The Viper's Snakling
by LaurierRusee
Summary: Randy finds out he has a daughter, and his friends help him along the way, even uncovering her horrible past
1. Who's the Kid?

**I realized I forget to put disclaimers in the first chapters where they will always be from now on so, I do not own any WWE superstars in here or people except Lexi.**

* * *

><p>Tonight was my match with Christian. We boast, make the show interesting but all in all, he's a good guy.<p>

"Yo, Orton!" That voice could be so damn annoying at times

"Look, you big orange Muppet" I turned around to see John, paused; one leg about to take another step. His mouth was open and he put his hand over his chest like he was truly offended.

"WELL, nobody likes dumb ass poisonous snakes" He mumbled, with his serious face

"Oh, I see how we do this now" I was pacing back and forth, Metallica blasting in my ears.

"For the love of God and everything holy turn that shit off!" John yelled and I glared my hardest at him

"Don't talk shit about my favorite band, unlike that rap shit you listen to. It's not music just someone repeating the same shit over a music track; and another thing…" I began and John cut me off

"Don't do it Orton, I think you need AA" He said, standing up; and of course I was giving him the Viper's Glare.

"Stop that shit" He smacked me with his hand on my shoulder and I laughed my ass off.

"Little Cena is afraid of the Viper" I told him and left the room because it was almost my time to go on stage.

"Hey Orton, take it easy on me" Christian said with a smirk that truly I originated

"Oh, I don't think so" I said and then my theme came on and I went out. Christian was supposedly talking smack and I was right behind him all along. The match was one of those matches, you can't wait to get in, don't wanna get out. It was uh, refreshing or some word Mike always used. I was the one who won the match, giving Christian an RKO and after he gave me an off the top rope ddt. I was walking near my locker room when I heard John.

"Sam, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out" He said

"Well, I'm going to be gone by the time he comes back" I remember Sam. We went on a few dates, I got a couple homeruns and then she just stopped talking to me.

"Sam, you can't abandon her" He said

"Well, I sure as hell don't want her" I could hear crying

"What the fuck is going on?" I walked out in the light where they could see me and what I sat was uh, a little crazy. A kid.

"Sam, I'm not taking care of someone else's kid" I told her, looking at her, not Sam at her.

"It's not anyone else's; it's yours" She said

"I didn't get you pregnant Sam!" I yelled at her, she was screaming and wailing and crying

"Look what the fuck you did to her" Sam went over and she flinched; hard. Then Sam hit her. I ran over and snatched Sam away from her

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She was still wailing

"It's called discipline" She said

"No, that wasn't discipline, not at all" I said, and she started to get pissed.

"I'll take her then" She started and I stepped away

"No, she's my daughter, like you said. She will stay with me" I told her, taking away her bag.

"Whatever you want" She said and she left, and I just looked at John. I turned around and she was still crying and then I saw her eyes.

"She's yours man, no doubt" She had my eyes, for sure. I bent down and tried to pick her up but she flinched.

"I won't hurt you" I told her and it was like she didn't believe me.

"Hey sweetie, I'm John" John said from over there

"Hi" She mumbled she was so quiet I barely heard her

"What's your name?" John asked her, she looked at me and then at john and back at me.

"You daddy now?" She asked me

"Yes, I'm your daddy" I told her

"Will you hit me?" I saw the look in her eyes were truly fear

"No, I will never hit you. Does, does Sam hit you often?" I asked her, she looked at John

"New Daddy get mad?" She asked

"No, I won't get mad. I promise" I told her

"What often mean?" She asked me, I laughed a little

"It means a lot" I told her

"Yes" She mumbled, I shook my head. Why the fuck did I bang that crazy ass chick. I heard her whimper as I got lost in my thoughts; then a cry; then the word daddy.

"Randy!" John said and I looked at her in front of me and she stood in front of me, the bottom of her shirt and pants wet. She cried, and looked so hurt.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her and it seemed like it hurt her to move

"It hurts" She quietly cried out

"What hurts?" My eyebrows furred together in confusion, my daughter was standing in fron of me? Saying it hurts?

"This" She pointed down. Oh God, please fucking help me now

"Randy don't do any stupid shit, you have a daughter now" I started breathing heavier as my blood boiled, and my eyes stormed and my temperature rose.

"You have a fucking kid?" I heard from behind and the I heard john quietly say

"Dude, he fucking pissed Ted. You might be a witness, so you understand Randy just got her?" he asked

"Well he sure as hell didn't get her yesterday" Ted replied

"I'm gonna take you to a nice doctor okay? And she's gonna fix your boo boos" I said through clenched teeth and I picked her up and I started walking towards the door. John and Ted followed me, and it seemed at that moment was when I caught everyone's attention. Barrett, Sheamus, some Divas here and there stared at me and her while I walked with her in my arms. I was pissed, really fucking pissed.


	2. Emergency My Ass

**Love the reviews people! It's what feeds my addiction/hunger! Thanks so much, shit gets crazy! And major, major disappointment. And yes, I named Randy's daughter after me! I still prefer Velvet! (A/N)**

* * *

><p>I was pacing back and forth, in the hospital lobby; I wasn't shaking but near to it. John got up and came over to me.<p>

"Listen man, I'm sure everything's gonna be fine; but" Once it let his mouth I knew some shit went wrong "Someone called your parents" Shit. My mother came in with a tear streaked face, and she just burst out even more when she saw me.

"Randal" She cried and shook. I held her and whispered to her

"Mom, I'm fine. I have something to tell you though" I said and she composed herself best she could, while hiccupping.

"I, I um, came to the hospital for her. I uh, found out I have a daughter" I looked onto them, my mother, stood, earnestly looking at me, me father; getting pissed by the look of it.

"WHAT?" My father yelled and came charging towards me, He yanked my shirt and I pushed him back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? A fucking kid! Where ever you got her from take her back!" He yelled

"NO!" I yelled at him

"Randal, take her back" He spewed between gritted teeth

"I said no" He charged at me again, until again I pushed him and he got more frustrated

"Randal" He got closer, the viper started. He was in my face, staring me down with my own glare, as it reflected right back at him. He raised his hand and hit me the viper was on attack. I got more and closer in his face breathing hard, every breath was filled with venom, every stare unbroken, and every silent word. I started easing back and realized John and Ted was pulling me. Ted let go and started pulling my father back with my mother's help.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled and kicked the desk of the reception's desk "Let me see my fucking daughter!" I yelled at her

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to sit down and stop yelling" The viper out and alive wanted the prey

"Let me see her" Through gritted teeth, the viper's glare, yet again

"Sir, sit down and stop harassing us" She stated

"I'M NOT FUCKING HARRASING YOU! DO YOUR FUCKING JOB AND GO GET MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! YOU PEOPLE ACT SO FUCKING STUPID! GO GET HER!" I was to the point I had no control over my actions, or voices, or thoughts.

"Randy calm down" John entered

"Get security" She whispered

"I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!" Then they came, security guys. I was fuming already and they just made it worse.

"Randy, do what they say!" Ted chimed in, then they approached me and I shoved him

"TELL THEM TO GET MY FUCKING DAUGHTER" I said to him, but that only made the other guy come over

"Turn around, put your hands on the counter" He said

"NO! GET MY DAUGHTER" I said, I started pacing and they watched, my breathing the same rate fast, and hard. Viper never noticed they were easing up on me, until my head slammed on the hard counter and they grabbed my hands.

"Let me go!" I said loudly and tried to wiggle out but he only pushed on the handcuffs harder.

"Shit!" I exclaimed

"Fuck it Randy! I told you do what they ask" My mother and father were gone, and they were taking me to jail, could this day get any worse? Any fucking worse? After that I just didn't give a shit, I cooperated because it's not getting me any closer to her. I started thinking, I could barely fill out the forms, and I didn't even know her first name.

"I'm a shitty father" I mumbled in the back of the patrol car. Her birthday, first words, first tooth, everything. I felt shitty, pathetic; I didn't even know I had a daughter. My thoughts stopped when the car stopped and they took me into the station. They put me in a cell next to this guy, tattoos all over; arms, neck head. Is this dude a fucking skinhead?

"What you in for?" He asked

"Public nuisance in a fucking hospital" I said, shaking my head, but I couldn't get her off my mind. I'd call John a little later and tell him to call someone to bail me out, or even he may do it.

"Wuss" He mumbled

"Don't fucking say anything else" I snarled and he stood

"Don't fucking try me"

"Oh god, don't. Last time I had him he beat the shit out of this guy, bloody pulp, blood stain's by the toilet" I looked up and if it wasn't Officer Goodman himself.

"I thought you left for LA" I said to him

"Nope, love this town, you should know" He said I chuckled

"Why are you here again Randy? I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again, in that cell" He said

"My daughter's in the hospital, Dad's freaking the fuck out and I got pissed" I didn't feel the viper anymore, maybe it's gone.

"Since when does bachelor Orton have a daughter?" He asked

"Since after I got done with the match. Sam was in my dressing room with her and John" I said and then his phone started ringing. I shook my head

"One of the ladies" He smiled a cheesy grin

"Hello?" He _thought _he sounded smooth and suave

"Oh, it's you" I snorted he groaned getting up and handing it to me

"Randy?" John asked

"Yeah, how'd you know John was here?" I asked him

"When is he never there? The man's single" He said and I laughed

"Tell John he's mad because he doesn't get any anymore" John said

"Tell John #2 shut the hell up" John Goodman laughed. John always considered himself John #1 especially with Officer Goodman

"What did you call me for Johnny?" I asked

"I thought you'd want to know her name. They called Sam and she's coming up here, but she had to give them some information.

"I don't want that bitch near her" Never have I ever in my fucking life as Randal Keith Orton myself called a woman a bitch, but she it.

"Her name's Alexis, Alexis Alyssa Orton" I smiled. Alexis. Alexis. Alexis. Her name was Alexis, I smiled again.

"Any news yet?" I asked him

"No, they won't say until Sam comes. I told the police what I know, Ted told them what he knows and I also told them that you would like custody but they want to hear it from you. I also told them about the hitting thing, so she can't leave with Sam" Yes! I pumped my fist in the air

"Oh, god. John I just can't wait for this to be over" I told him

"I feel you man, but we just have to wait it out. It's all we can do" He said and I nodded even though he can't see me

"So, I'll call you in a few hours and we can see how everything goes then. John #2 will call and let me know when I can come get you" He said I laughed

"Alright man, bye" He returned the bye with a bye and I stood to give John his phone back, I sat on the pull out bed and thought. My little girl is Alexis, Alexis Alyssa Orton. AAO, RKO, kind of rhymes. I leaned back against the wall and just stared, I felt eyes on me

"Stop fucking staring" I heard shuffling and John laughed

"Orton, you're still that crazy bastard I arrested for not taking the ticket" He said

"'Cuz I wasn't fucking speeding! Your gun was off" I told him

"A 70 in a 55 zone?" He asked

"It was an emergency" I mumbled, stifling laughter thinking of that night.

"Emergency my ass" The whole hours in the jail cell wasn't that bad because I had John to talk to, he made things seem so different. I saw the sun coming up and John was drinking more coffee. I got tired and he tried to offer me some but he never keeps sugar in the jail and black coffee tastes like shit.

"Hey Randy" Ted came strolling in like it was a fucking Sunday morning.

"Bailing my buddy out" He said and handed John the money, John counted some and handed some back to Ted who shrugged and stuck the money in his pocket. John came over and unlocked the door and I got up and walked out.

"Ted, how is she?" I asked and Ted blew out a breath

"They have her upstairs, they're asking her questions, about home, you and her mother and things like that" He said, he motioned for me to follow him and I did, waving to John as I left. We walked up two flights of stairs a couple of hallways and finally the room, the guy said it was okay for us to come in so we did. As soon as I opened the door I did something I wasn't expecting. I dropped to my knees and she ran into my arms.

"Daddy" She sounded like she was crying

"It's okay, sweetheart I got you" She had a death grip on my shirt, never letting go, never wanting to, I noticed she had on a sweat suit that was too big for her, and it crunched up at her ankles and she had her sleeves rolled up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her and she mumbled a small, quiet yes in my chest. I stood with her wrapped around me, I wasn't letting her go, ever.

"Mr. Orton, me and Alexis weren't finished talking" An agent or Officer stood up and said

"What were you asking her?" I hurriedly fixed my face, I didn't want to be separated from her again.

"What her life with her mother was like. She explained with difficulty and we also learned some unpleasant news" She said

"What?" I asked

"Her stepfather and mother, Ms. Samantha Speno is here and have told their sides. She has evidence of being sexually abused"

_A/N: No one told me in real life, Randy is still married to Samantha Speno, which is crazy! He's still hot!_

_A/N2: I know BIG CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry guys but that whole still married thing has me! Well at least I still have my vampires!_

_Randy: What?_

_Me: What? You're married!_

_Randy: Aww, you're still my favorite girl_

_Me: Aww! Rand!_

_Randy: You know I love you!_

_Me: I love you too! You're the annoying, ignorant tattooed person I always wanted xD_

_Randy: And you're the crazy bipolar chick who writes me in stories, I kinda never wanted_

_Me: Grrrrr_


	3. Taking Lexi Back

**I didn't expect this story to get this popular, and it's great. My emotions have kinda been on a rollercoaster so, it's starting to get harder and harder to concentrate and seperate them. I'm sorry if some stories have big gaps in them it's my bloody omputer that's just filled with stories that I just don't know what to do with them**

* * *

><p>They told me I couldn't leave, and neither could Sam or the slimy bastard. I started to block out whatever the hell the officer was saying. I swallowed, a thick heavy lump in my throat, and I calmly asked Ted to hold her and go inside, he looked at me and I couldn't even muster up anything but a look of pure hatred. Once he stepped from the hallway, I took off in the other direction, running past offices and a room with cubicles until seeing Sam, and some fucking dude.<p>

"Randy! What the hell? Why the fuck is she here?" She screamed, and as I got closer, I punched him. Groan. Another hit to the face, groan, a hit to the stomach, groan. Hitting as hard and as fast as I can until John and another officer came up and restrained me.

"Randy, calm the fuck down" John said, in my ear

"He fucking touched her! He fucking raped her!" I yelled and I didn't notice the officer didn' put me in handcuffs, so I went back again. Hit. Blood splattered. Hit again. A crunch sound came from beneath my fist. Hit. A loud groan of pain, and then the officer then came over again with John and restrained me again, and with handcuffs.

"Next time you fucking touch her, I swear to fucking God I will find you. I will fucking find you and fucking kill you" I had blood on my hands, his fucking blood, and the officer pushed me towards the bathroom with his nightstick.

"Stop fucking poking me with that shit" I retorted and John put his hand on my back and we walked towards the bathroom and he washed the blood off my hands.

"Look Randy, I know that you don't like this, neither to I but you have to stay calm for Alexis. She's frightened and she's gonna be that way for a while, you have to be patient and not flip your top for a while" John explained to me, I of course just nodded. He took me out and they let me back into the room with Ted and Lexi. When I walked in, Ted looked pissed off and handed a crying Lexi to me.

"What were you asking her?" I held onto her so tightly and protectively you'd think I was a father for years.

"About life with her mother" The detective said, standing up

"We were about finished, but I won't ask her anymore questions" She stated

"Lexi?" I whispered to her and she looked up at me with teary eyes and a red lip.

"Why's her lip red?" I asked

"She often bites down on it" The detective answered and I simply nodded.

"Can I take her home now?" I asked

"We need you to sign some release forms since she was last in your care before here and since her mother and associate was the cause and source of the abuse yes. We will be calling you in a few days Mr. Orton, I'm not sure if you're pressing charges but since Alexis is a minor, the state will" She stated and I nodded

"I wanna press charges too" I said, I felt Ted and John's and on my shoulder.

"Okay, come with me and I'll see you to my office" I followed her and I realized that it was the way to Sam. I walked through the cubicles and some started clapping. I nodded, and kept walking until we saw them. Alexis cringed in my arms and started to get squirmish. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Lexi, I won't let them hurt you, I promise" She nodded against my chest and I kept walking with her in my arms and when we got to the Detective's office I learned that her name was Ohara. Weird last name, so much weirder than Orton. I had to sign my name a few times and Lexi's name twice and then we were out. I gave John the keys to my Hummer and I sat in the back with Alexis in my lap.

"You hungry sweetheart?" I asked her and she nodded

"Yeah" She mumbled I laughed

"How bout some McDonalds?" She smiled and her eyes lit up. John ordered since he was upfront ad that to the time we got back to the hotel was kind of blurry. I gave her a bath after she finished eating and laid her down and then sat next to John and Ted at the Table.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I asked them , wiping my face with my hands and they looked at me

"Be the best fucking father you can be" John answered and Ted nodded

"Already I can tell she's gonna be just like you Randy, you just wait, you just fucking wait" Ted chimed in and I smiled. I shook my head and peered over my shoulder at Alexis, Alexis Alyssa Orton, my daughter, my new life, the reason I live and today I realized that without her, I don't think I could live, or even go day to day without her. My pride and Joy and she wasn't a car, she was a child, a precious child that was all mines. Alexis Alyssa Orton, daughter of Randal Keith Orton, father of Alexis Alyssa Orton. She's my daughter! I laughed to myself, she's my daughter, all mines, we could have fun and talk and color and do all the things fathers do with daughters. I could teach her to ride a bike, and wrestle, and tie her shoes, and color in the lines unlike John, and I can teach her about where I came from and she can meet mom and her uncles and aunt and she can officially be an Orton. Even if my dad is being a stuck up asshole, then she'll always be an Orton in my eyes I love her. Alexis Alyssa Orton, I'm not that good in being a father, but I'm going to try my fucking best, when I'm pissed, I'll look at you, when I'm sad I'll look at you, when I'm depressed I'll look at you and then you'll make my day all so much more worth it.


	4. Damn You, Lady Gaga

**Thank you so much for sticking in with me on this one and right now, I'm working on Chapter 6 of One Immortal Suffication and it's late and I have school tmm, and not to mention homework from my future high school WOOT WOOT! I'm so happy that you guys read and review because without you these stories would we just words untold. Thanks so much**

* * *

><p>I talked to Vince, and he said he completely understood my family problems and gave me some time off. John and Teddy helped me pack all my junk up, and carried it down to my car for me. I carried Lexi down, and through the whole time, she didn't wake up one bit, I smiled; she takes after John on that one.<p>

"See ya man" John said, as I sat Lexi in the back and put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah man, you're still coming to visit right?" I asked him

"Always, Tarzan" I shook my head and smiled at my nickname, before the big goof pulled me into a hug

"Barney, keep this up and people might think you're trying to rape me" I laughed, as he tried to smack me upside my head but I ducked, so it was more like he hit himself.

"Orton" Teddy laughed before pulling me into a half hug.

"Don't forget dude, I'm coming too" He said, I nodded

"See you guys" I said and got in my car. I looked back at Lexi and smiled. We have to go home, to Missouri. I smiled again, she's gonna be stoked. I began driving, sure to keep the music low so it wouldn't disturb her, checking on her every once in a while to make sure she was okay. Damn, already she's turned me into a softie. I laughed and shook my head.

"Daddy?" Her tiny, small voice was barely audible

"Yes, babygirl?" I asked her, she smiled

"Where are we going?" She asked me

"I'm taking you home" I told her and she looked confused, and then started crying

"Lexi, I'm taking you home _with _me" I said, she started rubbing her eyes

"You house?" She asked, I nodded

"You have action figures?" She asked I laughed

"Shouldn't you want Barbie dolls?" I asked her, she just shrugged it off, and I laughed

"What music is this?" She asked

"Uh, Sleigh Bells" I said, and she looked confused

"Jingle Bells?" She asked and I laughed

"No, sleigh, like the thing Santa rides on" I explained her

"Ohhh" She said, slowly nodding

"Sleigh Bells" I said, once again, and she nodded

"Can you take it off? I'm don't like it now" I laughed

"Of course" I changed the station and look what came on.

"What's this?" She asked

"This" I said, turning it up a little more "Is daddy's favorite band" I said

"What they're name?" She asked, I smiled

"Metallica" I answered and she smiled

"I heard of thems before" She said, I smiled

"Yah" I smiled, this is my daughter

"Is mommy in a bad place now?" That killed the mood.

"Well, your mommy did a bad thing, and so yeah, she's not there yet, but she's going" I explained.

"Him too?" She asked, I looked back at her and her eyes were filled with hope,

"Him too" I said and smiled at her. That is my daughter, my new life now.

"Daddy" She said it fast, which made me chuckle before I could answer her

"Yes Lexi?" I asked her

"Turn it off, I don't like this song" My mouth opened wide

"Lexi, this is Metallica" I said and she pouted, in which I responded in pouting too

"No ugly faces!" She mumbled

"Off!" She shouted, damn she's like John

"Fine" I flipped to a random station, her eyes lit up and she took a big breath, like she was gonna do some big singing and what the fuck did I do that for?

"STOP TELEPHONIN ME! I'M BUSY! STOP TELEPHONIN ME!" She began singing loudly, and we were on the interstate, it made me laugh at first, but then she wouldn't stop

"CAN CALL ALL YOU WANTS BUT I'S NOT COMIN HOME CUZ I'S BE BUSY!" I sighed, Damn you Lady Gaga

"STOP CALLINS! STOP CALLINS GOTTA GET MY" She mumbled that verse and I laughed, and then sighed

"DADDY TURNS IT UP!" I sighed yet again. I now know never, and I mean _never _play Lady Gaga in front of Lexi

"EHS EHS EHS, STOP TELEPHONINS ME! CALL ALL ME WANT, BUT I AIN'T GONNA ANSWER, MY TELEPHONE, AND NANA NA NA NA" Oh MY FUCKING GOD, she's more annoying than that girl singing about weekdays. When the song ended I sighed

"Thank God" I mumbled

"Did you like my singing daddy?" She asked, I smiled

"You sung wonderful babygirl" She smiled, an then another Lady Gaga song came on and before I could reach my hand up to change it, she told me not to, and I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"MAS MAS MAS MAS!" She shouted, shrugging her shoulders to the beat, she did that throughout the 1 verse, damn I wished this song was shorter

"CAN'TS READ MAS, CAN'TS READ MAS POKER FACE" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

"POKE, POKE, POKER, FACE!" She said, poking her cheek, I shook my head and John called

"CAN'TS READ MAH, CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" She shouted

"Hello?" I answered

"CAN'T READS MAH, NO HE CAN'T READS MAH POKERS FACE!" She shouted, waving her hands in the air

"I love this song" John mumbled and began humming

"So much for rapping" I mumbled

"I heard that asshole!" He shouted and I laughed

"How's it going?" He asked

"She turned off Metallica!" I said and Lexi giggled

"I wanna talk to…" She paused, trying to remember his name "John" I smiled and sat the phone on its adapter thing, I could never learn its name

"Hey Lexi" John said

"Hi, Uncle Johnny" She said and I smiled

"Whoa, upgrade" John said

"ANYWAY" I said loudly

"She turned off Metallica" I protested

"No" John sarcastically and nonbelievingly

"I was getting bored" She said, swinging her legs back and forth

"So, Lexi, you excited to get your own room?" John asked her, she smiled

"Yah!" She shouted

"What color do you want it?" She asked

"Blue, like me and daddy's eyes" She said, I smiled at her

"My eyes are blue too!" John claimed

"BLUE! Like me, daddy's and Uncle Johnny's" She said, and smiled

"That's better" John said, I shook my head

"I think she's gonna love it John" I told him, and even though, I couldn't see him I could tell he was nodding

"I think she is too. You're already a great dad" He said, I laughed

"Uncle Johnny's right. You are a great dad" I smiled.

"Thanks babygirl" I told her. I'm going to love her unconditionally, like I already am


	5. French Fry Overload

**I have now, 22 reviews on this story, which is more than any other story, so my main focus os now on this story. I think that everyone who's read this, and stuck it out even though it's been very long gaps between chapters was began to love Lexi like I do, so, here is chapter 5**

* * *

><p>After <em>several<em> Lady Gaga songs later, and about 7 small fries, she was out like a light and it was getting dark. I decided that I could call…nevermind; because if he answers the damn phone then I'll be pissed to no where's land. My phone started ringing and I pushed the button successfully after trying a few times; at least I didn't crash.

"Yeah" I said, I forgot to check the caller ID too, I swear to God if this is John

"Randy" That voice was clearly, tear worn, almost broken, heartbroken

"Hey Ma" I said, I did feel a little guilty for my parents finding out about Lexi this way but my fucking _Father_ wants to be rude, fine I can be an asshole too.

"Randy, I wanna see her" She sniffled, I slowly nodded

"Ma, you're gonna have to come to my place, and don't let Dad know, he's gonna have another bitch fit" I said

"Randy, don't talk about your father that way" She scolded me

"What way? The way he can just come and judge Lexi without knowing what happened to her! He pisses me off, and she's had a fucking shitty life and you both go and do some shit like this!" I shouted, trying to lower my voice so I wouldn't wake my daughter

"Randal Keith Orton, I did nothing, I did not judge, I did not yell but came because I thought…" She trailed off her voice, and me with this damn temper wasn't a good mix

"Thought what?" I asked

"Thought the worse!" She yelled and I sighed,

"Look, Ma. I'm on my way home now, Lexi and I are going to go shopping for her room and then we can talk" I told her, I sigh

"Can I come along?" She asked, and it was so much hope in her voice

"Yeah, I'm still a few hours away" I told her, she mh, hmmed.

"So, we probably gonna be there by maybe 7 tomorrow morning" I said

"Randy, you have to sleep" She said I didn't really

"No Ma, as long as she's okay, I'm fine" I told her, and I could just feel her smile, I looked back at Lexi with about 4 McDonalds French fries wrappers around her, I laughed.

"What?" My Mother asked

"Well, you really wanna know?" I asked her and she replied a small, crying yes.

"Well earlier, while we were driving, she started to sing Lady Gaga, and she kept adding's onto words" I started laughing, taking a big breath of air so I could continue

"Not to mention that she turned off Metallica _for _Lady Gaga!" I pouted and I heard my mother laugh, it was a sign she stopped crying.

"Randy, go check into a hotel, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel" She said, I smiled

"I promise I won't fall asleep, I'm too pumped up to fall asleep, and plus John has got me drinking coffee like every morning, it stays with me" I told her, trying to concentrate on the road

"Okay, you promise you'll let me see her?" She asked; I sighed again, leave it up to my mother to double check everything

"Yes, Ma, I promise. You made an effort, I'm not gonna keep you away from her" I said, and I heard her sniffle.

"So, what room is she getting?" She asked

"I was going to let her pick" I said an then I felt something poke me in my side

"DADDY!" She whined "I have to pee!" She said, I laughed

"Ma, hold on okay" I shifted in my seat to see if there was a pull over station.

"Just a couple second babygirl, okay?" I asked and glanced in the rearview mirror at her, who was squirming in her seat

"M'kay" She said, I looked at the side mirror and switched lanes

"Almost there" I told her and she nodded. I switched on the headlight, and made a little too much of a hard left.

"Oww" She said, rubbing her butt

"I'm sorry Lexi" I told her and pulled in next to the gas station, hopped down and got Lexi. She ran to the bathroom as I followed, walking behind her, until I heard a small thud from her direction. I sped up and saw her sitting on the floor.

"Lexi?" I asked, picking her up off the floor, and noticed her pants were wet.

"I fell and slipped 'cuz somes stuff is on the floor. I still have to pees" She said, I smiled at her and she walked over to the stall and I stood outside.

"Did it get on your shirt too?" I asked her

"Yeah, all on my pants too" She said, I sighed okay.

"Did it get on you?" I asked her

"No, these cop clothes are thick and heavy and ugly" She said

"Kay, I'm gonna give you my shirt, and it's gonna be a bit big on you but when we get to Missouri, we'll buy you some more clothes okay?" I told her

"M'kay" She said, I smiled, took off my shirt and gave it to her

"Thanks daddy" I smiled

"It's what I do Lex" She giggled

"Daddy, you're so big" She opened the door and stepped out and it was like I put her in a tent

"Well, you'll grow" I smiled, and she scrunched her nose. I held her as she washed her hands, and I carried her back to the car.

"Daddy, what time is it?" She asked me as she got settled in and I strapped her seatbelt

"It's late. It's about 11 pm" I said, as I closed the door

"M'kay. I just woke up to pees" She smiled and I smiled back at her.

"I'm about to stop at the McDonalds a couple miles up to get coffee, you want anything?" I asked her and I looked in the rear view mirror at her

"Uh, can I see when I get there?" She asked, I nodded

"Of course, Lexi" My phone started ringing, and with so much practice, I answered it.

"Hey man" Teddy

"Sup Teddy" I said

"Nothing much. Just called to see how little Lexi was doing" He said

"I'ms okay!" She said, sleepily from the backseat and I laughed

"Good Munchkin" She smiled

"Is that's gonna be my new nickname?" She asked

"If you want munchkin" He said and we smiled

"So, where are guys now?" Ted asked us

"We somewhere" Lexi said loudly, nodding her head, like she was knowing her real sense of direction

"A few miles out of Missouri" I answered, and Lexi nodded, eyes wide open, I smiled at her

"Okay, nice so you should probably check in somewhere" I really didn't want to; because I wanted Lexi to go straight home, but I guess it would be safer.

"Yeah okay" I told him, feeling, _now _and the effect of sleep deprivation. I made a right, and I always hated the long turns because they were so fucking long. When we finally reached the end, I parked carried Lexi in my arms, my bag and her bag; she giggled.

"Daddy strong" She said

"Daddy's tired" I said and she nodded and laid her head down on my shoulder

"You want your own bed sweetheart?" I asked her and she shook her head no

"In case I have nightmares" She sighed and added. I checked us in and as soon as Lexi, who sat in the bed first was asleep I called myself tucking her in, and fell asleep right next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Randy: See, I'm not all that bad<em>

_Me: I guess not, softie_

_Randy: Hey, hey I have a daughter not_

_Lexi: WAFFLES!_

_Randy: And there goes another John_

_John: What's so bad about that?_

_Me: HAHAHAHA_

_Randy: Why don't you stop spending so much time of facebook and finish the story already!_

_Me: Don't raise your voice at me! You're the one who put your pout face on because Lexi changed the station from Metallica to Lady Gaga_

_Randy:..._

_John: Burn_


	6. Giving Out Chinese Kids Like Candy

**I'm glad I got to write this one, I like it. I think Randy in real life is an only child so he has 3 brothers and 1 sister. I'm going on a school trip to six flags and had to rush to get everything done and finally found this fabulous bathing suit! But you guys didn't come here for all of that, so yeah. Anything else... Lexi is a little advance in this chapter but still slurrs an mispronounces words, so yeah. That's about it.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to grunting and a small banging noise. It was early, or maybe not because the sun was shining and either it was John in the room or Lexi is awake.<p>

"Stupid TV" She grunted and stomped over to the bed

"Lexi" I said and she turned around with a pout on her face

"What's wrong?" I asked her and she glared at the television

"Ugh! The stupid television isn't turning on! I pushed every button!" She said, and I didn't want to laugh

"Did you check to make sure it was plugged in?" I asked her and she stared at me

"No, I've been making all this noise watching an invisible cartoon" She said, oh my god, she's just like me. Sarcastic and everything

"Okay, let me check" I said, I sat up in the bed and stretched then getting up, and walking over to the television. I looked at it, which seemed fine and then I looked behind it.

"Lexi, it's not plugged up" I said, and she nodded. I plugged it up and asked her to push the button on the remote, and nothing happened

"Lexi, push the button" I told her again and then turned around to see the lamp on.

"I am!" She shouted and I watched and when she pushed the button, the lamp would go either on or off

"Lexi, turn around and do that for me" I told her and she turned around facing the wall with the lamp, and then she sighed.

"So, this isn't the remote for the television?" She asked, when she observed

"Who in the hell makes a remote for the lamp?" I asked myself in general and she shrugged, she went around the hotel room looking for another remote. Once she found it, she sat down on the bed and started watching SpongeBob, I watched for a few seconds and laughed

"Lex, I'm gonna get in the shower, okay?" I told her

"Kay" She said, barely peeling her eyes off the television for a second and now _that_ is a true Orton. I laughed and grabbed an extra set of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and let it steam up the bathroom a bit, I wondered if John called last night, or if he and Mike are already at my house. I don't know, probably. I stepped in and, it does seem weird, but the first thing I've noticed is my tattoos. Everybody always ask me, what made me think of getting them and John always says because 'He's just badass like that' and well, it always gets me a few numbers at the end of the night but it's not the reason. And I know 'because I wanted to' is a lame answer too but I got them because I don't know, I felt like something was pushing me towards them. Like that earth-nature shit Alex always tries to get Mike to watch. I laughed, and then I thought I heard my phone ringing.

"Lexi" I called and didn't hear anything

"Huh?" I heard her yell after a couple seconds

"Answer my phone" I called back to her. I listened intently, trying to figure out who was on the phone.

"I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE!" I laughed; Lexi can be loud when she wants. Not paying attention, like always, I slipped and fell, right in the middle of my joyous moment, almost DYING until I caught myself on the little bar thingy.

"Damnit" I mumbled to myself, getting up hurriedly rinsing the suds off. I cut the shower off, and grabbed a towel quickly trying to dry myself off before Lexi killed someone. Temper, just like me. She was yelling at them, and screaming and saying something about not finding their…body? After that it was like a race, my back still wet so I decided not to put on a shirt, which landed somewhere in the bathroom. I opened the door to see Lexi standing there yelling into the phone like she was ready to kill: _Viper in training._ I went over and grabbed her from behind around her waist pulling her up and grabbing the phone with my other hand.

"Cuz you're stupids!" She yelled

"Hello?"

"What are you? Eight and three fourths?" He yelled "Oh, Randy some crazy kid answered the phone and I didn't know and next thing she's planning my death!" I shook my head. On the phone was my younger brother Sean.

"I know. That's my daughter" I told him

"Whoa, since when do you go picking up babies? I bet she's Chinese, they sell kids like candy over there" He said, then I heard a loud smack, and I smiled; mainly because he has a Chinese girlfriend.

"Hi Ying" I said, as I still was holding a fuming Alexis

"Damn" Sean said, sometimes he wasn't the smartest of us

"Who was that idiot?" Lexi called

"You're uncle, my brother" I told her

"Great, Uncle Idiot to the family" I laughed

"Calm down, babygirl, he was kidding" I said, kissing her on her forehead as I sat her down

"Oh, let him call you an asshole and we'll see if _you_ think he's kidding" She mumbled, walking away with her arms crossed

"Babe, I'm sorry" Sean whined to his girlfriend

"No, that's racist" She said and the door slammed

"No sex for you" I teased

"Fuck you" He said, grumpily

"Why'd you call me Sean?" I asked him

"Well, I wanted to see if the Bar-B-Q was still on for tonight" Oh, fuck. I completely forgot about that.

"Shit, I forgot. Who was coming?" I asked him

"Me, Ying, Tommy, Fefe Liam, Liv and mom and dad. Oh yeah and Tommy wanted to bring his friend Eddie and his girl and their kid" He said

"John and Mike too" I mumbled thinking to myself, is that gonna be good for Lexi?

"What the hell, I may or may not be there, I got some stuff me and Lexi has to do" I told him

"Who's Lexi? Oh, the crazy Chinese Kid" He said, and I opened my mouth about to say something when I heard a loud thump.

"Shit! Ying I'm sorry!" He said

"That's what you get you racist bastard" I told him, smiling, I had a dumb brother. It did also give Lexi a chance to meet her uncles and aunt and grandma, who shit, I forgot is going shopping with us.

"Lexi, go wash up! We gotta leave in a few" I told her, sitting on the bed still talking to Sean.

"Okay" She said, trudging past me to the bathroom

"So, anyway what do you have to do with psycho?" He asked

"That is your niece _and_ she's smarter than you, and she's only 4" I told him, which reminded me I would have to call the officers from our case and get legal records of her in case of anything.

"Wow, kid's only 4 and is like that?" He asked

"Yup, I'm proud of my babygirl" I said to him, smiling, I really was.

"Okay, so it's 13-14 people, so yeah. I need to go shopping first and then we'll get started on that, so I think by now, John and Mike are already at the house so maybe they'll help" I told him, as Lexi yelled from the bathroom. I think Sam put clothes in her bag, I pulled out 1 outfit; 1 fucking outfit. I pulled out her underclothes and pants, socks and then I gave her another of my shirt. I handed her the clothes through the little opening of the door and went back to the phone.

"Yeah, okay; see ya then" Sean said and hung, up and is when I decided to call my mom.

"Hello?" Damn, I wasn't expecting him to answer

"Oh, give me the phone" My mother said, saving me from an awkward and angry conversation

"Hi" She said

"Hi mom, listen. Sean just called me-" I began until she cut me off

"Oh, lord; help us all. What did he say?" She asked

"About the Bar-B-Q tonight, it' still on at my house. Are you still coming shopping with us?" I asked her

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She said and Lexi came over to me, with her clothes on and turned around so I could fix her shirt on the back

"What is she doing now?" My mother asked me

"I'm fixing her shirt" I told my mother, grabbing the shirt and twisting it and then doing the little thing my sister, Liv used to do with her shirts.

"Aww, I'm glad you chose not to keep her away from me" She said

"Ma, dad chose not to meet her, or give her respect and that's why. I chose not to let him see her because he chose not to know her" I explained to her, as I tried tying the knot and it came loose.

"Damnit" I swore under my breath

"Lexi, go look for a rubber band" I told her, and she went off

"Ma, we're getting ready to go, so am I picking you up?" I asked her

"Uh, for you and your father's sake; I'll meet you there" She said, I smiled

"Kay, Ma. I'll see you there" I said to her

"Be careful. I love you" She said

"Love you too ma" I told her and hung up. I picked up the bags, when Lexi came back and told me that she couldn't find one.

"Kay, go check in the bathroom to see if I left anything" I told her, and she came back with my forgotten clothes and a new t-shirt. That's when I realized that I was still shirtless.

"Seriously, put a shirt on" She said handing me the shirt, I shook my head and tossed the shirt over my head. I stuffed the rest of my things in my bag and she picked up hers and I picked her up.

"Showoff" She scoffed as I carried her out the room and down to the lobby to check out. I smiled at her as she was getting used to me carrying her. I checked out and Lexi decided that she wanted to be a big girl and walk, I held her hand. We walked to the car and I sat the bags in the trunk, as Lexi climbed up onto the seats.

"Lexi, be careful" I told her, pushing the bags farther back

"It's okay daddy, I'm a big girl" She said, she was trying to jump from the foot bar to the actual seat but slid down and hurt her leg and lip. As soon as I heard her cry, I ran around to find her on the ground, holding her leg with a bleeding lip.

"Lexi, are you okay sweetie?" I asked her and she was still crying. I picked her up and put her in the back seat, while I jumped in the front and grabbed Band-Aids and alcohol from the glove compartment.

"Lexi?" I knew she wasn't gonna like this, at all

"Lexi, I need to see your leg. All I have is alcohol pads and it will sting a little" I told her

"No, daddy, its hurts" She cried

"I know, but I promise it'll sting for a second and then I'll kiss it and it'll be just like new" I told her, she looked at me, with my own eyes

"Okay" She told me

"I'll be really fast" I told her. I opened then and quickly swiped away the blood and then did it again, but to her it may seem like just one.

"Oww, daddy" She said ad tried to touch her knee.

"Wait" I said, I put the, I sighed. It takes John to pick out Batman Band-Aids. I put one over her little scratch and then I kissed it. She smiled at me.

"Now, your lip" I got her a tissue and swiped the blood away.

"We haven't even got home and you're already as tough as me" I told her, she laughed

"Well, I get it from my dad" She had on one of the cheekiest smiled I've ever seen.

"Okay babygirl, buckle up" I told her and she did, I double checked and when I got in, we were on our way home. About maybe a mile of when I was out of town, John called. I put it on it's holder and on speaker.

"Ran, I forgot how awesome your house is" He said

"You should know, you seem to live there" I told him and he laughed

"Haha" He laughed "No" He said in a more serious tone "You're milk's sour too" I shook my head

"Uncle Johnny, I fell" She said, proudly

"You did? Buttercup are you okay?" John asked her

"I'm tough like my dad" She had the hugest smile on her face

"That's my girl" I pulled into the parking lot, happy to finally be back in my hometown.

"Hey, John were at the store and I'm gonna get Lex a few things" I told him

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home" John said and I hung up and put my phone in my pocket

"Lex, you ready?" I asked and she nodded and I jumped out, and opened her door for her to get out.

"Yay" She said, as I swung her. Then I saw her, my mother, sitting here observing the both of us. To tell the truth, I wasn't nervous about my mom meeting Lexi; my mother is a fucking kick ass mom and I'd let her know that any day. We walked over towards her and she smiled at me.

"Hi Sweetheart" She said, I put Lexi down so I could hug my mother.

"Hi Ma" I said, I could feel her cheeks raise to a smile.

"You must be Alexis" She bent down to Lexi's height and smiled at her

"Hi" Lexi's smile was bright as ever, I loved seeing her like that. She waved to my mom and I could tell her heart melted like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably post up a few chapters of different stories this weekend but not alot because of my graduationbirthday (on the same day), so, we'll all be a bit busy.**


	7. Tarzan and The Monkeys

**Over 4,000 words which is more than any chapter in this story. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and keeping this story so awesome. Every time I write, I feel like I just know you guys would like it. I do now know that Randy is the oldest of the three children, thanks to Randy4rkocenaherdy and VIXXY VAMPIRE, I would like to thank you all individually but I think it'd take up a lot. And a big WHOO HOO because we've just hit 40 REVIEWS. I know some people have like 300 and stuff but I'm completely happy with 40. Thank you so much for sticking it out with me, and I've decided that this story is going beyond what I've expected. Thank yall so much 3**

* * *

><p>My mother, Lexi and I walked into the store, and my mom asked Lexi is she would like to sit in the cart. Lexi, just being herself, said no because she was a big girl. I laughed<p>

"What's so funnys?" She asked

"You always say you're a big girl" I told her and she smiled

"Because I am, daddy. Hey" She tapped my mom "What do I call you now?" She asked my mom, my mother smiled and replied "Grandma, would be nice"

"Okay, grandm-" Lexi stopped her sentence and was looking behind me. Behind me was a man, who was staring back at her with this smile; it was sick looking.

"Excuse me; do you have a fucking problem?" Usually my mother would've hit me because he could've been mentally challenged but he wasn't

"Hello Alexis" He spoke, and she started crying, I then began to get pissed; no one makes my little girl cry. I walked over to him.

"Do we have a fucking problem?" I asked him and I realized he was still staring at her, so I pushed him. He stared at me

"Leave my daughter the fuck alone" I told him

"She's you're daughter now? I'm surprised after so many men she could stand to call you daddy" I had a big feeling that he wasn't talking about a normal relationship.

"Listen to me you little sick fuck, I don't know who the fuck you are, but the people who've fucked with me and my family haven't lived to today to warn you that I will skin you a-fucking-live. Now, you can stay and get the shit beaten out of you today, or you can leave and save the ass whipping for later" It pissed me off that I didn't know who he was. He didn't say a word, but walk off and I went back over to Lexi; my mother was holding her and I took her out of my mothers' arm and she held on tight to me.

"Lexi, who is he?" I asked her

"I don't wanna talk about it" She hiccupped throughout her words.

"It's okay babygirl, you can always tell me later" I told her, as I felt her tears soaking in my shirt. I walked away from where we were, occasionally looking behind me, and he was nowhere in sight.

"Sweetheart, what color did you say you wanted you room?" My mother asked her, she was always happy to answer questions

"Blue, like me and daddy's eyes" She replied, rubbing her own eyes

"What about me?" John said, and she turned her baby blues on him

"Like Uncle Johnny's too" She said and a little smile broke out on her face.

"Hey Mama Orton" John said and then gave her a hug, his goofy grin set upon his face.

"Hey John" She said, and John looked at me

"So, where were we?" He asked

"Just startin'" I said, and then John released one of the biggest, cheekiest grins ever

"What?" I asked him, without skipping a beat

"Your accent" John said, I shook my head

"Anyway, we should start. Where do you think we should start Ma?" I asked her

"Clothes, and then you can get to the rest" I nodded and she wheeled the cart with me on the left, holding Lexi and John on the right.

"I want a shirt with Uncle Johnny on it. Cenatation and then one with daddy on it" She said, we all smiled when we heard her mispronounce his name wrong. Cena ta tation, is what is sounded like.

"Cenation, buttercup" He said

"Oh, kay" She replied and nodded

"We'll get them for you, but we can't get them at this store" I told her, and she seemed sad a little, but then she sobered up.

"Alex and Mike called" John added

"And?" I asked

"He's mad because he was watching some show and Mike turned it off, and no wait, there was something in between I think" He paused, I just shook my head.

"Lexi, is blue your favorite color?" My mother asked her, she nodded. I'm glad she's so willing to tell my mother things like this, even if it was her favorite color. I wonder what day is her birthday?

"When is your birthday?" My mother asked her, she smiled brightly before answering her

"June 7th" She said my mother gasped

"Lexi, that's a couple of days away, when were you gonna tell me?" I asked her

"It's no big deal daddy, it never was" She just shrugged her shoulders, I gave mom and John a look that said I was going to plan something; Johnny gave me a thumbs up and Ma smiled.

"Lexi, why don't you and my mom go and pick out some clothes?" I asked

"Where will you be?" She asked

"Buttercup, he has to help me fix the sink in my room" John said, I nodded

"Oh, makes sense" She smiled, and then hugged her grandmother's waist. Ma smiled at her

"Let's go" She said softly, leading Lexi by her hand and John looked at me.

"Let's go" John said and we went over to the party supplies.

"Wait, what type of blue?" John asked

"What?" I asked him

"The shade, Tarzan, the shade" He said

"I'm guessing this blue" I pointed to my eyes smiling, since Lexi and I have the same eyes

"Stop that" He hit me "You're starting to remind me of Norman Bates with that" He said, I frowned

"That hurt deep" I said and laughed

"Anyway" John said, running up the aisle with another cart

"Oh yeah, I met this dude, I think he knew Lexi" I said

"How do you know?" John asked me

"For one, he kept staring at her; when she saw him she started bawling" I said, looking at the blue streamers, and then proceeding to throw them in the cart

"Who was he?" John asked, I shrugged

"She didn't want to talk about it" I said to him, he nodded

"She's opened up a lot since I first got her, she has, it's like she's grown" I said to him, throwing more blue things in the cart as John rolled it along.

"She has man" He added, I laughed

"She tough as nails too" I told him, thinking of this morning "Oh yeah, nice Batman Band-Aids" I told him, and he smiled

"What can I say man? I like Batman" He said, I shook my head

"So does Lexi" I told him, he smiled

"I know what she likes, I'm her favorite" He proclaimed, I scoffed

"I don't think so, I'm her favorite" I told him, he rolled his eyes

"Shut up" I told him, filling the cart yet again with more blue items, he at times was so fucking sarcastic

"I think we've done it" John said, I looked back at him, to see him trying to pick up things as they kept falling.

"But today's the 4th" I said

"Which means we have today and tomorrow and the 6th, dude just get this, and I'll put it in my car" He told me, and I started wondering which car he brought

"The Lincoln, I was about to bring the Stang, but you're not ready for it yet" He said and smiled and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's it" I said and rolled the cart to the check-out line, and it took a while.

"Hey, I'll just give you the cash, I gotta get back, Lexi's smarter than we think" I said

"I got it dude" He said

"You sure?" I asked him

"It's buttercup man, I got it" I smiled and shook my head

"Alright man, see ya" I said started walking away

"Where to put 'em?" He asked

"Uh, the closet in my room, I don't think she'd look there or either in your room" I told him, and he nodded and I went to find Ma and Lexi.

"I like that one" Lexi said

"So, you like black?" She asked her

"Uh, I guess so, I like that" She said, and my mother laughed

"You girls sound like you're having fun" I said to them, and Lexi laughed

"Yup, grandma also told me about when you were little, and that time when you got in mud, yuck daddy" She said, shaking like she had mud on her

"Well, daddy was a little busy body when he was little" I said to her, and picked her up and looked at the clothes

"Pretty" I told her

"Thank you" She said proudly

"We got almost about everything, but does she need furniture?" My mother asked her

"No, all the rooms are already done, but John and Teddy are gonna help me move everything" I told her and she nodded

"So, ladies are we ready?" I asked

"Yes" My mother answered

"Yup" Lexi said, proudly holding her newest grandmother's hand, I'm glad she forgot all about that creep. Lexi and Ma put all the stuff up there and I helped, and paid and I took the cart over to the hummer. John waved and pulled off, so I know that it's gonna take a little for him to completely hide everything.

"So, Grandma, are you coming over with the other people?" Lexi asked her

"I sure am sweet pea" She said

"Uh, Grandma?" She asked again

"Yes?" My mother answered her

"Do I, do I have a, a uh Grandpa?" She asked

"Well, yes you do. He's just going through some problems of his" She explained carefully to him

"He's mad because I'm here isn't he?" She asked, my mother stood completely flabbergasted

"Yes" At that point, I don't think I could successfully lie to Lexi

"I get it, and I'm sorries" She said

"Blue eyes, it's not your fault" I found myself making up random nicknames for her, she smiled

"Okay" She said solemnly, as I opened the trunk and loaded the bags in. When I finished, Lexi was sitting in the back, while my mom stood and was talking to her.

"Okay, see you in a few Granny" She giggled and smiled and wrapped her arms around my mother's neck.

"See ya sweet pea" She said, and kissed her forehead, I strapped her in and then turned to my mother.

"Ma, I'll see you in an" I looked down at my watch "An hour" I told her and she nodded

"Okay" I walked her back to her car, and shut the door when she was in and she kissed my cheek.

"See you in a little Ma" I told her and I got back in the car with Lexi. She sighed

"Tired?" I asked her

"Yeah, a little hungry too" She said

"Well, I'll fix you something today" I smiled, I realized that I've only brought her fast food, and last night's French fry overload was funny, I looked back at her and she smiled; I smiled. The drive to my house wasn't that long, maybe 10 minutes.

"Whoa" She said, as I pulled into the gates of my house

"What?" I asked her, as I pulled along the front.

"This is your house?" She asked

"Correction, our house" I said, I got out and opened her door. She took off her seat belt as John and Teddy came out, she ran up to Teddy. John helped me with her bags and we put them in the room, the left of my room, since she picked that one out with Teddy.

"Did Sean call?" I asked, lugging the bags up the steps

"Yeah, that asshole called. When will you tell him it's not good to say 'what's up asshole' when calling someone?" He asked I laughed

"Yeah, he said that and Lexi answered the phone, and she started ranting, like I do" I said, John snorted

"You say scary shit" He said

"She told Sean, she could kill him _and_ hide is body" I said to him, he stopped and looked at me "Ask him" I said, walking to the bedroom, and kicking open the door.

"Damn, she _is_ you!" John said, dropping everything on the floor.

"We can start the painting tomorrow" I told him, he nodded and we both walked out and downstairs. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I could smell the grill going in the back of the house. I walked outside, and Lexi was sitting in one of the chairs as Teddy tried to start up the grill.

"What the fuck type grill is this?" He asked me, I shook my head and laughed

"Let me do it Teddy boy" I said, he moved aside and shrugged as I turned the nozzle

"I feel dumb" He said, I laughed to myself as I heard everyone coming into the house

"Lexi? Come on babygirl, let's go meet the family" She got up from the chair and grabbed my hand, and I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Uncle Idiot's in there too huh?" She asked, I laughed

"Yes, Sean's in there too" I said, I walked into the living room, smiling as I saw everyone just sitting, and then it changed when I saw my father.

"Hey Ortons" I said and everyone smiled

"Hey" My sister Liv said, getting up preparing for a hug

"Before you hug me, Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lexi" I said, she had her head on my shoulder, a little shy I guess

"Lexi, it's okay. This is you Auntie Liv" I said, She gave me a half hug, then held her arms out for Lexi.

"Hi" She lifted her head off my shoulder and waved to Liv

"'Atta girl" I said and kissed her forehead

"This is your Uncle Tommy" I said, he broke out a true Orton smile

"Hey babycakes" She giggled, then wrapped her arms around his, neck still holding onto me; she let him go, to see both of us smiling.

"You look like daddy" She smiled and Tommy glanced at me

"You do too" He tapped her nose, earning another giggle from Lexi, he moved aside, and onto the way to the Patio as Liam came over.

"Hey Tater-Tot" Liam called her, she sighed

"SO many nicknames" She laughed

"Lexi, this is your Uncle Liam" I told her, she waved at him

"Nice to meet you too Tater-tot" He gently poked her which she laughed and playfully swiped at her

"Ugh" She groaned when Sean came up to her

"She's not Chinese" He observed her, until Ying smacked him

"That's Uncle Sean and his girlfriend Ying, she's Chinese" I told her, she laughed

"Hi" She said and waved to Ying

"This" I said, as Fefe and Ma came up "Is Uncle Tommy's girlfriend Fefe, and you know Grandma" I said, my father I didn't even bother to spare him a glance.

"Hi Lexi" She said and waved, Lexi waved back and smiled

"Hi sweet pea" My mother said, and Lexi was out of my arms and into my mothers

"See ya Later Daddy-O" She laughed, Mike must've called them

"Randal" My father stood

"Father" I said, never breaking my stare, or moving, he still pissed me off for yelling about Lexi

"She's just like you" He said, I slowly nodded

"I know" He said, I turned and started walking towards everyone else on the Patio. I got to the door to see Sean and Lexi glaring at each other

"Quit it you too" I said, taking a seat next to Teddy as John worked the grill.

"He doesn't understand I'm not a asshole!" She shouted; a pout set strong on her face as she gave him The Viper's Glare.

"Whoa, Buttercup. Daddy gives those looks to people" John said, her face softened

"He does?" She asked, and turned around to look at John on my mother's lap

"Yup, especially when he's wrestling. You should've seen him in the locker room" John nodded, and I shook my head

"So what's been up Johnny?" Tommy asked him, taking a swig of beer he brought

"Nothin' much man" John replied, flipping the burger

"Ran-Ran, I missed you. We don't talk that much anymore" Liv said

"Little sis, I've missed you too. Things have been busy, with wrestling and Lexi and the pl-" I caught myself as John glared at me

"The pl?" Liv asked

"Lexi's birthday" I mouthed to her and she nodded, taking a sip of her beer

"So, Tater-tot how old are you?" Liam asked her, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Uncle…Liam?" She asked, he nodded and she smiled "I'm 4" She smiled

"That's nice, what about your favorite color?" Tommy asked

"Blue, like me and daddy's and Uncle Johnny's and yours and well, everybodies here" She smiled, and they all chuckled and I heard a small laugh at the door. I didn't need to turn around to understand that, that was my father.

"So, babycakes when's your birthday?" Tommy asked her again

"June 7th, but I don't wannas do nothing, because I told daddy that" She said, and climbed over Teddy and into my lap.

"Yup, sure did" I said, and kissed the back of her head, I didn't realize there was music playing, and I groaned when I realized that there was Lady Gaga playing. Her eyes lit up, and he gasped.

"I love this song" She said, and started to scoot off me

"I know" I mumbled

"Lexi, could you go and get daddy's phone please?" I asked she nodded and went off singing.

"Rah rahs, da da da, doma da da da, gaga oh la la! WANTS YOUS BAD ROMANCE!" I groaned as she got louder, and everyone laughed

"Not funny when it's a 18 hour car drive" I mumbled

"I WANTS YOUS UGLY, I WANTS YOU DESIGN! I WANTS YOU LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE" Sean was laughing so hard I swear he was about to piss himself

"I WANTS YOU LOVE AND BAD ROMANCE! CAUGHTS IN A BAD ROMANCES!" I don't really understand how I could hear her from my room? WTF? My mother couldn't stop smiling, and wow John, you're really gonna hum?

"I GOTS IT BAD, BADS ROMANCE! I WANTS YOU LOVE AND NAN BAD ROMANCE! OH WHOA WHOA OH OH! CAUGHT IN A BAD ROMANCE" I started laughing, as much as her singing wasn't fun on the drive, it now seemed to be the funniest thing ever.

"I love her already" Sean whimpered through laughing

"Don't piss yourself" I laughed out

"UNCLE JOHNNY! SING WITH ME" She said, it sounded like she was coming down the stairs

"RAH RAHS GAGA GA RAH RAH OH LALA WANTS YOU BAD ROMANCE!" The song ended, she put on one of the brightest smiles and bowed.

"WHOO! GO LEXI!" I shouted and clapped, and then mom and the others joined in, clapping with me

"Thank yous, any requests?" She smiled bright, that was my shining star. I was beginning to guess John's iPod was plugged up, until I felt someone hit me.

"Don't even think about it" He said, I laughed, damn he could always tell what I was thinking about. I got up, and put my iPod on the speakers; I grabbed the remote and sat back down.

"No Metallica" She reminded me, I nodded, I figured she'd like 1901 by Phoenix, it's catchy.

"What's this?" She asked, and then she started nodding to the beat, so she's heard it before. John came over and picked her up and started dancing with her

"CALLING HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! I'S BE ANYTHING OU ASK AND MORE! OH YEAHS OH YEAH OH YEAHS OH YEAHS!" I WAS FOLDED OVER LAUGHING, John was laughing, so was mom, and…dad. I didn't even want to tell her they were the wrong words because it was so cute! I looked over again, and now she seemed puzzled about what was playing, she just shrugged and looked at John.

"I don't know this one buttercup" He said

"I play this all the time!" I got up and swept Lexi up off her feet

"I race my feet, I miss a beat, throw my seat, don't care get off my back" Lexi giggled at my singing, I kept dancing with her, singing

"I make a sound, I wash down, around so round, Get off don't touch my stack" I sang to her as she tapped my nose

"Come step outside, to shoot me high, 'cause I'm about to crack" I started to smile

"123 TURNAROUND! DON'T YOU WATCH ME NOW JUST TURNAROUND" I sang as Liv and Tommy got up, and started dancing around me

"JUST TURNAROUND! TOUCH YOUR KNEES DON'T LOOK JUST TURNAROUND! DO IT NOW, DON'T MAKE ME COUNT TO 4" I SANG WITH MY YOUNGER SIBLINGS

"123 TURNAROUND" John sang into the spatula

"WATCH YOURSELF, WHY DON'T YOU TURN AROUND? CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND, DO IT NOW, WALK RIGHT THROUGH THAT DOOR" We sang and I noticed my mom singing along with Teddy, and John, still in the spatula

"WHO COULD IT? PLEASE DON'T LOOK AT ME! SO OBVIOUSLY" Liv sang to Lexi, shrugging and covering her face as she motioned along with the lyrics.

"IT MAKES ME SWEAT! STRAIGHT TO MY HEAD I'M TURNING REDDISH SOMEONE SAID I'M SO UPSET" Tommy said, thrashing around his head full of hair

"COME STEP OUTSIDE TO SHOOT ME HIGH, OH BEFORE I FORGET" Sean finally got up and sang to Lexi, who finally cut him some slack

"123, TURNAROUND!" I held her, then spun around and gave her to Tommy, who did the same as she circled and Teddy and Liam joined in.

"DON'T YOU WATCH ME NOW, JUST TURNAROUND TOUCH YOUR KNEES DON'T LOOK JUST TURNAROUND DO IT NOW, DON'T MAKE ME COUNT TO FOUR" We sounded a hot mess, but we didn't care, it make Lexi smile as she got used to the lyrics and began singing along

"123 TURNAROUND!" She yelled over all of us, and we laughed

"WATCH YOURSELF, WHY DON'T YOU TURNAROUND, CAN'T YOU SEE, I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND? DO IT NOW, WALK RIGHT THROUGH THAT DOOR" She had cupped Liam's cheeks and she laughed, her brown hair falling off her shoulders

"DO DO DOO-DOO," Liv, Liam, Tommy, Sean and Teddy sang that part, I usually sang this part

"Somebody take this please" I said, nodding my head

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT" I said, holding my hand out, "HEY, HEY, HEY, AY, AY, AY, OK, OK" I said, waving my arms as they settled down

"We're unannounced, so shut your mouth, we can do it now, if you can make it fast" I sang with my eyes closed

"My head is wired, I'm so damn tired, I hope this feeling lasts" I said, as they all started dancing as the song sped up

"123 TURNAROUND, DON'T YOU WATCH ME NOW JUST TURNAROUND WATCH YOUR KNEES DON'T LOOK JUST TURNAROUND DO IT NOW, MAKE ME COUNT TO FOUR" We sang loudly, we're having so much fun, the Ortons

"123 TURNAROUND, WATCH YOURSELF WHY DON'T YOU TURNAROUND? CAN'T YOU SEE I DON'T NEED YOU AROUND DO IT NOW, DON'T MAKE ME COUNT TO FOUR" We sang, I haven't had this much fun singing, since I had a match with Johnny boy

"Come on watch me! Hmmm, do it now, walk right through that door" The song ended and we all sat down in exhaustion, with Lexi on my lap.

"Ran-Ran, we haven't sang like that together since my 21st birthday" She said, I nodded in agreement

"We were drunk, and I'm not sure if that counts" I told her, and we laughed about it, retelling the memories from that day as John finished cooking the food. We all ate, and John sat down next to me. It was starting to get late, as we just drank and talked about anything that came to our minds. I had fun tonight, the most fun I've had in a while. Everyone was starting to get tired, and Lexi was falling asleep. Ted started to clean up as John and I walked everyone to the door; my mom first, kissed me on the cheek and kissed Lexi on the forehead. I whispered my goodbyes as everyone kissed Lexi and walking out the door. My father was the next to last, Tommy was behind him.

"Randal, I still want to talk about this, but. I wanted to say I apologize for acting the way I did, without knowing her, she's wonderful" He said

"Everything she's been through, I wish I could undo it, but I can't so I just make everyday fun for her" I told him, he kissed my forehead, and kissed Lexi's forehead and then Tommy kissed her forehead and then everyone was gone. I carried Lexi upstairs and laid her down in the extra bedroom where all her things were. John, Ted and I can start painting her room tomorrow; I came downstairs and sat on the couch next to John.

"Today was fun" I said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Tarzan, you haven't sang like that since karaoke night my 30th birthday" He said, as he put his feet up on the table. I heard Ted come in, and close the door and set the plates of food down on the counter.

"Hey John?" I asked him sleepily, my head was on his shoulder and to be honest, it was comfy.

"Yeah Tarzan?" He asked, yawning

"How come I haven't found Jane?" I asked him, I think I was a little drunk too, I can't tell

"I don't know, maybe you'd fall in love with one of the monkeys" He said, I nodded, not fully understanding what he meant by that. I'd ask him tomorrow if I didn't forget; my eyelids drooped as I tried to keep myself awake.

"Fuck it" I mumbled and let the sleep drag me down. I still wondered what John meant by saying maybe I'll fall in love with one of the monkeys. Tarzan with a monkey? Disney'll love to hear that.


	8. Confusion is the Contradiction of Blue

**I just wanted to say a few things: Addicted to Cenaton was the only one to mention anything about the last chapter, when I dropped a bomb and it definitely explodes in this chapter. I orinigally wanted to post Lexi's party by today, but time was not on my side with the graduation today, yes I cried a little. It was a very bittersweet moment, much like the one Randy has in this chapter. I also have a little convo with myself Randy and John as motivation for myself. Thank you guys and I'll try to do as much as I can with the rest of this week off from school! Rock and Love, Velvet**

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, my head was on John's shoulder. He was…comfy. I don't think Lexi or Teddy was awake yet, and my throat was on fire; I don't want to lose my voice, not just yet. I shifted, and I poked him in the ribs accidently<p>

"Damn Randy that hurt" He sleepily mumbled

"Sorry, Monkey" I told him, I always called him my monkey, because he was my monkey. I then realized that my voice was hoarse, which mean I probably shouldn't have been singing last night, and then the phone rang. I got up to answer it, with a little push from John and walked to the table by the door.

"Hello?" I answered, but it just sounded like rough whispering

"Hi Randy" It was my mom, she sounded okay; usually us Orton's can always tell when there's trouble in the Orton Jungle. Damn, I'm going all out.

"Hi Ma" I said, and I heard her laugh

"You're voice is gone, I just called to see how Sweet pea is doing" She said, I laughed

"She's fine, still sleeping. So is Ted, we all had a late night" I said, and I could feel her smiling on the other end

"Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep. Eat chicken soup to help your throat, but you may need to go mute for a day or too" She offered.

"Thanks ma" I told her and she hung up, and I plopped back down on the couch with John. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling sleepier than when I woke up.

"Who was it?" John asked, both his eyes closed. I looked up at him and poked him in the cheek. He smacked my hand away and glared at me

"Ma" I mouthed.

"She recommended you not talk huh? Well for the best, don't you have a dry erase board?" He asked, I nodded. He got up and went looking for it while I laid back and my eyes began to get watery. Only when I'm really sleepy and I'm trying not to go to sleep that happens.

"Here" I heard a slap from the table in front of me

"Tarzan, scoot your ass over" I didn't even have time to glare him down, as I lean up out of his spot and he sat down. I leaned back and he shrugged his shoulder and my head fell in his lap. I opened my eyes and glared at him, very sleepily.

"You're funny" He laughed and I hit him.

"Sleep Tarzan, my hot ass will still be here" I reached my hand back and slapped his shoulder, and he laughed

"Night Monkey"

I felt someone poking me in my ribs.

"John, stop" I said hoarsely, but it didn't stop, and I pushed his hand away, and it started again.

"Daddy, wake up!" It was Alexis , standing there in her clothes, hair a mess, and something in her hand.

"Hey babygirl" I said

"You're voice is gone too!" She cried out, I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"John and your grandma think that we shouldn't talk for a while. Even _when_ Lady Gaga is on" She frowned.

"I know babygirl, I know" I said, as she pouted and laid her head on my shoulder. I sat up, and pulled her onto my lap. I reached for the dry erase board and the pen. I uncapped it and wrote down 'start writing on this. Do you want John to come and pick up the paint for your room?' She smiled, eagerly and began shaking John.

"Uncle" She went from low to high and I poked her with the corner of the white board. She made an 'o' with her mouth, then smacked him with the board.

"Buttercup! What the hell?" He said, rubbing his eyes out of his sleep filled daze, I was laughing and he glared at me. She looked around to erase what I wrote, then she just used her sleeve. 'Come get paint 4 my rum room', he smiled at her, and got up. I noticed he was shirtless, and I didn't notice that last night, or this morning. Oh, the question; shit I can't talk. I went upstairs to get my boots, and came back down, hopping on a few steps to slide my boots on. I grabbed my keys to see John and Lexi already outside, walking to the Hummer.

"Want me to drive?" John asked, I nodded and hopped in the back. Lexi climbed in and I fastened her seatbelt. John started the truck, and I yawned.

"We gotta get you one of those boards to, ha-ha you could wear yours" He peeked back at me and I gave him the finger. During most of the ride, we just stared out the window, and nobody really said anything to each other, until John pulled into the parking lot. She unstrapped her seatbelt, and I picked her up and stepped out. John locked up and followed; me, I went to find whiteboards and Lexi looked up confused. I grabbed one and then we went to the paint. She got so excited at all the colors and, much like she said, went straight to the blue. She scrunched her nose at them, picking up the sample palettes and the putting them back when she decided not to go with them. She picked up one color and she almost screamed in excitement. A toothy grin grew on her face and I knew she wanted that color. She began writing things down on my whiteboard, since someone forgot theirs. She handed me the board, and I began reading them. _Snowflakes, lots of snowflakes and they can be grey althogh sum can b whit_. I laughed, we need to work on spelling. John and I began searching for some templates and we found this pretty blue and grey snowflake boarder. I went to get the guy so he could get up some paint and then we're out. John got the paintbrushes and pans I think and now, I have the paint. I got four cans, because that's a big room. John actually brought the stuff since I forgot my wallet at the house I wrote down that I'd pay him back but he said, no because it was for Lexi. When we got home Teddy was still asleep so John and I decided to get started on the room. I put on some old basketball shorts and a tank top and when I got to Lexi's room, she tugged on my shirt. She pointed to the room next to mines.

"I thought you would like this one" I said to her

"Hmm" She said

"It's right down the hall, and anytime you need me I'm a few steps away; and John's room is kind of next to mines" I said, and she nodded

"Kay" My throat was on fucking fire. She left, I think to go wake Teddy up and John and I began painting. It was kind of relaxing until my arm started cramping up, I just shook it off and used the other one. About an hour in we were almost done except for the back wall. I went to turn around and the paint from my brush splattered on John; he didn't say anything at first, I thought that it I was in the clearing. Until he rolled it over my arm.

"Dead Cena" I whispered and tackled him to the ground. I'm so glad we taped plastic to the floor, otherwise I'd be pissed. We landed in a paint pan and the blue got on me and him, and we rolled around a bit, me trying to get into a more dominate position.

"Too damn big" I huffed and he stopped and laughed at me, while I was still trying to take him down.

"Randy, stop" He said, I loosened my grip on him

"Randy stop" He said more seriously, and I guess he was getting tired and he tried to get up and, our lips met. No, not a kiss, they smacked into each other and neither of us immediately backed away. That's my best friend, since like forever! And I'm not gay and neither is John, it's just a one time thing, like how that time Mike got a handjob while drunk but- not the best example because he's bi. It's just John, it's just him. I don't know how my eyes got closed but they were. Fuck, his were closed to. They opened same time as mines, and he saw the same thing I saw in his eyes. Fear.

* * *

><p><em>Randy: Well Velvet, you did it<em>

_Me: Thanks Ran, I felt like you were walking across the stage with me_

_John: What about me?_

_Me: You too Johnny boy_

_Randy & John: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO_

_Me: Thanks guys, you guys are all the birthday gifts I need *smile*_

_Randy: I know I'm a hot stud_

_John: I'm hotter_

_Me: I love you guys_

_John: I love you too munchkin_

_Randy: You've made me proud._

_Me: *Smiles*_


	9. My Girl

**I know that some of the reviewers don't like slash/yaoi and to be honest, at first I had no intention at it, and then I did. To be truthfully honest, the story just has a mind of its own and if the mood is that it isn't gonna be slash then it isn't. I do know it's my story and I can put ANYTHING in it, but if it's not right, it's not right and it won't be in the story. It's like I'm just writing as they're experiencing, and I hope that I don't lose reviewers because of this. I never know what I'm going to write until I start writing it. I go with the flow and once it's written, there's nothing much I can do about it and I hope, again I don't lose any readers.**

**Warning: Explicit Language and there is one sex scene but not details, and it's between a dude and a chick**

* * *

><p>I don't know what to say. I paced back and forth at a confused looking John on the floor.<p>

"John I'm straight" I said, after a moment of still ness

"I am too, I'm not the one who decided to tackle me!" He yelled, he was going through the same confusion I was.

"I'm straight John" I said again

"I like fucking chicks!" He yelled more at himself than at me

"I'm fucking straight. Straight as a pole strippers dance on, I'm okay. I don't know or understand what the fuck that was but it was an accident, like feeling your teacher's boob" I tried to convince myself. I'm not, or never looked at John in that way; I think I just contradicted myself. I don't like men.

"I like women, I like fucking vaginas, I mean pussy or vagina" THAT WAS NOTHING. John and I are we're brothers.

"You're my brother, and I love you only as that, a brother" I said aloud

"I got a chick I'm tryna get with and I'm not gay! I'm straight. I insert my situation in a girl's situation and I'm happy" John said aloud

"What's going on?" Ted asked me

"GET THE FUCK OUT" I yelled at him and he stared at me and then went down the steps. I hope Alexis didn't hear me.

"I like fucking women" I said, and something just, it isn't right. I started for the steps and my keys and I left out the door. Her room isn't finished and I need help, I need my Lyn. She was one of the best friends I've ever had who used to have the biggest crush on me, but she got over it, and I did too, I called her.

"Yeah?" She answered

"Lyn, you by yourself?" I asked her

"Yeah" She said

"I need to fuck me. I know right now, I'm kinda making it seem like you're a whore and you're not but I need this" I told her

"What's wrong?" She asked me

"Just, no questions, please" I told her

"Oh, okay" She said, and I was driving over the speed limit but I don't give a damn. I'm fucking straight and it's the point. Something inside of me was relieved when I pulled up in front of her house. I stopped and yanked the gear in park, jumped out and knocked as hard as I could.

"You're here" She said, dressed in a robe, short and white

"I just need you right now" I told her, she just nodded and I kissed her roughly on the lips. I slammed the door behind me, and picked her up, walking back into her bedroom. I quickly and roughly stripped my clothes, when I thought, I didn't bring a condom and she handed me one. I slipped it on and it was like I went apeshit; no pun intended. I gripped her headboard and went my hardest, not thinking of her but thinking of a way to get this anger out. I'm straight, I'm banging one of St. Louis's most hottest chicks right now and I'm loving it. The more I'm starting to realize I kissed John, my fucking brother the more angrier I get, it meant nothing; I'm fucking straight. I went harder and harder and started to hear thumps not realizing anything or _anyone_. I started to feel the headboard shift and heard it to begin to splinter and crack and I gripped it harder. Every thrust was like a punch, the more violent I got the more anger _I thought _was released. When I came, I saw red, red and it just slowly started to fade away and return my vision. My hand was bleeding and splinters stood out, I slumped down in the bed, trying to catch my breath. I felt her move, but I grabbed her by her waist with my good hand to my chest.

"Just lie there, please" She sank down and her finger traced patterns on my abs.

"Are you going to explain to me what happened now?" She asked

"We accidently kissed. I'm straight, he's my brother, I like girls" I said

"You and John" She said

"Yeah" I said, I enjoyed having sex with her

"What did he say?" She asked me

"He liked fucking chicks too. He's straight" I said

"How did this start?" She asked me

"We were painting Alexis's room, and I got paint on him and he got it on me and I tackled him. He wanted me up but you know John he jokes and he got up and smack" I made the sound effect for the dramatization on the moment.

"So, it was an accident?" She asked

"Yes" I said unsure, it was an accident, because he didn't mean it

"Randy, I just want you to know that whatever happens, and I mean _whatever_ that I'll still be here. By the way who's Alexis?" She asked

"My daughter. And, and I can't be gay because Alexis needs a mother, to show her how to dress and how to get boys and I gotta reject them and girl stuff. Talk about how unfair I am and how she hates me and how I aggravate her" I rambled

"There are children with two moms, and there are children with two dads" She said

"But that can't be Alexis" I said

"Why not?" She asked

"Because I'm not gay" I said

"Well, you haven't been on the market for a while" She said

"I've been busy with work" I told her, she laughed

"Haven't been with any roadies have we?" She asked, I laughed

"No ma'am" I said, she laughed

"That's my southern gentleman" I laughed at her

"Feelin' better darlin'?" She asked

"Yeah, maybe I'm one of the guys who'll just spend his life alone" I told her. I ran my hand down her back which made her giggle; it was cute.

"Oh darlin' I don't think you'll be one of those type people. Just you wait and see" She said, I smiled. No matter whatever I went through, she was always there, and always put a smile on my face.

"You should fuck me more often" She made her voice deep and I laughed

"Imitating me won't intimidate me Lyn" I said, she smiled

"I'm glad that you feel better Tarzan, happy" She said

"Me too. I better call my girl before she flips out. I'm goin' in the kitchen, want anything?" I asked her

"No darlin' I'm fine" I got up and put my underwear on and walked to the kitchen with my IPhone. I started looking through pictures than calling her and I realized that I had more 'dad' moments than ever. I laughed, the picture of her was when she as singing Lady Gaga in the car, her hair was all over everywhere and her mouth wide open, with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. Then the screen changed. _Johnny Boy's calling_. I answered it.

"We need to talk" Was the first thing said out of my mouth

"You need to get your ass back here, Lexi's gone" Was the first thing said out of his mouth, I questioned my existence.


	10. I Love You Alexis, Till The End

**I got a few reviews about slash. I knew in beginning this story and with all my stories that not everyone will do what I do, and it's okay because it's what makes you different. People who didn't like that part, if it does turn out to be slash I'll let you know in advance and I'm just grateful that you liked the story thus far. I'm very excited because this is Chapter 10, and over 50 reviews and I'm just very grateful right now, so thank you guys, it means alot to me that you take time to read and review this.**

* * *

><p>I panicked. Did he just say Alexis was gone? Alexis Alyssa Orton? My Alexis? My Lexi, my babygirl, my mother's sweet pea, Liam's tater-tot? Tommy's babycakes? John's buttercup? Ted's munchkin? Sean's Chinese baby?<p>

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked

"She heard you yell at Teddy" He said, from his voice I could tell he was sorry, about the past few hours.

"I'm coming" I said and hung up. I ran back in the room and quickly put on my clothes.

"Darlin' what's the matter?" Lyn asked me

"She's gone; my girl's gone because she heard me yell at Teddy. Fuck I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this" I said, looking for my car keys. I never realized that she was dressed and on her way out to the car; when I heard her start up, I've never ran faster in my life. Wait, that was a lie; when Lexi fell I ran faster. She slid over and I slammed the gear in drive and I sped, all the way to my house.

"I can't fucking believe I let some little stupid shit come between me and her. I wasn't it wasn't meant so I don't understand how it got like this. It took me a few minutes to get home but in those minutes, I thought the worse. I thought about what could've happened to her. Her mother could've kidnapped her, or worse Jack could've. I swear to fucking god if he has my baby girl.

"Ran, slow down" Lyn said, but I wasn't hearing her. I was worried about my baby girl. Lexi, I don't understand why she's run away and because of, of me. I wasn't there to tell her everything's okay, what if she's gone? I can't deal with myself if my little girl is gone. I keep trying to convince myself that she's okay, that she'll be fine but nothing is getting me to that point. Nothing.

"Randy, slow down" She said, her voice being raised. I can't deal with the pressure. I can't really understand myself right now and it's getting harder and harder for me to do certain things and comprehend what is being yelled at me.

"NO!" I turned to look at her "My baby girl's out there and I'm going to find her!" I turned forward a little too late. Next thing I knew I was being pushed back, we definitely flipped a few times, and we definitely were upside down. I thought about Alexis. Ever since she came into my life, I've been nothing but happy, and nothing but caring and nothing but loving. She's changed me for a better good, I'm not that self-absorbed man whore I used to be, but he died a while ago. I haven't even cleared things up with my father. He's pissed because I have her; I promised that I would be the best father that I can be and I let my anger take over and now I'm lying in my car with someone who doesn't deserve to die. I let my anger get the best of me and now I have no one, not Alexis, my mother, none of my siblings or my brother John. I have no one, because my ill-mannered temper put me there and I have no one to blame but myself. I think I hear footsteps, but I'm not sure. Blood is all on my shirt and I can't tell if it's mines or hers.

"Randy?" Her voice scared me, it was soft and barely audible; I was scared she wasn't going to make it

"I'm here, I'm here, you okay?" I asked her, I was more worried about her, she wasn't supposed to be here

"My leg hurts and I can't feel my arm" She said, I could tell someone was by my window.

"I'm calling for help, just stay awake" It was a lady, a pretty one too, but that ring on her finger meant off limits. Oh my god, I looked at her finger and it mean something. I'm glad; I'm wonderful I love it.

"Lyn, talk to me babe" I said

"About what?" She hissed as she tried to move

"Don't move babe, just stay there" I told her, she nodded

"That lady is calling for help, guess what?" I asked her

"What? What could you possibly be thinking of?" She asked me

"I looked at her ring finger" I said, she began to smile

"Does that mean what I think it means?" She asked me

"I think it does" I wanted to reach over and kiss her, but I didn't want her to move. I heard a clutter of footsteps coming to my side. I reached up and touched my forehead and blood spilt on my fingers.

"Get her first, on the other side" I yelled and they went around.

"Randy what are you doing?" She asked me

"I'm fine" My vision started blurring up I blinked "Just don't fight them, babe" I said, she laughed; I started getting pain in my head, slowing down and blinking slowly.

"Randy" She said, as they began to cut the door off, I couldn't say anything as the pain worsened me.

"Randy" She said louder, I wanted to say that I would be fine, but I didn't have the energy.

"Randy" She whimpered, her voice started to get farther and farther "Ran-Ran please" I tried to smile, but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"RANDY!" I could hear talking and footsteps, and some type of machinery. Mom would be proud I'm using big words.

"This door's jammed" One of the EMT's said, trying to get my door open. Kind of difficult when it's upside down. I took a breath, and reached around and tried to pull my wallet out.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of them asked me

"Shh" I said, and reached around for my iPhone. I flipped to the pictures of Lexi. The Lady Gaga sing along, the French fry overloads, the whining and crying, I loved all of it. Even if I had to do the car ride all over again, I would. The last picture I saw was her singing Lady Gaga, the picture I was looking at in Lyn's apartment. Then everything, slowly faded to black. Daddy loves you Alexis.


	11. She's My Rock

**I know I caught a lot of people off guard with Chapter 10, and a lot of people are really worried, about Randy and Lexi and the next few chapters are gonna be sad like this and it just builds the plot I guess. Over 60 reviews guys? Yall are amazing and all I can say is thanks :D**

* * *

><p>First thing I experienced waking up was pain. My head was throbbing, my arm was on fucking fire; this bed was lumpy as shit too.<p>

"What the fuck, first buttercup then him?" It was John, and I half expected him to not show up. I tried, with all of my strength to open my eyes

"Randy, oh thank God" Himself and my mother were in the room

"Where is everybody else?" I asked him

"Out, looking for my sweet pea" My mother said, she came around on the right side of my bed, and took my hand.

"Do you have anywhere you think she might go? Or where you might go, she is just like you" My mother stated, I tried to sit up and John jumped up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be an asshole" He said, I smiled and shook my head

"Fuck you, my daughter's out there" I told him, and tried to sit up once again and once again, he pushed me down.

"Yeah my _goddaughter's _out there, and we have the whole Orton clan out looking for her" He said

"Nobody's found her yet?" I asked him, he shook his head sadly

"No" He said. I wished that I never ever freaked out about that, I mean it means that I'm not gay that I freaked out about it, but- I'm giving myself a headache. It's good that I reacted like I did because it means I'm straight, but is that another contradiction? I should've never left, because if I did, I wouldn't have got Lyn-

"Where's Lyn?" I asked him

"She got the shorter end of the stick" He said, I sat myself up even though I felt like shit

"Fuck, I should've made her stay home" I told him, I felt bad. I fucked her and then almost killed her and not in a good way.

"She's in a coma Randy" John spoke, she was my best friend. She's been there throughout every big obstacle in my life and now, she's-she's umm

"Randy, what were you doing? I've always known you to be a good driver" My mother mumbled quietly

"She kept telling me to slow down, I didn't think that, that the truck wouldn't see me" I told her, I wasn't sure how bad it was but I told myself, not now, not in front of them. I shut my eyes tight to keep anything from leaking out, and I heard footsteps.

"Randy, I found this by the lake a little ways from your house" It was Tommy, and he had tears in his eyes.

"No" I started breathing heavier, no, not my Alexis. I bit down on the inside of my cheek and I could feel the blood dripping out

"She's alive, I know it, My daughter isn't dead" I told them

"HER SHOES ARE IN THE FUCKING LAKE!" He yelled at me,

"SHE'S MY FUCKING DAUGHTER! I KNOW SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I yelled back at him, how fucking dare he say she's dead? If she was, I would be lost and completely wrong right now. Everything wouldn't be going as 'well' as it is right now; I would be dying right now.

"Randy" He said through clenched teeth "As much as I didn't know her, from that one night, I was proud to be her uncle. She's gone bro, all this shit proves it" He sulked over towards me and sat on the side of the bed

"She, Lexi's not gone, s-she's n -not" I couldn't even bear the thought of living my life now without her. She's my daughter, my world, my everything and I can't even stand to be without her.

"Randy, she's gone" He whispered. He hugged me close

"Alexis?" I said weakly

"I'm sorry" I can't get it through my head, she's not gone, she's just MIA for a little. My Alexis isn't gone, she's perfect, she's here, she's mines. My Alexis, and no one elses. My AAO, It's not an RKO but it's pretty fucking close.

"She can't be, she's here I know it and she's safe, I can feel it" My mother didn't want to look at me, but she was crying and John was too.

"Alexi's isn't gone, she can't be gone she's my rock" I said, John started shaking his head

"I can't do this" John got up and left, I wish that I could do that.

"I'm sorry Randy" My mother told me, I just shook my head I would've known if she was dead, if she wasn't breathing because if she wasn't then I wouldn't be here. I'd be miserable, off in some insane asylum slowly decaying away.

"Ma" I said, I felt weak, and defeated. Did this mean she was gone?

"Everybody's looking for her man. No one has word yet" Liam entered the room and whispered to Mom.

"Just get me the fuck out of here" I said to no one in particular. I just wanted out, and be home watching Lady Gaga videos with my girl. I don't like Lady Gaga, but I'd do it for Alexis, because I know she loves it. Liam nodded and went to go find my doctor, as everybody just stood there.

"Where's my phone?" I asked them, I wanted to look at the pictures again. I know for a fact that she's alive even though everyone else thinks differently. She's become my life and I love her, ever since she asked me what the word often meant, I found myself laughing at the things she does. Like singing with me, even though she doesn't know the words to the song; Dancing with us even though she's just met her uncles and aunt. That's just the things Lexi does, and that's what makes her Lexi, but it's also what makes her an Orton. I love my babygirl, my mini me, my tiny Orton. Lexi, where ever you are, I know you're okay and I know that you're thinking of me. Tommy handed me my phone, I ignored the missed calls and went straight to the pictures. There was the one, I always loved, her singing Lady Gaga; then her again, with the French fry wrappers which reminded me of John in some way, and the new one. It was of me and her, sleeping; I smiled, I can't remember when this was taken though. We look so much alike, it makes no sense. I pray to God she's okay, and she's safe. I know I've made more than a few sins in the past year, but please, God don't let her die.


	12. Mini Miz? I Don't Think So Mike

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to the reviews things got a little hectic for me with working out my website and the dog days of school. I just want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and making me want to complete the story. Again, like in all other AN's it means a lot to me and it does. I have a poll up so you guys can vote, so you guys can guess who the unknown number is, and please vote, because it's just fun for me and a little of Lexi too :)**

* * *

><p>After our little meltdown, I was told I broke my right arm, four ribs and fractured my fibula; whatever the fuck that is. John was sleeping, so was mom and Tommy left; I don't think he could deal with this. I pulled out my phone, and saw that I had 109 missed calls; damn I know I'm sexy, but damn. I smiled, and unlocked my phone to see who it was from; WWE peeps. Ted, Sheamus, Miz, Riley, Hunter, Barrett? Okay, weird. I just called Mike.<p>

"Miz, here" He answered

"Hey, why'd you call me?" I asked him, I felt him smile on the end.

"Well Mista Orton, This is detective Mizanin" He's a fucking clown

"What the fuck are you doing? Tell him!" I think that was Alex

"Oh, right. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, this strange number's been calling everyone's phone and at first we thought it was John, because he does shit like that" I laughed, God he does "He's just been blowing up our phones, like WTF?" He said

"Who is it?" I asked him

"How the fuck should I know, and btw dude, everyone's looking for Mini Miz" He said

"Uh, I don't think so, that's a Mini Orton" I told him, he always made the situation lighter, no matter how fucked up the situation was, just like Lyn.

"Right, we'll see. Everybody's looking for her, she's like a part of the WWE fam already man" He said

"Thanks man" I told him

"Hope your crippled ass gets better" Mike stated

"Get better soon!" Riley yelled, I laughed at the pair

"Thanks guys" I said

"One more thing, any place you think she would go?" He asked me

"No, Tommy and the guys checked it out already" I said

"But Detective Mizanin is better" He spoke with a thick country accent, it was just too funny to ignore

"Mike, let's go" Alex told him, and he laughed

"Alright babe" He replied to Alex "Orton, I'll see you in a little" He said

"Likewise" I said, and the end of our conversation. I didn't notice John as he sat back down from stretching

"Who was on the phone?" He asked

"Let me see your phone, Johnny" He asked

"Why?" He asked, what was _he_ hiding?

"Just let me see, Mike called" I told him and he gave me his phone. He had a bright orange case for his phone, with of course, 'Cenation' on it.

"Look like Barney took a shit and lit it up" I mumbled, he grinned

"If you weren't in this hospital, I'd hit you" He glared, I laughed. I compared out missed calls, my mom, Mike, Riley, and then the unknown number. Same as my phone. I handed him his phone, and wondered who the hell was calling me. I tried to think about it, but I couldn't think of anyone and I didn't feel like doing all that searching shit. I laid back and just sighed; I miss my little girl, I didn't even hear the footsteps coming into my room.

"Randy?" I opened my eyes and it was my father

"Dad" I said, he was holding something in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I bought this for her when I heard she went missing" He said

"Thanks" I said to him

"I fucked up okay? Can't I fuck up in a while?" He asked

"It's a difference between fucking up and being a complete asshole" I told him, he scoffed

"I'm sorry" He said "I wanna help look for the newest Orton" He said, I nodded

"Everyone's out looking for her, you're welcome to join. But when we find her, you have to apologize because she knows. She's smart for her age" I told him

"Already she sounds like an Orton" He said, I laughed

"If you think she sounds like one now, you should've heard Sean and her phone conversation. She told him she could kill him and hide the body where no one could find it" I told him, that really made him laugh

"She sounds like you" He said, I smiled

"She is just like me" I told him "Could you go get that nurse, the hot one because I wanna go see Lyn" I told him, he shook his head and laughed

"That's my boy" He walked off into the hallway and she came in

"Yes Mr. Orton?" She came in, I flashed her the Orton smile, which is completely irresistible

"Do you think you could let a dog loose, for a few?" I asked her

"I'm not suppose to, your suppose to stay in bed" She said

"Pretty please with me on top?" I asked and winked at her

"Oh okay, just for a little" She took the needles out of my arm and got a wheelchair for me. I had a hell of a time getting down and John and Dad had to help me

"Oh you fat son of a bitch" John said, as him and my dad picked me up

"Fuck you, at least that hot nurse wants me" I said and he laughed

"Oh, your mom will make sure she doesn't come and rape you" I shook my head. THIS was the John I knew.

"Come on, tic tac. Roll me to Lyn's room" I said. He smacked my good shoulder and rolled me to her room; she looked so peaceful when she slept. Her hair was tossed on the bed beneath her, she looked pale.

"I'm so sorry Lyn" I said, she looked lost being in the bed; and it was because she just didn't belong. She belonged home, or with me, but not in that car with me; never in the car with me. I grabbed her hand

"I fucked up, I'm sorry monkey" I told her, and kissed her hand. She was willing to go and help look for my daughter even though she didn't know her; that was my monkey. I smiled, she was just amazing. I loved her.

"Come on Ran, let's go back" Johnny said, I smiled again to Lyn, and nodded. Me sitting here taking in oxygen isn't gonna bring her back any sooner, so I went back to my room but still I couldn't get the thought of those girls out of my mind. Those girls are my life, my life. Now I'm saying all this mushy gushy love shit; just for you Lexi.


	13. It Was A Funny Moment

**VICTORY! Finally Chapter 13, my lucky number I'm so proud. tear. Okay, anyway I've been lots of busy, I wrote Chapter 5 of The Cold One, and it's so depressing but I feel it makes the story. I'm also working on Chapter 1 of The Undead Chronicles; it's a new one I hope you guys'll check it out when it's posted. It's about a vampire hunter, you get my drift? I'm also working of Chapter 2 of Contaminate, so it's a lot of writing. I'm happy though, writing keeps me sane. Oh Polls, right. You have this chapter and I believe maybe 2-3 more chapters before the poll closes. It'll surprise me to see who everyone thinks it is. Heads up: Randy + Really strong anesthetics = A really funny chapter**

* * *

><p>Ever since I came back from visiting Lyn, my ribs have been hurting so fucking much. I could tell John was frustrated, and with me; my mother as well.<p>

"Can you just tell her to get some fucking drugs in me please?" I asked my mother, and she went to go get the nurse

"Ran, stop being such an asshole" John muttered at me

"Okay,….this FUCKING hurts!" I yelled at him, he just shook his head; regretting asking the question

"Mr. Orton, what is it that you want?" She came in, oh my god don't be a fucking bimbo

"I, want some fucking drugs because this, this" I pointed to my ribs "Fucking hurts" I said, she made a small frown

"Mr. Orton, would you please stop using profanity? It's offensive to me and if you don't I will have to give you a sedative.

"Is that gonna stop the pain?" I asked her, she just looked at me, and I looked at the ceiling

"My daughter is missing, my best friend is in a coma, everyone's out looking for her and someone's stalking the whole WWE; VERY NICE FUCKING DAY _I'M _HAVING!" I yelled at her, and she shook her head

"Mr. Orton, I will ask you again to stop with the profanity" She said in a calm tone of voice

"Look Lady, I will ask _you _again to give me some fucking drugs" I told her

"Mr. Orton, this is the last and final time I will ask you to stop using profanity" She said

"OH MY FUKING GOD! Look, go and get some pain medication; something strong too cuz most shit doesn't do anything. And give it to me because I'm IN FUCKING PAIN!" She stormed off and I was pissed because I still didn't get anything. She came back with a needle and stuck it in my IV.

"Wait, when the fuck did I get this back in?" I asked

"He'll be feeling the effects of the anesthetic in no time" She left with that as someone came in the room, or maybe two people; I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Randy, we found nothing; but that number's been calling again nonstop" Teddy told me

"Did they answer?" I asked, and he squinted at me

"No, my phone was in the car" He said

"Teddy, teddy; come here" I felt just like that night John dared me to drink that new shit Lyn fixed; back when she used to be a bartender.

"Uh, yeah Randy?" I didn't notice him standing beside me

"I love you man, I do; I really do and it's not like that time you banged that chick and the-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA WHOA WHOA!" John and Teddy got up and shushed me

"Mama O's in the room" Teddy whispered

"Ma, you, you come here too" I said

"I think we finally found something that could take down the viper" John said and Teddy laughed

"It was a funny moment" I mumbled

"Yes Randy?" She asked

"I love you mommy, member that time we went to the dentist? I was scared and then I stuck my finger in that fish tank and one of the fuckers bit me?" I asked her

"Randy, that wasn't you" She said

"What?" I felt true sadness at that point

"That wasn't you, that was Sean" She said

"Oh" I heard somebody laugh and I looked over in the corner and saw Liam.

"Come here little brother" I said, and smiled and held my arms out

"I think he's high" He said

"Nope" I smiled at him and laughed

"You remember that time me and you went to, to uh that new club that opened up near Vegas?" I asked him, fun times, fun times

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, turning red

"Member that chick and then she tried to get me and then you but couldn't and then she-"

"RANDY!" He yelled and I looked at him, he was blushing so hard, I could see blood

"Damn, wasn't you?" I asked him, John and Ted were laughing so hard, John fell in the chair

"Yes it was me, but mind you; Mom's in the room" He said

"_OHHHHH_" I nodded slowly in understanding and the looked at Teddy still on the floor

"Get off the fucking floor. There's sharks down there" I said and John must've heard something really funny because he kept laughing.

"Fuck" I said, trying to sit up

"Lay back down, or you'll feel that shit again" John barked out

"Mkay" I answered and stared at the ceiling.

"There's a spider up there, I think he's hungry. Somebody get me something to feed my friend" I smiled at my mother

"What in lord's name did she give him?" She asked outloud

"I don't know but I want some of it" John said

"THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER WENT UP THE WATER SPOUT" I sang, Ma used to like it when I sang; and I did the little hand thingy too

"DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE-OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT JUMPED!" I yelled and pointed at it

"Kill it, kill it. I don't like that shit man!" I shook my head and pointed at it

"John kill it! Kill the fucking spider" I said

"Randy, it's too far up" He said

"When it lays eggs in you dimples, don't say nothing" I told him and he laughed

"What?" He asked

"I SAID WHEN IT LAYS EGGS IN YOUR DIMPLES-"  
>I began repeated and he cut me off<p>

"Randy, I think you're tired" He said

"Okay. Wait" I said and thought about it "No, no I'm not" I told him and he looked at me

"We need something else to talk about" I said

"I found a snake in my apartment yesterday" Liam said

"Yay, what kind?" I asked him

"You're so high, this is too funny; he's not gonna remember any of this you know" Teddy said

"I don't know, do I look like I study snakes?" He asked

"Smartass" I mumbled, my mother came over to me and kissed my forehead

"Go to sleep, before you make a fool out of yourself" She smiled at me

"M'kay, night Ma" I told her

"Goodnight Tarzan"


	14. Venom in The Poster Boy

**Guess What? I just found out that for my graduation present, I'm GOING TO RAW! Fucking amazing! I'm gonna cry, I'm thinking of things to yell at Randy Orton and John Cena. Riley too! OMG guys, this is fucking amazing, it'll be my first time going to the show and I'm going to have a sore throat and no voice when I come home :D. I'm so excited, it's like almost 2:30 and I'm writing this chapter for yall. Don't forget to vote on the polls, cuz when I come home I'm writing all about it! You guys have 2 chapters before the poll closes and thank you all that have voted :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the biggest headache and everything was just so sore. I struggled to open my eyes, and my throat was dry as fuck.<p>

"Damn" I said, the word came out of my mouth as rough as sandpaper

"That's the drunken monkey" John said, I rolled my eyes

"Fuck monkey" My voice was getting rougher and higher "I'm Tarzan" He smiled and shook his head

"Can you sit up?" He asked, and I sat up on my forearms and slowly raised myself up; I smiled to myself.

"I'm not trying to listen to that scratchy shit all day!" I flipped him off and grabbed the glass he was handing me. I downed it and painfully leaned over and put it down.

"Any word on Lexi?" I asked him

"No, sorry man" He said, and his eyes drew to the floor

"Where the fuck could she be?" I said out loud, and then I remembered something

"Oh my fucking god!" My voice shook with fear

"What?" He raised his eyes as me as I mentally chastised myself

"That guy, you don't think that he…got her?" I asked him, he began shaking his head furiously

"No, no way possible. You heard the lungs on that girl, she would've done everything to get away from him" He told me

"I just hope to God my babygirl's okay" I told him, that's something the Viper can't come back from. I rubbed my hands with my face, I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

"I don't think they're gonna let you out this soon" My mother told me, I grunted

"This is bullshit" I said, letting the railing down and scooting over to the edge "Can I have my fucking wheelchair please?" John roughly yanked the wheelchair out of the corner and pushed it over to the bed.

"Thank you so fucking much" After I came around off the sedative it was like two days later. I know, I know, what the fuck did she give me? I shifted, making myself comfortable in the chair and I rolled myself into Lyn's room. Doctor says she hasn't done anything much, it's all my fucking fault; I lashed out a John and yelled at Teddy and Lexi heard me and I'm afraid my little girl won't be able to come home. I rubbed my eyes, and looked over a Lyn.

"I'm sorry" I told her "Lyn, we were the Three Musketeers. Now, Johnny's getting sick of me, my mother doesn't know what to do and Lexi's still missing. I'm still fucked up over everything and I just, I just need you Lyn. To say something smart and make me laugh and to just tell me that my Lexi's gonna be okay" I said, I was tightly holding onto her hand. I need my girl back, I need Lexi to know she's safe, I promised that she would be safe! I shook my head, things were definitely out of my control and if can't help her, who can? I shook my head, I feel it. In my heart that she's okay, if she wasn't I'd become depressed and upset and my anger would be through the roof. But it wasn't, she's my baby and I just know; even if I wasn't there for her first breath of air, her first cry, her first walk, her first words. I may have not been the greatest father, due to the fact that Sam didn't tell me but when I find her, I'm gonna be the fucking greatest dad in the whole damn world. I kissed Lyn goodbye and went back to my room, I was surprised to see Mike on my bed.

"Hey man" His voice was disappointing to me

"Hey" I said, wheeling myself over to him

"Still no word on mini me. But guess what?" He smiled at me, I sighed

"What?" I asked him

"The police in this state have contacted the police in the two states that border them" He said

"Mike, I don't feel like having a geography lesson right now" I told him, and sighed again; things are only getting worse

"There all out looking for her man" He smiled "They put up flyers and shit, we're gonna find her man! We're gonna find her!" He said and hugged me, we're gonna find my daughter

"Thanks man" I told him "It means a lot" I told him, he laughed, as he sat upright on the bed

"Thank Alex. I swear I thought he would kill one of those cops, I've never seen that side to him before" I laughed and looked at him

"What?" He asked me

"You know you liked it" I told him, he held his head up, thinking about and after a while, smiled. I shook my head at him before someone popped their head into my room

"Mike? Come on we're search party #17" Alex said, he smiled when he saw me "Hey Orton" I smiled and nodded

"Alex?" I said and he turned to look at me as Mike made his way to the door "I wanna thank you, it means so much to me" I told him, he smiled at me

"No problem Randy. I had a daughter too, I know how it feels" He said, that was something I didn't know. I nodded and then, they were off looking for my daughter. I smiled to myself as my mother came into the room, she had a tissue pressed against her eye; my father just walked in looking regretful, very regretful and I knew that face.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked her and she looked at me. Her eyes begged me to go easy, and the look itself confused me

"Randy, please" My father said, his voice wasn't filled with the hope it carried the other day

"R-randy-y, t-they f-f-found oh god" She said I knew she was saying something about Lexi but I wasn't about to believe her.

"H-her clothes were found in a g-garba-age c-an" My mother was crying, I looked at her completely baffled.

"What?" I looked at her with so much disbelief, but they're looking for her. She's alive they're gonna find her! They are, it's just a matter of time before we go and just she pops up and she'll be here.

"Randy" My father spoke "There's more" I looked at him and shook my head no. Whatever it was I didn't want to know about it until my babygirl gets home "There was uh, blood on the clothes" My eyes stung, my head began to ache; my stomach began to flip, and turn and I started to see colors. I felt my heart shatter and break and I began to get angry.

"She called me the best daddy in the world, when I put her to bed in the hotel room, late the first day I got her. I promised I'd protect her and I didn't" My eyes burned, I could feel the warm drops gliding down my cheeks.

"Randy, I heard about the-" John stopped in his tracks

"They found fucking blood on her clothes, her clothes were in a fucking trash can!" I yelled, I clenched and unclenched my fist. I bit down on my lip, starting to taste blood.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing!" He yelled, I was starting to feel lonely; something was just shaking me down.

"Randy, tell me you don't believe" John said, he came closer to me "Tell me you don't think she's gone" He told me

"I-I don't want to" I paused, taking a breath "but everything's pointing to it" I didn't even want to say it aloud, rather less than think it. Yes, I was crying; I'm not sure if my, _my_ little girl is alive or not, if my daughter was living, breathing. I breathed deeply but it wasn't doing any good to me; I started to feel my head ache, my ears felt as if my eardrums were about to burst. I wheeled over to the bed and stood up on my good leg and sat on the bed, I felt as if I was becoming sick. I lied down, and just stared at the ceiling, maybe if I just sleep something would click and I'd wake up with Lexi on my side, singing.

I woke up to John screaming to someone on the phone, he was pissed and rarely and I mean _rarely_ pissed at someone.

"I don't give a flying fuck what's going on right now! My fucking goddaughter is out there and I swear to fucking god if we find her after you decide to pull this shit I'll put you in an early grave" He had as much venom as me in his words

"Listen you little prick, I may be the 'face' of the WWE, but I'm not fucking afraid. So, you can either continue the search or you can expect a fucking visit from me" Someone mumbled something on the other end

"Fuck it" He slammed something down and began storming out, he never realized that I was awake. I sat up and my mother looked at me.

"They tried to call off the search" She mumbled quietly, I sighed. There was the ache in my heart again, I clutched my chest.

"Randy I know it's hard on you and everything, hell, it's hard on me" She said, she dried her tears as I clutched more onto my chest. My breath was becoming long, hard and strained.

"M-m-ma" It didn't sound like me at all, she looked at me with wide eyes before she screamed 'nurse'. She came running in and pushed me down on the bed, she turned and called for other people as my breathing worsened. She put an oxygen mask over my face, I sucked in all the oxygen my lungs would let me and let it out, and did it over again.

"Oh please be okay" My mother mumbled as her and my father was ushered out of the room. She started feeling my throat, and looked back at the door.

"Mr. Orton are you allergic to anything?" She asked me, I shook my head no; she signed and yelled for another nurse or doctor or someone. My chest felt like it was caving down and an ache spread through my head, another ache spread through my heart.


	15. Texan's and Bright Ideas

**I just wanted to thank yall so much, this is chapter 15 and 91 reviews! That's amazing, but unlike immortality, everything must come to an end. And, with that I leave you with your thoughts and this chapter.**

* * *

><p>My chest ached, my mother tensed as she heard me sigh; she grabbed my hand and began to cry. Then, and only then is when I noticed my siblings along the bed. Their eyes red, puffy and agitated so they had to have been crying; no one wanted to look at me. Everything in my head just screamed 'she was dead', it was my heart that wasn't buying it.<p>

"Where's John" My words were wheezy and unclear but my mother understood.

"Out, looking for Lexi; he hasn't found her yet" My mother said, I believed that she too thought Lexi was dead, but I refuse. She's my little girl, so much energy and positivity there's no way in hell that she's dead. I noticed that the IV was back in which meant that there was no way I could go and visit Lyn like I've been doing.

"Randy, your lung collapsed and your throat swelled" My mother spoke calm and quietly, it was hurting her too

"Why?" There's the wheeziness again.

"Stress, and a reaction to the sedative she gave you" Liv spoke up, her eyes were puffed up and pink. Was there something I was missing?

"Her birthday" My heart shattered, her birthday; Lexi's birthday

"Randy, don't fuck up! We don't need you dead too!" Sean yelled at me, he had been crying too. I didn't say anything, nothing at all but glare at the wall.

"I still got all her party stuff home, in John's closet" I said, still glaring at the wall. Her birthday was the day after tomorrow and she'll be spending it away from her family is the part I hate. She's my little girl and I'm just trying to settle the fact that she's not dead. I took a deep breath as my phone began ringing, my mother looked at it before removing it from the charger and answering it.

"Hello?" She asked, I glared at the wall more, as if doing so was going to bring her back "Who is this?" She said it very defensively and I looked at her, so many emotions ran through her face; shock, anger, hope?

"Ma, who is it?" My voice was becoming scratchy, and I knew it wouldn't be before long until my mother told me not to talk.

"Ma, who is it?" Tommy asked, she fumbled with the phone; I guess trying to put it on speaker. When she succeeded it was a lot of static.

"Look" The person said on the other line "Little..and..I'm…find…Orton" The voice was heavy, thick with some type of southern accent. Maybe Texas?

"Who the fuck is this?" Tommy got pissed and yelled

"Watch..mouth…I'm...fucking…to…kid" The sentenced weren't making much sense

"What the fuck?" I said, it was screechy and unneeded in my case.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Tommy yelled again

"Fucking…always…cursing…cold…some'a" Cleary an accent there, kinda sounded like he was trying to say son of a bitch.

"Go!" I heard shouted and when I did, my breathing hitched. Lexi, that was Lexi I know her voice from anywhere that was my babygirl. I grabbed the phone and spoke, or rather tried to.

"Give me my daughter" My voice was strained, but spit out more venom than a King Cobra

"Trying…but..know..where" The voice spoke, I was getting angry and I threw the phone hard at the door; as soon as it was in contact with the door, it shattered into pieces. I breathed, deeply; my daughter's alive but with a fucking redneck, an ignorant dumbass one too. It just pissed me off, but there was a bright side to this; she was alive. My Lexi, my babygirl, my blue eyes; she's alive, and that's all I've been asking for. There's nothing, and nothing that should keep anyone even me from finding her; the question that gets me though, is who the fuck has her? All I know for sure is that he was born from Texas and the accent was proof enough. I swear to God if he hurts my daughter

"Randy, that voice sounds familiar" Liam was the only one in the room to speak

"Who is it?" Tommy asked him, he leaned over to look at his younger brother

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar. Who do yall know with a heavy thick southern accent?" Liam said

"Could it be a wrestler?" Liv asked, that's right because the some of them saw me carrying Lexi out

"Liv, that a brilliant fucking idea!" I said, then I remembered that I destroyed my phone.

"Aren't they having a match tonight or something?" Liam asked me I nodded, trying to think

"Yeah, a state or two over. All the numbers are in my phone though" I said, Liam headed to the door gripping his keys in his pockets

"I'm on it" He smiled before he left, I silently thanked him

"How many people know about Lexi?" Sean asked me

"Superstars, some Divas; they saw me carry her out when we went to the hospital" I said

"Hospital for what?" He asked

"Uh, you guys don't know? You never told them Ma?" I asked her, she shook her head no

"She was sexually abused" I said, Tommy clenched his fist

"Who did it?" Sean asked me

"Sam's boyfriend" I said, it still pissed me off

"That's what landed me in jail with John" I said aloud, I stared at the blanket hoping that someone would pop up and say who it was

"Officer Goodman's still here? What happened to LA?" Liv asked, I shrugged

"But she's alive, I told you Ma. Those clothes don't mean shit to me and neither did the shoes" I said to her, she grabbed my hand and smiled.

"She's alive Randy, and I just want to hurry up and find her" My mother spoke, we all nodded in agreement before Tommy's phone started ringing

"John, found anything?" He said, I heard John say something

"Well, we think it's a Superstar who has her; only thing is we don't know who" He told him

"No" He spoke, I hate this part

"No" He spoke again, pinching his lip, thinking

"We don't know" He told him "Wait, he has a thick Texan accent" He added, John told him something, something I couldn't understand

"Johnny, I know, but you can't do that. Why? That's uh, threating an officer, resisting arrest and badgering an officer" I looked at Tommy confused, just what exactly was he doing?

"Johnny, I'd say a day or two with Goodman" He told him I kept trying to listen intently to him

"No, Liam went to the arena to try and figure a few things out" He explained to him, I leaned back, wishing I was somehow inserted into this conversation.

"Alright" He said and hung up. He looked at me, sighed and began

"Johnny said that he's gonna look into it" Tommy said "Ran, you just gotta keep your cool; you'll be fine" He told me, I nodded. I had to, to keep up my health to keep up with Lexi because she's very active for a four year old. I smiled to myself when thinking of her singing in the car, God does she love Lady Gaga; I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sean asked as he sat in the chair up against the wall

"Thinking about the night we drove here" I told him, he smiled "She was so happy and excited to see the house" I told them, my mother smiled

"She loves blue" My mom said, she looked at me and smiled "And wouldn't shut up about you!" I laughed

"She just kept talking 'daddy says I sing good' and 'daddy says I gets to paint my room' and 'daddy's the greatest daddy in the world'" She quoted, I smiled

"She's the best daughter in the world" I said, I smiled to myself. She's alive, my daughter's alive; and I know she's gonna be here, with me in no time.


	16. The Waiting Game

**You guys are absolutely amazing! 97 reviews, and this is the number 1 story and I certainly didn't expect this when I began the first chapter. Yall made the story special for me, and I wanna thank you all for that. I hope you like this chapter because this is the last one before poll closes and in the next chapter, Lexi's back and you'll find out everything! I also wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do the A-Ry story too, remember in Chapter 14 when Randy found out that they had search parties looking for Lexi? He said he know what it feels like because he had, (key word **_**had**_**) a daughter. I just wanted to know if you guys would like/read it. So, for you guys, Chapter 16.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night, things just seemed so unreal now. I heard someone yawn. I looked over and it was Liv.<p>

"What" I yawned "Are you doing up so late?" I asked her, my voice was scratchy, and rough; she shrugged and sat down on her legs in the chair and held a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Couldn't sleep. I wanted to go and visit Lyn, but I'm not sure I can" She said, I nodded. Lyn was like a family member to them, like John was a brother to me and my younger siblings. Especially Liv, she thought of Lyn as a sister; and don't let her be angry. Besides me and John, Liam Tommy and Sean can get pretty pissed too.

"It's okay" I whispered her, she weakly smiled at me

"Randy, you ever say or did something you didn't mean to somebody you loved?" He asked me, I nodded

"Yeah, it's that shit that started this in the first place" I said to her, she nodded

"What, what was it?" She asked me, I looked over at Mom, Tommy and Sean. I pointed to her phone and she gave it to me and I typed it in. I handed her the phone back

"Well, what happened after that?" She asked me, I went to open my mouth and talk when a sharp pain ran down my throat "Oh wait" She reached down and gave me a white board. I began writing on it.

'We freaked and I yelled Teddy and she heard' I gave her the board and she looked at me

"That's how she ran off?" I nodded to her, she sighed "You guys are okay now right?" She asked, I reached for the whiteboard and erased what I previously wrote.

'We haven't talked about it. I think so, it mean nothing and my temper just fucked me up' I handed her the white board again. She nodded and handed it back to me. I began writing 'Go see Lyn. Tell her I love her and I'll be waiting for her to wake up' I handed her the white board again and she smiled and nodded.

"When did you guys meet back up?" She asked me, and I erased the words and started writing again. 'The day that shit with me and John happened. Damn that girl is wicked in the sack' I handed her the board and when she read it she laughed out loud.

"Same old Randy" I smiled at her and she handed me the whiteboard and got up. She waved back at me as I just started doodling on the whiteboard. Tomorrow's her birthday, Lexi's birthday. Today's the 6th, and I'm just a little worried and anxious; my doctor quietly knocked on the door.

"Mr. Orton, you're awake" He said, I erased my doodles and began writing.

'Sup doc? I'm losing my voice so Liv told me to talk through this' I held it up and he nodded

"Good, good. Now I know you want to be out of here by tonight" He said, I held up my finger and began writing.

'My little girl's birthday is tomorrow, I wanna be home when she comes back' I flipped the board over and showed him he smiled

"Well Mr. Orton, I'm not sure. You've disobeyed many and I do mean many of the things I've told you for your injuries and you always ended up right here" He said I sighed and erased the board and began writing.

'Please? I promise I'll listen doc' I turned the board around and showed him, he looked at me, contemplating on whether he should or not.

"Randy, okay. But let me hear you straining yourself, next time I'll make sure your ass stays longer than needed!" He warned me, I smiled and wrote down 'Gotcha doc!" He laughed and shook his head.

"Well, Randy. I'll be seeing you" He said, I waved to him and he was off. I started doodling again, no one was awake yet and they all looked pretty uncomfortable; but I really had to piss. I scooted myself over, to the edge of the bed and then reached for my crutches. I slid them under my arm and grabbed the pole, where my IV was still hooked up and walked to the bathroom. I had to balance myself with one hand on the wall, I can't remember the last time I took a piss; damn. I finished up and washed my hands and then I put the crutches back under my arm and scooted the IV thingy along with me. I sat up on the bed and fixed it so I was propped up and continued doodling. I missed Lexi, so much; I wasn't realizing that my whole world just fell apart just like that. It's crazy, she didn't sound scared or frightened when I heard her on the phone. I sighed, it seemed like more than a week but it only has been a few days; then we progress fast and then everything just stops. It does kind of piss me off though, but I've only been in the hospital for three days? It seems like more than that I was broken out of my thoughts when Liv came running into the room.

"RAN-RAN!" Her voice loudly echoed the room, waking up Tommy and Sean. My mother shifted but gladly, didn't wake up.

"What's wrong Liv?" I asked her, tears streaked her face; her nose was pink and so were her cheeks.

"She's awake" I was stunned. I scooted to the edge of the bed and slid my crutches under my arm, I grabbed the pole and started walking, which made me slower, so Sean started pushing as I made my way to Lyn's room. Liv was in front of us, with Tommy trying to get her to calm herself and Sean was walking silently with me. When we got outside her door, I felt nervous; scared, fear; Sean lightly slapped me on the back as I went into the room. When she saw me through her blurry eyes, she smiled, I smiled at her.

"Hi Randy" I then realized that I can't talk or I sure as hell won't be getting out. I looked back at Sean

"I'll say it, just mouth it to me" Sean told me, I smiled

"Hey, how you feeling?" I mouthed to Sean, he nodded and looked to Lyn

"He said hey, how you feeling?" He told her, she smiled

"Good, what's wrong with your voice?" She asked

"He lost it" Tommy answered for me, I sat down in the chair next to my bed and leaned my crutched against the wall.

"I've missed you" I mouthed to Sean and he smiled, he turned to her and said "He says he's missed you" Sean told her, she smiled at me

"I've missed you! Is Alexis back yet?" She asked, I shook my head no

"But, we have a clue to who has her. Johnny and Liam are out looking for them" Tommy told her, she smiled at me.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked me

"The car accident" Sean said, I gave him a thumbs up. I turned to him and mouthed "Are you okay?" He turned to her and asked her

"Yes, I'm fine. A little bruises and scratches never hurt me" I smiled at her. I turned back to Liv and mouthed 'Did you tell her what I said?" I asked her, she began laughing

"Liv" I mouthed but she was just gone, I turned back around and rolled my eyes

"Want me to say it out loud?" Sean asked me and Liv started laughing even more. I rolled my eyes at Liv and shook my head no.

"Yes" She laughed, nodding "I told her" Liv could be so damn childish sometimes. I shook my head at her. I held Lyn's hand, and leaned down to kiss her hand, she smiled. Lyn's back, now all I had to do was play the waiting game before I get my baby back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the time intervals and everything don't quite add up, but mind you that this is the first story I've written that really isn't written in a big clump and I apologize. Everybody, please get your votes in by tomorrow because I've already started Chapter 17 and tomorrow, I promise it will be posted. Thank you!<strong>


	17. Snowflake

**I just want to thank you all for sticking with me, though everything with this story. I came home and my email inbox was always 'new emails' and I thank you whether it was favorite story, or story alert or author alert or a review. There are currently 108 reviews and so many author/story alerts and favorites to count. I also wanted to just say, with this story I feel as if I've grown, and I've learned that no matter what you do, making someone smile and causing happiness is one of the most generous things to do and so far, I've smiled 108 times with this story. I just hope you all like this chapter because I've worked hard on it, so thank you so much! **

* * *

><p>Patiently, I waited for John and Liam to come back, it seemed like my room was just too tense to be in; so we all stayed with Lyn. My mother, after a while awoke, finding all her Orton offspring gone but soon found us. I still wasn't talking, I can talk when I get Alexis back. I sighed. In an hour, I'd be going home, in my own house, in my own bed. Maybe I can finish her room, like she wanted it. I was still holding onto Lyn's hand and so many emotions just rushed through me. What if the voice I heard wasn't Alexis? What if it was any kid, but he said little, and Orton and I'm positive that he was talking about her. What kills me more is that I don't know where she is, or who she's with or how she feels. Maybe I wasn't there for her first walk, her first word, or her first time using a big girl potty, but I'll be there for anything else. For her first boyfriend, bat in hand ready; her first break-up, bat in hand ready. Her first cry over a boy bat in hand <em>ready<em>. Everyone was just tense coming to this moment for me to be released, the footsteps out in the hall was like nails on a chalkboard; anticipation building a little too much. My doctor walked in with his clipboard, and a stack of papers in his hand.

"Mr. Orton, sign these and you'll be ready to go" I smiled, I held onto Lyn's hand as he brought the papers over and I sighed them eagerly. I kissed her hand.

"Go get Lexi back" She smiled at me. Lyn couldn't go home yet because she woke up today and they said she should be home by the end of the week. I nervously sighed the papers and handed them back to him, he smiled and told me "Now, you're ready to go" I looked over at my Mom, and she was looking back at me, smiling.

"Randy, say hi to Alexis for me?" Lyn asked me, I kissed her hand and smiled at her

"I will" I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I put them under my arm and Liv, Tommy and Sean and Mom said bye to Lyn. I looked over at her and she was smiling at me, I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Kiss Alexis for me" I smiled, I will. I had gotten used to walking with the crutches over the past few hours, my mother and Tommy went to go get some of my things from my room; Lyn and Sean sandwiched me in the car, even though I hated the middle. Sean laughed.

"I'm just hoping, her birthday's tomorrow and I can't wait" No one wanted to say what if I don't get her back, but I knew that they all knew. My mother and Tommy soon joined us and I smiled to myself; I'm going home. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes and let the low vibration of Tommy's truck calm me, I thought of everything. The 7th, everyone was counting on it; Tommy, Lyn, Liv, mom, me, I would have to get the uh, decorations out of John's closet and wrap her gifts which should be in my house already. I think my Hummer's totaled, which means that I have to buy another one. The car stopped and I sighed.

"Randy, we're here" I opened my eyes to see my house, no, our house. Sean got out, and I scooted over to the edge and stood up on my good leg. He handed me my crutches as I made my way to the door. My mom had my keys and she handed them to Tommy and he handed them to me; when the cool metal touched my skin I sighed. The last time I was in my house, was with my daughter; I opened the door with shaky hands and everything was the same. The whiteboard she used to smack John with; I began my journey up the steps which wasn't as hard as I imagined and into John's room. I opened his closet and all the bags were right where he said they were.

"What are you doing?" Liv peeked her head in and asked me, I motioned to the bags.

"Birthday decorations, I'll put them up" She smiled at me weakly and began to grab the bags, I put the crutch in her way.

'You don't have to' I mouthed to her,

"I want to" She said, I felt bad because I couldn't help her but Sean soon wandered up here and helped her carry the bags downstairs. I walked off into my room and sat down; I didn't even have her room done and all the furniture was in the room next to mines. John's room was the other one next to mines and nobody really stayed on the third floor.

"Did you guys finish Lexi's room?" Tommy came in my room and asked me, I shook my head no, he nodded and went down the hall. Her room was three doors down from mines, and from here it sounded like he was going that way. Ted and Lexi marked the walls with a white marker so John and I'd know where to put the, the uh snowflakes and what color to put them. I started to hear the paint cans going off and I got up and walked down to her room and he was there with the mask over his face spraying the templates. I wasn't even going to bother telling him that I was going to do it because he is stubborn, just like me. It was late maybe 10, 11 at night and I along with all the other Ortons were tired. I headed up to my room and changed my clothes, I'd take a shower in the morning. I propped my crutches up against the wall, and closed my eyes; tomorrow, my little girl will be here.

I woke up with a headache and the faint smell of pancakes. I sat up and swung my legs over, so that they were touching the floor. I slipped my crutches under my arms and walked to the bathroom; I emptied my rammer and then walked over to the shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped in, trying to hold myself up right by leaning on the wall; when I had my balance I grabbed the bottle and squeezed it in my hand. I began to get lost in my thoughts and grow angry, when I snapped out, it was evident on my skin because I was turning red. I stopped and just let the water wash me over for a while, I can't let myself get angry or upset or pissed off because it'll land me back in the hospital and I don't want that. I finished, shaved and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a light blue button up shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and began walking out of my room and to Lexi's room, I smiled when I saw it. Tommy finished everything, _and_ moved the furniture in there; it was beautiful. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and everybody was there. Nobody really said anything, but we were all worried.

"John, Ted and Liam called" Tommy told me, I forgot all about Ted. Last time I saw him was probably at the hospital. A knock came at the door, and Liv got up to answer the door; I heard small talk and a couple of pairs of footsteps. I looked up from the plate of pancakes my mother put in front of me and Liam and Teddy was walking through the door.

"Hey man" I said to him, my voice was croaky and rough

"Hey" He walked over to me and I hugged him

"Sorry" I told him, he shook his head

"Just focus on Lexi right now. You're sure that he's coming?" He asked me, everybody looked at him, I nodded. Ma really didn't want me to talk right now. I only ate a few bites of the pancakes because it hurt my throat too much, and I was just worried. It had to be like 6am or 7 but I know that it was just early. Sean handed me my white board, and since no one was talking, I had no use for it but to doodle; and I did. All we had to do was now, wait for John and then wait for the Texan to bring my daughter back. Every minute was like an hour for me, a little too much time for the Apex Predator. We couldn't even turn on the television we just sat on the couch, and some in the kitchen just waiting. I was writing on the whiteboard, Lexi; she was taking over my mind. A knock came at the door, I tried to get up but I accidently put weight on my left leg. My arm wasn't bothering me much and I was getting used to the crutches. My mom opened the door and it was my father.

"I brought the teddy bear" He said and sat it on the table in front of us "Randy, I wanted to say I'm sorry again. If, if you let me, I'd like to be a part of her life" He said, I began writing 'Dad, that's all I've ever wanted you to do', I turned it around so he could see and he smiled. He stepped towards me and hugged me. I clapped him on his back and he did the same, he sat down next to my mother as we all stared at the door, hoping that it was going to ring, and someone we knew was holding my daughter. We all sat, and I sometimes felt their eyes on me, and at times I didn't; I sighed. It was about noon, and Liv and Sean put up the Happy Birthday sign, my words were getting caught in my throat. I knock came to the door, and I snapped my head up, Tommy ran to the door and swung it open, it was John. My heart dropped.

"Don't fucking think like that Randy" Ted warned me, I sighed.

"Everything's out on the terrace" Liv told them, and I did wonder why I didn't see them. The terrace was actually pretty big, a big table and then a pool which was covered and to the left of the terrace. John nodded an brought in a box that he had and a blue bag, I was beginning to worry again about Lexi. John came in and stood in front of me, I was getting irritated.

"Randy, we fucked up. Who doesn't? Just promise that this time around we won't, won't fuck up" He said, I nodded and we hugged each other as if we thought each other to be dead. Well, as if I thought he was dead. He let me go, and clapped my left shoulder and sat down with the rest of my family. The doorbell rang this time and we all got excited, and nervous and anxious; John answered it and it was Mike and Alex, I was guess Tommy called them or John or something.

"We wanted to be here when she showed" Alex said, I nodded and began writing on the whiteboard as Alex looked at me, waiting.

'Thank you Alex, for all you've done for my daughter' I wrote and showed him and he nodded

"Like I said Randy. I had a daughter once" He stopped and sighed and Mike grabbed his hand and whispered something in his ear "I know how it feels when your little girl's gone" No one knew exactly what to say and Mike whispered a small 'Come on' to him and they went into the other room. I never knew that Riley had a daughter, and it surprised me. When the doorbell rand this time I wanted to answer it. I scooted myself forward and gently lifted myself as they kept pushing the doorbell. They're lucky that I can say anything because it wouldn't have been so nice. I put the crutches under my arm and walked to the door. I reached out and opened it, surprised at who was standing there.

"Steve, why are you here?" I was surprised to see the man at _my_ house. I was straining just so my voice could be heard and it was barely audible.

"Well, I would've gave you a Stone Cold Stunner, but from the looks of it you're too messed up" He stated. Stone Cold Steve Austin, here at my house? Any other time I would've loved to have a brewski with the man but I was busy.

"Stone Cold? We're kinda busy here" John came to the door and said, Stone Cold was walking around the truck, the passenger side to us. He walked over to the window, and held up his hand, telling whoever it was to wait.

"Really? You know you're brother Tommy's one some'a bitch" He laughed and shook his head. John was getting agitated and so was I.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Tommy yelled from in the house, Stone just shook his head. He swung open the door but we still couldn't see who the small person was.

"Come on snowflake" He said quietly. I closed my eyes and sighed, the last thing I need is him right now. I opened my eyes and Stone had his hand behind him, walking towards me, John leaned up against the wall so he couldn't see outside. I looked at him, as he approached me. Still holding hands with the unnamed person, he then stepped aside; as I stared at the small frame, tears began burning my eyes as they did hers. I couldn't move, or speak, my eyes locked with her baby blues. I dropped my crutches and I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain that was shooting up my left leg. I opened my arms and she ran into them, I could hear everybody behind me crying, and sniffling. My vision was blurry and her tears wet my shirt as she gripped and yanked my shirt.

"Daddy! Daddy! I missed you! I tried to find my way back but, but you were gone! Daddy, where were you! I wanted to find you!" She cried, I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down, but I couldn't even calm myself down.

"I'm sorry" My voice was almost inaudible, she wrapped her arms around my neck tighter.

"I'm home daddy, I'm home!" She cried, I grabbed her tighter and tighter. I heard her many of nicknames whispered but I just focused on my little girl.

"Daddy, I'm home for my birthday, I'm finally home" She said, I thought I saw Stone rub at his eyes, but I can't be sure.

"Daddy, are you okay?" She asked, my breath was uncontrollable. I finally have everything to love for now, a reason to wake up, a reason to be happy, a reason my life has gotten so much better.

"I'm fine, now that you're here" I told her, my voice hasn't gotten any better but I just didn't give a fuck. She nodded, I wasn't angry anymore, I wasn't upset anymore, I had my daughter, my world was getting better and I was becoming happier. I was now the happiest man alive thanks to her, thanks to my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Brief moment of another story here with A-Ry and so far one person has told me they would like to see that, so um, just tell me if you would sincerely like to see it or read it. Thank you guys so much!<strong>


	18. Judas

**I got so many good things said, and I'm so happy that Lexi is back. I always have so much fun writing her. Uh, disclaimer is in the first chapter. I do not own Lady Gaga. That's makes it interesting, I bet you're thinking 'How'd Lady Gaga get in this story?' She is, I hope you all like this chapter**

* * *

><p>I realized that in many of my stories there are no disclaimers, and I apologize for that. I do not own any characters in this story except for Alexis.<p>

I held my daughter in my arms. So many emotions raced through me I felt like NASCAR; she's home.

"John, help me up" He turned around and helped me stand. Lexi grabbed for my hand and I took it.

"Go say hello to grandma and grandpa they've missed you" John said to her for me. She slowly walked over as my mother squeezed the life from her small frame. I grabbed my crutch and stepped outside. John saw my move and stepped outside along with me.

"How'd you get her?" John asked him, he nodded and began to explain.

"I was driving round here and I saw her, she looked scared so I helped her" He said, and then he laughed "She bit me. It's a good thing she just doesn't go around getting in stranger's cars and shit, she's a smart girl. She told me that it was one thing that only the family and friends of Orton's knew, and if I told her that she'd let me take her back to you" He said, John looked at him and breathed

"Well, what was it?" John asked him, he laughed before answering.

"She asked me what the safe phrase was" He said

"And?" John asked

"I told her what I thought it was" He said "Knowing Orton, it was probably something stupid like Barney took a shit on and set fire to it on John's wrist" I smiled, that's not exactly what I told her but-

"What the fuck Randy? Really?" John turned towards me and asked, I just shrugged and smiled "That's messed up, that's my favorite orange watch" As bad as I wanted to laugh, I couldn't, not it was onto the more serious parts. I tapped John and mouthed 'shoes in lake'; he nodded and turned to Stone Cold.

"Why were her shoes in the lake?" John asked her, I stared at him

"When I found her, balled up on the pavement she was like that" He said "And I can explain the clothes too. I left her in the truck because I had to piss" I rolled my eyes, yes, nice grammar "And when I came back this guy was trying to get her and it just pissed me the fuck off. I punched him and the blood got on her clothes, so we dumped them and got her some new ones" He explained, it wasn't even her blood.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how fucked up it's been without her" John told her, he smiled. The door behind me slowly crept open, I turned to see Lexi, and her eyes were still a little pink from the crying

"Uncle Stonie? Are you coming in?" She asked I realized that whatever happened in those 48 hours made her trust him; which made me trust him a little more because he brought my daughter back.

"Yup, after your dad and I finish talking" John answered, she smiled and said a small 'okay' "Today's her birthday, and since she's so warmed up to you" His voice trailed off, leading the obvious

"And you wouldn't dare let her down" He told Stone, who laughed

"She's got the temper of you Orton, I swear" He shook his head "Oh yeah, I got some things for her too" He opened his truck and got out a few bags, as we three retreated into the house. The living room was empty, so everyone must be out on the terrace; we walked through the living room to the kitchen and out the sliding door to the terrace. It was amazing, everything was blue; just like she wanted, prettier than John and I combined would've done. I sat down and John went to help Teddy on the grill, Liv went to turn on the music as Stone Cold sat down and Lexi came over and carefully sat in my lap; I smiled at her. She curled up into my lap as Lady Gaga played, I expected her to sing along.

"Happy Birthday babygirl" I whispered to her, she smiled

"Thank you daddy" She smiled, I hugged her close. The doorbell rang, and for some odd reason, I looked at John, he just shrugged and went into the house. She jumped off of my lap and dashed into the house after John, I laughed.

"It's good to have her home" My mother said, I smiled at her and nodded. I heard John laugh and mumble something to Lexi.

"Hey Ran! Where's your camcorder?" He asked, Sean shot up and smiled, he was so proud that he had the 'amazing' ability to read lips, I shrugged.

"Shit" I heard the closet doors open and close in a very quick search, and the John did a loud 'yes!'. I shook my head "Wait, buttercup. Everyone, could you please get your asses in here?" I laughed

"What was that Jonathan?" My mother called to him and I could imagine him turning bright red

"Could everyone please come into the living room?" He asked, my father helped me up and we made our way into the living room. Lexi's hand was on the doorknob, I'm guessing John told her not to open it yet.

"John, what is all this?" Tommy asked him, he smiled and turned on the camcorder.

"Kay, there's Lexi who's about to get her big birthday present" He said, pointing the camera towards her and she smiled impatiently "There's the rest of the Orton's" Some of them waved. I rolled my eyes and he turned the camera towards her again.

"Kat, are you ready?" He yelled from the outside, I remember Kat. In high school she left for Europe with her parents and we were close until she left.

"Yup" She answered back.

"Okay, Lexi open the door" I was kind of nervous to see what john got her as a present because, I mean that's just John.

"KAY" She said, she had to use both hands to twist the doorknob, which I thought was funny. When she got the door opened, her jaw dropped right along with all the other Ortons. She was dressed in some belly dancer type thing. The top part hung and was wrapped around her wrist, the pants, just like the top went down her legs and stopped at her ankles. Her hair was long and curly, like Lyn's with some red pumps.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh oh; I'm in love with Judas, Judas" Lexi was still stunned at the blonde, she tapped Lexi's nose with her finger and she smiled

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh; I'm in love with Judas, Judas" She swept her hand across her chest "Judas, Juda-a-a Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!" Lexi's cheeks were red, she couldn't stop smiling, and this was fully John's idea.

"Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!" She paused, shaking her hips as Lexi did the same.

"When he comes to me, I am ready I wash his feet with my hair if he needs; Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, Even after three times he betrays me; Ahh ah ah ah ah, Ahh ah ah ah I'll bring him down, bring him down, down Ahh ah ah ah ah, Ahh ah ah ah, A king with no crown, king with no crown" Lexi looked onto the blonde, I believe going over the words of the song in her head

"I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby!" Lexi has on one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen "I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!" I was happy, she was the old Lexi, the one who couldn't resist any song of Lady Gaga's. They were dancing, and she had Lexi's hand, smiling just like Lexi

"I couldn't love a man so purely, Even prophets forgave his crooked way; I've learned love is like a brick, you can build a house or sink a dead body; Ahh ah ah ah ah, Ah ah ah ah I'll bring him down, bring him down, down Ahh ah ah ah ah, Ah ah ah ah, a king with no crown, king with no crown" Lexi looked over at me, and smiled, I nodded and smiled back at her.

"I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby; I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel But I'm still in love with Judas, baby; Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as" She held onto Lexi's hand, dancing and swinging her hips along with my daughter

"In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance fame hooker, prostitute, wench; vomits her mind. But in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense. Judas, kiss me, if offensed, Or wear ear condom next time I wanna love you. But somethin's pulling me away from you Jesus is my Virtue and Judas is the demon I cling to, I cling to" Lexi didn't know that part, I looked over at John who was gazing at Lexi, smiling

"Just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as; Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GAGA!" Lexi smiled, as Stefani smiled at her

"Happy Birthday Lexi, from me and all the little monsters out there" Stefani told her, and Kat handed her a bag, which she handed to Lexi

"Oh, thank you Lady Gaga!" She was so excited she could barely talk.

"You're very welcome" She told Lexi, she kneeled down "Could I get a hug from the birthday girl?" She asked, Lexi's eyes lit up. She hugged Lady Gaga and Liv and Tommy took a _million_ pictures, and Johnny kept filming.

"Thank you, Lady Gaga for coming out here" John told her, she smiled

"Oh, please. Call me Stefani" She said, I felt so out of place with this one, so I grabbed the white board. I wrote 'thank you' and she looked at it and smiled and nodded.

"It was no problem, I love my young fans" She said, Lexi reached in the bag and got a hand full of tissue paper. It was surprising to see her so eager to open her present; when it looked like the bag enveloped her whole arm she pulled back with a smaller bag.

"I think you would like those, very much" Stefani told her "But you have to be careful taking them out" Lexi carefully withdrew the tissue paper, Stefani helped her unwrap it.

"It's your glasses! Like the ones on your album!" She said

"Yup, but their yours now" She told her, Lexi looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Lady Gaga" She said, she just radiated happiness across the whole room.

"I'm glad I could help! I do sadly have to go" She told her, Lexi stuck her bottom lip out and pouted

"Aww, thank you for singing to me too" Lexi told her, Stefani smiled

"Glad too" Stefani gave Lexi another hug, before leaving with Kat; they both waved before the door shut between them and us. Lexi turned to me, about to run over and hug me when I put my hands up and stopped her.

"Wasn't me" I whispered, she looked a little confused.

"Uncle Johnny?" He was still filming her and he nodded and she rant o him and jumped and he caught her.

"Thanks so much Uncle Johnny!" She told him as she tried to wrap her small arms around his neck

"No problem buttercup" He told her. We all went back onto the patio and just sat for a while.

"The surprises still aren't over" Tommy leaned over and whispered to me, I just shook my head and laughed. Can't wait to see


	19. Happy Birthday Lexi

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the long update. I started several different chapters, and my computer froze, and I lost them all including a chunk of the A-Ry story, and I'm still finding a name for it. I'm halfway done now! I'm hyper which should mean more updates! I've found my muse yet again for this story so, here we go! I want you guys to check out different stories of mines too!**

My family and their surprises, I wonder what else I was going to be going through. I then realized that Alex and Mike were here, and they haven't met Alexis yet. She was sitting on John's lap.

"Hey blue eyes, you meet my friends?" I whispered, and even that began stinging

"Randal, stop talking. Sean seems more than willing to talk for you" She said, I shook my head. I think I was going to regret this. 'This is Mike and Alex, say hi honey' I mouthed, Sean took in my words before he spoke.

"This is Tike and Felix? Who the fuck is that? Why would they take your money?" I leaned my head back and groaned as everyone began laughing.

"I think he was trying to introduce us. I'm Miz, Mini-Miz" Mike got up and crouched down in front of her. Mike looked at me and smiled while I mouthed 'All Apex Predator' he laughed

"Orton, she may look like you, talk like you, act like you but she will be" He had on this dead serious face as I gave him The Viper's Glare "A Mini Miz" He tried to return my glare but ended up making some face that was somewhere between pissed and uncomfortable.

"Please for the love of God, don't make that face" Alex was standing behind me, and John was in the chair to my left with Lexi.

"I'm offended, babe" Mike put his hand over his heart, and tried hard to look hurt

"Says the guy who made me drive 3 hours for some hair gel at 2 in the morning!" Alex told him, we all laughed as he shot up and stared at Alex

"I thought we wouldn't speak" He made his eyes wide "about that night/day" Alex snickered

"Sure" He replied sarcastically

"You guys are funnys" Lexi told the humorous pair, Mike stood up and smiled, and much like that day in the hospital, tipped his invisible cowboy hat. He put his hands on his waist, and spread his feet farther apart; All Alex and I could do was shake our heads.

"Well, thank ya' purty lady. I'd say it do dun' get hard in these cold weathers" He had a stupid huge grin on his face and was looking out, towards the pool; which was across from the terrace.

"But, it's like hot and summertime outside" Lexi looked at him with furred eyebrows; I silently laughed at her facial expressions.

"Yes" He cleared his throat "Well, ya see" He closed his eyes dramatically, I heard Alex groan from behind me

"This is what I have to go through, 24/7" I heard Alex whisper; I grabbed my whiteboard and started writing. 'Don't feel bad, hey maybe you could get some of that shit I got in the hospital. If it made me loopy imagine what it'll do to him' Alex laughed

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer" He laughed out, and we looked back over at Mike, who imagined he was riding a horse.

"OKAY" Tommy got up after Mike offered to show how he takes down a cowboy "Uh, Lexi would you and everybody come into the house please?" It wasn't surprising that everybody had a surprise for Lexi, and even though Lady Gaga was amazing, I knew something else Lexi cherished more than her.

Lexi mumbles in her sleep sometimes, and one night she mentioned someone named Monsieur Gaga. And in conversations she's briefly talk about him, and he's a cat she had when she was younger. She doesn't talk about him because that bitch ran over him one night with her car and she saw. And I know she'd never give up Lady Gaga, but she'd want the cat more. I'm, however getting her a dog, which I was told was already potty trained, thank God. All I had to do is wait for the guy at the pet shop to bring him and then all set! It was about maybe 4 or 5 in the afternoon and my Lexi was excited to see what she got even though she'll be opening presents later around 7.

"Ohh, what's it is?" She asked, I laughed

"_It_ is a surprise" He tapped her nose. I got up, and used the crutch with the help of my mom and we all walked inside the house. Tommy had this huge box sitting on the table, is this what I think it is?

"Yup" He smiled at me

"Nice" I mouthed; I knew one of them was thinking of getting her this specific gift. Lexi looked excited; I guess Lady Gaga was enough presents for her. Tommy then picked Lexi up and sat her on the table and told her to open the box. She had to stand to get the top off, in which I laughed at her she looked into the box a little confused.

"You have to pull the ribbon Lexi" Fefe coached her, she nodded and pulled the string and the box fell to the table.

"You know what it is?" Tommy asked her, she bit her lip thinking

"I think, it's one of those machines people sing on right?" I was actually surprised at her span of knowledge at 4. Well now 5.

"Yup a Karaoke machine" He smiled at her

"Thank you Uncle Tommy!" She hugged him, and then hugged Fefe.

"You're welcome babycakes" He told her and smiled.

"Let's go back outside, it's nice out" Lexi said, Sean helped me up and has anyone noticed we've been in and out all day? We all settled and once we did, and John and Teddy cooked more food, it started raining.

"Holy shit" Sean yelled and he picked Lexi up and charged his fastest towards the house and Lexi was laughing all the while. I got up and robotically walked my way in the house while Ted and my father turned the grill off and made sure the fire was out.

"We should just give the presents now" John said and I nodded so, everybody went to get their gifts and John got the video camera again.

"I wanna go first" Sean said, I really wanted to humor myself with what he got her. She was excited to see what it was also. He handed her this bag, in which had a dog dressed in a crazy fashion. She smiled the whole time.

"What is it?" She asked him, he shrugged

"You're gonna have to look" She reached her hand in the bag and pulled out another box. She held the box for a minute, studying it until her face broke out in a huge smile.

"It's a camera! You got me a camera!" She said and jumped on Sean

"Yup, for all the embarrassing moments of you dad, it was Ling's idea though" He smiled at me and I flipped him off

"Okay, your Grandpa and I wanna go next" My mom said to her, she smiled. Actually to tell the truth, she's been doing nothing but smiling. I noticed the huge box, on the floor. I wonder what that was; my father smiled at them.

"Okay" I think she was getting used to not being told what the surprise was. She sat down on the floor and tore a strip off the box trying to peek, and then after that she does just like me. Rip that fucking paper to pieces.

"She unwraps presents just like you when you were young" My mother said

"IT"S A BARBIE DREAMHOUSE!" She screamed and jumped up and down, oh it made me smile

"You can't have a dollhouse without dolls can we?" My dad asked her and pulled out a bag. First doll in there made her scream

"DADDY! IT'S LADY GAGA!" She said, I smiled to her and nodded

"Oh, thank you grandma" She hugged my mother who kissed her head "Thank you Grandpa" She said and hugged my father who hugged her tightly. I wasn't expecting for my father to change, and I wonder what made him?

"Okay Tator-tot, I'm next" She sat back down in the middle of the couch between me and John, and Liam who's was sitting on the hand rest. He handed her a small bag, and she was kind of confused when he mentioned it had Lady Gaga. She opened the bag and pulled out an mp3 player, I'm glad he didn't get her an iPod because I'm not so sure if she's responsible yet.

"It's a touch screen Tater-tot, so you just touch it" She poked it lightly and her eyes lit up when the screen did

"Omg, I've never had something light up when I poked it" She said, I had a feeling she was going to do more poking in the future.

"Thanks Uncle Liam!" She smiled and he hugged her

"Anytime Tater-tot" She smiled and replaced it in the bag and sat it aside, to be taken to her room later.

"I guess we'll go now" Alex said and he stepped up to Alexis and crouched down, Mike standing beside him.

"I thought you'd like this, because my daughter had one just like it" He wrapped it so we couldn't see what it was exactly. She began to carefully unwrap it and Alex watched with caring eyes.

"It's a music box" She said

"You're right, how'd you know?" He asked her

"My momma bought me one before, but she sold it a little while after" She told Alex, running her fingers over the carvings of the box "What happened to your daughters' one?" She asked him, Alex let out a little laugh.

"I have it, she's not with me anymore" He explained, she looked up at him

"How come?" She asked him, he smiled

"She's in the big dollhouse in the sky" He told her, you could clearly tell it broke his heart to talk about it

"I bet you miss her. When Monsieur Gaga died, I was lost without him" She said, he smiled

"Who's that?" He asked

"My cat, he was the bestest cat in the world!" She said, Alex laughed

"I bet he was" He told her, she gingerly sat the music box down and hugged Alex.

"Thank you Alex" She said, He was a little surprised for her to hug him, but he smiled and hugged her back

"You're welcome Lexi" He told her, she smiled. She sat the box into a bag, and Liv spoke.

"My turn Busy-bot" I laughed, I don't think Liv's ever called Lexi a nickname. Lexi scooted to the edge and Liv gave her a box. She opened it and a big smile came out.

"It's a charm bracelet! Cool!" She said, Liv laughed.

"You bet it is. Look, it's a snake for Randy, a 'you can't see me' for John" She went on explaining the charms, as Lexi listened intently. Her arms snaked around Liv's neck.

"Thanks Aunt Liv" She said, Liv laughed

"You're welcome Lexi" Liv told her, and next Ted. I guess Stone wanted to go last or something, God I hope he wasn't giving her cowboy boots.

"So, Munchkin. When I was young, I learned to ride a bike" He stopped there as everybody waited for him to continue. When he realized that we finished, he laughed.

"Ortons" He mumbled "Munchkin I gotcha a bike" He said, she jumped up. I don't think she's ever ridden a bike before or at least had her own. He pointed to the corner where her bike was, it was silver and I couldn't see but it had some type of black designs on it and the license plate said 'Teddy Rules!' I just shook my head.

"Thanks Teddy. You and Daddy gonna teach me to ride it?" She asked

"Thanks for including me" John said, she laughed

"And Uncle Johnny too" She said

"Of course, as long as it doesn't rain" He said, she smiled and hugged Teddy. Now, it was Stone cold's turn.

"Well snowflake, I thought I'd get you something you dad, and John and Ted, Mike and Alex and even me has had a few times or another" What was it? Something we all had before? Action figures? No, he doesn't look like an action figure-buying-guy.

"So, I got you this" We've all seen this case one time or another, and we've all had the title once or more. She carefully unzipped the case and Stone helped her take it out.

"It's your own WWE Championship belt. Let those boys know you're not a force to be reckon'd with" Everyone laughed, I'd probably be the one who's in jail for assaulting a minor if they hurt my baby.

"It's so heavy, Uncle Stonie" She said, trying to hold the belt

"Well, yeah, so no weak people can steal it" He said and she laughed, and then the doorbell rang. I smiled and my mother looked at me curiously.

"Randy?" My mother asked I smiled as the man brought in the big box, I noticed the holes in the box so I'm guessing that everyone else did to. He also brought a bag in, which was everything we needed including toys. I'm glad I paid upfront. He came in and sat the box next to me and nodded.

"Hey Randy" He said

"George" I said hoarsely

"Happy Birthday" he said and smiled to Lexi

"Thank you!" she said to him and then he was off. George was a good kid. Lexi came over to me, eyeing the box because it moved. When it made a noise she jumped on my lap, I laughed. I nodded my head towards the box and she looked at me uncertain.

"Daddy, don't scare me" She said, I smiled and mouthed 'I won't'. She carefully went to the box and opened the top and in it lied the tiny black Labrador pup.

"Daddy, it's sleeping" She said, she reached in and carefully picked up the sleeping puppy.

"Daddy, you got me a puppy!" It seemed like she was about to cry again, and mind you her last pet was killed by her mother in a drunken stupor.

"You got me a puppy" She said, I pulled her in close and started rubbing her back.

"Thank you daddy" She mumbled into my shirt, she was happy, finally. I let go and she sat on the floor with the puppy as everyone watched, and before we knew it, she was lying on the floor sleep next to him. John picked her up and everyone kissed her and said their goodbyes and left, Mike and Alex were walking to the door when I flagged them down.

"I wanted to thank you" I was glad a strand of my voice was audible, it wasn't sounding too good, but it was something.

"It's no problem Randy, she's a wonderful girl" He said, I smiled

"Thanks man" I told him and they left. So now it was just me, John, Ted, Lexi and her new dog. John carried Lexi to her room and soon enough the little puppy was off trailing behind them, I smiled. Most of her presents were left in the living room because we were all just tired as hell. Ted put the food away and we both headed upstairs to bed, I changed into an A-shirt and pajama bottoms and settled down in bed, I was tired and it's been a long day. Just as I was on the brink of falling asleep a knock came at my door.

"Come in" I answered and Lexi stood, her pup by her side.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked me

"Of course babygirl" I said, she smiled and closed the door and crawled into bed with me. I felt the puppy crawl around at the bottom of the bed and settled. She settled down in my arms and made sure she went to sleep first. When I heard her tiny little snore, I laughed. I closed my eyes and thanked God he made sure my baby got home safe, and happy.


	20. I Think That Means Hello, I Think

**This is the TWENTIETH CHAPTER! WHOOO! I wanted to thank every single one of you that had reviewed and read and put this on story alert! It means a lot. I've finished the first chapter of the story of Alex Riley, it's called Vices & Virtues, I hope you all like it. I'm so sorry I took so long for that but my muse came and went, then came back.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with Lexi in my arms, and her puppy was pacing and barking. What the hell did he- I got up as quick as I could with my crutch and opened the door so that the puppy could get out. He shot down the stairs and I heard John.<p>

"Hey Buddy" John said and went to pick him up

"Could you walk him for me? I'm a little slow right now" He laughed and got the leash and walked out the door with the dog, I sighed and walked back upstairs, and into the hallway's bathroom. It was a little uh, difficult to manage because balancing on one foot while trying to hold something so low isn't really _that_ easy. It took me a few to get everything under control but I did and when I washed my hands I went back to check on Lexi, and was surprised when I only found an empty bed.

"Lexi" I called from the stairs

"In the kitchen daddy!" I heard her small voice fill my house, I smiled. I worked my way down the steps and into the kitchen; Teddy was cooking pancakes.

"Morning" I said, my voice sounded a hell of a lot better than last night

"Morning daddy" I smiled when I saw her, she jumped down from the stool and hugged my leg.

"Hey babygirl, hey Teddy" He smiled

"Sup Randy" He said, and that's when John came back in with the puppy and he ran straight to Lexi.

"What are you going to name him?" John asked her, she tapped her chin

"I didn't really think about that part" She said, she looked down at him "I'll write a list, and then I'll say it. And he picks which one he likes best" She said

"That's a great idea Lexi" I told her, John got her a pen and some paper and she started writing names down. And she's 5 so we need to get her a tutor.

"Okay, I've got a few names down so far" She looked at the pad and sighed.

"Well, spill it" I told her as Teddy set pancakes in front of me

"Kay. There's Germanotta, Piccolo" She said and John smiled

"Buttercup, that's Italian" He told her

"I know" She said

"You speak it?" He asked her as he sat down across from us

"No, just a few words" She said, he smiled. John knew Italian, because he was Italian; I could barely hold a decent conversation.

"Ciao Signorina Orton, come stai?" He leaned on the counter, I think he said hello, that's what ciao means.

"Buono, buono e Mr. Cena?" He looked at her with wide eyes

"Buttercup, you said you knew a few words" He said and smiled brightly towards her

"Well, I got bored. And before Jack, Momma used to date the nice man his name was Peter; he was Italian and he taught me to speak Italian. He started to teach me to read it but he left 'cuz Momma was doing bad things" She explained, I didn't want to ask her what bad things

"How nice was he to you?" John asked her

"He never did anything bad. I called him Uncle Peter, cuz he acted like family" She explained to us, I nodded

"La signorina Orton, sono impressionato. Voi sapete di più italiano di quanto pensassi" John said to her

"Beh, Sig. Cena hai imparato la lezione. Non sottovalutare me" She told John and he bursted out laughing

"No worries buttercup. I won't underestimate you" He said, she laughed

"So, Germanotta, Piccolo, Serpe, Pauroso" She said

"I like Serpe" I told her, sounded badass

"Call him Buttercup" John said to her

"Serpe" His little head shot up, and she laughed "That's his name now" She said

"I'll help you feed him, come on Serpe" John called to the puppy and he happily ran along. John was talking to her, from the kitchen I couldn't really hear.

"Wow, Munchkin knows Italian" He said, I nodded

"I didn't even know, until today. I mean how does a 4 year old know?" I asked

"She's a smart girl Randy" He said

"I know, she is" I told him, how is it that everyone cooks in this house but me? I can't wait until my leg heals, because then I won't need this stupid ass crutch. Lexi came back and started eating just as I finished.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I asked her

"Well, it's raining. So, I'll listen to music or me and you could watch something on TV" She said, I smiled

"Sounds great babygirl" I said to her. We made our way into the living room, and John and Teddy sat down on the sofa. Lexi and I were in the middle, and John was to the left, and Teddy was on the right where the couch corner is.

"So, what are we watching?" Ted asked

"I don't know. Babygirl, what are we watching?" I asked her

"I wanna watch something funny" She said

"Comedy it is" John said, he turned on Netflix and let Lexi pick; she went with Zookeeper. I looked down at her and she smiled up at me.

"I love you daddy" She hugged me, I smiled

"I love you too babygirl" I squeezed her back and kissed her forehead. She giggled; the movie started and within the first 10 minutes she was laughing her ass off.

"Damn monkey" Ted laughed out, I chuckled. I laughed, man did I miss these moments. The phone began ringing and I got up, slowly I might add and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I wondered who was calling me? I almost never guess right

"Hey there" I smiled, I haven't heard that southern accent since I left the hospital. I've missed hearing Lyn's voice

"Hey, how ya doing?" I asked her, she sighed and I laughed. She doesn't like the white of hospitals

"I don't like the white, but I'm doing fine" She said, I smiled I knew she was going to say that

"That's great" Then John and Lexi started laughing

"She's home" She said, I smiled. Yes, my daughter was home

"Yeah, you'll never guess who had her" I told her, I walked over and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Who?" She asked

"Steve, as in Stone Cold" I explained to her

"No way, how'd you take it?" She asked me

"Okay with it, she calls him Uncle Stonie too" I told her, she laughed

"I haven't heard that laugh in a while" I said to her, I smiled and I could tell she was smiling too.

"Well, I miss those baby blues" I smiled

"Well I miss you" I told her

"I miss you too"

"When you breakin' outta there?" She laughed

"I can leave in a few days, I was getting my sister to drive down here and get me" She said

"I'll come get you" I told her, her sister lives in Maryland, which is a hell of a long drive down here

"You're leg's broken" She said

"Well, John _and_ me will come and get you" I said

"Oh yeah, just add John to the equation" She said

"Oh, you know he loves you" I said

"You still call him Barney?" She asked, then she mentally chastised herself "That was a stupid question" I laughed

"Yeah, I do. Maybe you can meet Lexi too" I told her

"That'd be nice. I've heard so much of her" She said

"Who's on the phone?" John asked me

"Lyn" I told him, he smiled

"Tell her I said hey" He said

"John says hey"

"Tell him I said hi. What are you guys doing?" She asked

"Well, Lexi, Ted and Johnny are watching a movie"

"What about you?" She asked me

"I'm thinking about you" I told her, she laughed

"How sweet" She said

"Well, how are you going to feel when you get home?" I asked her

"The doc said not to stress myself out, and not to strain myself" She probably was going to do both of them

"You're staying with me" I told her

"Oh, take away my freedom why don't you?" She said, I laughed

"Just until you're really really okay" I told her

"But-" I felt so good to do this "No if and or buts young lady" My mom used to always do that to me, Ah if felt good to be on the other end

"Damn you" She said, I smiled

"But you'll be close, so John and I can keep an eye on you. Like remember the time you dislocated your shoulder, and then did it again a week after?" I asked her

"I didn't think that the box would be that heavy" She replied, I scoffed

"You just need to stop fucking ignoring rules. People set them to keep you safe and stuff" Wow, I think I was still on the sedative

"Wow, that just came from your mouth? And I thought you were a badass" She said

"And I thought you were a good girl" I told her, she laughed.

"Well, can't judge a book by it's cover" She said, I smiled, same old Lyn

"I gotta go okay, I'll talk to you later" She said

"Yeah, see ya" I said and hung up the phone. I went back into the living room and sat next to Lexi.

"Whose that on the phone?" She asked me

"That was Daddy and Uncle Johnny's friend, Lyn" I said, she nodded

"She sounded more like your friend" I uh, wasn't expecting that and Teddy started laughing until I glared at him

"Well, we dated each other before" I tried to carefully explain it to her

"Oh, okay" I was expecting her to say more, but she didn't. She just turned back and watch the television. I smiled at her. That's Lexi for sure, my Italian speaking, Gaga loving daughter. I also have to get her a tutor, because I'm not sure I want her to stay here. After that movie went off, Lexi wanted to watch a scary movie, and I was totally against it.

"Nope, sorry you're not watching that" I told her

"Please Daddy, it's only one movie" She said

"I don't think so Buttercup" John agreed with me

"But-" Oh,, how I loved saying this one

"No if, ands, or buts" I looked over to realize that John said it with me

"Uncle Johnny" She started

"Buttercup, I'm with your dad. No scary movies" John said to her

"Uncle Teddy" She looked at him and put on her pout face.

"Munchkin, no. Not the face, the movies too scary" Ted told her, I hated when she pulled the face on me, it always worked

"But I'm a big girl" She said and crossed her arms

"But that movie's too scary, pick something else" I told her, she pouted

"You pick" She said, oh was she stubborn. Her little blue orbs clouded up. I couldn't see what Ted put on but Lexi just pouted and looked at the wall.

"Babygirl, you know I'd let you watch it if it wasn't so scary" I said

"Hmm" She said, to I decided to embarrass myself

"I'll tell you a little story, of when I was a kid. Uncle Johnny was here too, and we snuck into a movie, it was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. After we saw it, we were terrified" I said, with John cutting in time to time

"Scary, you dad had to walk me all the way home" John said

"You lived right next to me" I told him

"But she didn't know that!" He said

"What does that have to do with it?" I asked him

"It's for effect. Usually when someone says that they think waling someone across town" He said

"But I didn't"

"I thought you were teaching a lesson to her, testa vuota" He said, Lexi laughed as I glared at him, now they are going to be doing this all day.

"ANYWHO, the point is we both had nightmares for at least a month. That's a long time babygirl, all because we thought we were big boys and snuck into an R rated movie" I told her

"For a month?" She asked

"Yup, you can call and ask Grandma if you don't believe me" I told her

"I'm, I'm okay" She said, I kissed her forehead

"Thanks Daddy and Uncle Johnny. I don't like nightmares" She said, I squeezed her

"I know, neither do I" My nightmare is someone touching my daughter, and her being away from me. But, they're gone now and there's nothing but sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: Italian<strong>

Ciao Signorina Orton, come stai = Miss Orton hello, how are you

Buono, buono e Mr. Cena = Good, good and you Mr. Cena

La signorina Orton, sono impressionato. Voi sapete di più italiano di quanto pensassi = Miss Orton, I'm impressed, you know more Italian than I thought

Beh, Sig. Cena hai imparato la lezione. Non sottovalutare me = Well, Mr. Cena have learned the lesson. Do not underestimate me

Piccolo = Little One/ small

Serpe = snake

Pauroso = scary

And Germanotta is Lady Gaga's Last Name


	21. I'm Not The One To Fuck With

**Oh, how wonderful it has been writing this story, and I just wanted to say that I thank you all so much. This story started out as a little idea, and yall have turned it into something big in my eyes. You guys are completely amazing. HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE! Big thank you to Krys, who told me I posted he wrong chapter, THANKS**

* * *

><p>A few weeks came and gone and my leg was finally <em>almost <em>healed! Thank fucking god! My arm however still had about 2 more weeks ago. I was fidgeting on the weird chair/bed thingy in the doctor's office. I was waiting for the doctor to come in and hack this baby off.

"Daddy, what's it like with that thing on your leg?" She asked, as she waited impatiently as I did on John's lap

"Weird. Like a fu-I mean a box on you all the time" I told her, I cut back on my cursing, you all should be proud (smile here). She nodded and went back to indulging herself in an app on my phone. I stared up at the ceiling until the door came open. The doctor had this mini saw and he fixed it up and began coming towards me with it.

"NO! Don't do that!" Lexi yelled and came over to hug my cast.

"It's okay; see this doesn't touch your daddy's skin. It just touches the cast, I'm not hurting him" The doctor tried to explain to her. I had Lexi standing my left leg and she was holding my hand. The doctor touched the saw to the cast and began going deeper.

"AHHHHH" I yelled and then Lexi started yelling and John looked like he was about to rough the doctor up. He quickly pulled away and I started laughing.

"I'm sorry" I laughed, holding my stomach "I'm so sorry" I said, John and Lexi glared at me

"Stronzo" She mumbled and John and the doctor began laughing

"Haha" I'm going to get a translator for her, that'll do it _or_ I can secretly learn Italian. The doctor began cutting the cast and Lexi didn't want to hold my hand because of the mean prank I played on her which I thought was funny. He cut it off, and then gave me a brace which thanks to my awesomeness has a viper on it. He strapped it on for me and had me walk around in it and that was it, _and_ Lyn is coming home today, so I'm excited. Lexi's talked to Lyn a few times over the week and we've talked about her temporarily moving in and _guess what?_ Lyn speaks fucking Italian too, so they're sitting there having a conversation and I'm just standing and smiling. Maybe she can teach me some Italian, it'd be…interesting. We walked down the hall to Lyn's room and she was fully dressed, saying goodbye to her nurse friends.

"Ready?" I asked her, she nodded. I grabbed her bag and John picked up Lexi as we made our way back to the Hummer. I was still a little pissed that I couldn't drive, damn doctor

"Mi dispiace per chiamarti uno stronzo" Lexi said as she climbed in the backseat with me, I heard Lyn laugh.

"She says she's sorry" Lyn said to her, and Lexi nodded

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for scaring you" I told her as she hugged me "Even if it was a little funny" I mumbled, she poked me

"Quello è il mio papa" I knew this one, I looked it up clap, clap for me! She said 'that's my dad' I smiled.

"Yup, that's me" John slammed on the brakes and looked back at me

"Jesus Christ Paris Hilton" I don't know why I said that, I just thought bad drivers

"Cazzo voi" John told him, Lexi snickered I just shook my head as he started driving

"I thought you said you didn't know Italian" John said

"I've never said that, but I don't" I smiled, "I used a translator" I told them, I guess Lexi really liked Fall Down. We drove home and pulled up in front of the house, I was surprised to see my mom's car there, _and_ some little Toyota. I did notice John seemed to like it.

"Ooooohhh, Kat's here" I said, John did that little glare and parked the truck. I got out and picked up Lexi and walked into the house. My mom was sitting, talking with Kat and Teddy.

"Hey Ma" I said

"Grandma!" Lexi jumped out of my arms and ran over to her, my mother smiled.

"Hi Sweet pea" She said, I sat down next to her as she kissed my cheek.

"Hi Mrs. – I mean Elaine" She said, my mother smiled

"Hi Lyn, I see he's taken you captive" My mother told her, I rolled my eyes. I don't know what she did then but my mother laughed

"Hey Mama" John said to her, as he kissed her other cheek

"Hi John" She smiled at him, I laughed

"Any who, Sean called me this morning" She said, I wonder what happened this time "And surprisingly nothing happened this time" Great minds think alike. Lexi went upstairs with Lyn to show her, her room while Teddy fed Serpe.

"He wanted to spend some time with Lexi, and he wanted to know what I thought about it" She said, I nodded

"He could've called me" I told her

"He wanted an opinion first" She said and put her hand over mines

"Well, I've never been away from her that long" I said to her, she nodded

"Yes, I know. Tommy and Fefe are going to be there too; they were thinking about the circus" She said, I sighed. The whole time I've had Lexi, I've never been away from her besides the whole 'missing' thing "And then they were going back to Tommy's and they were going to play dress up" I laughed. That will be a sight to see.

"If Lexi's okay with it, then it's fine by me" I said to her, as Lexi came trotting down the steps.

"Come here babygirl" I said, she smiled ad held onto the banister as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. She hopped up on my lap.

"Uncle Tommy and Uncle Sean wanna take you to the circus" I told her, she smiled

"I've never been to the circus before" She said, her eyes were lit with excitement. I remembered going to the circus when I was a kid, the elephants, the clowns, the cotton candy; I kind of miss being a kid.

"Are you coming?" She asked me

"Well, Uncle Tommy and Sean wanted to spend some time with you" I told her, and I know that sometimes she has trouble trusting other males. She sat on my lap, biting into her lip staring at her hands

"Do I have to go?" She asked

"No, you don't have to. They just want to get to know you better" I told her, she nodded "You can come right back after the circus, even though Sean was looking forward to playing dress up" That was her favorite game. Just a few days ago, she walked around with the title belt on screaming "I'm Awesome!" and we all blame Mike.

"Okay, I'll go. But not because you tried to guilt trip me, but because they got me awesome presents" She said, I smiled

"Atta girl" I smiled, then the phone rang; she smiled

"I'll get it" She said and ran into the kitchen o answer the phone.

"She's growing, emotionally" My mother said, I nodded

"She is" I smiled, I heard the phone drop and Lexi started crying. I got up as fast as I could and picked her up in my arms, trying to calm her down. Teddy picked up the phone and then put it down in defeat. I rubbed circles in her back, trying to get her to stop crying.

"What happened?" I asked her, she looked at me like she was ashamed to tell me. I sat her down on the counter

"Lexi, you know you can tell me anything" I told her, she nodded. Trying to wipe her tears away, she focused on the floor. She sighed.

"The man, we ran into in the store" She said, her breathing hitched "That was him" She had never told me how in relation he was to her, or what he did, or why he was so afraid.

"What did he say?" I asked her, and she started crying again. I don't want to stand by and just be left out while my daughter's terrified.

"Can we talk in my room?" She loved her room ever since she saw it. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. She got down and sat on the bed as I closed the door and pulled up the blue chair in the corner. She sighed.

"His name is Red" She said "Before my mom and Peter broke up, he would always come over and give her presents and stuff. And one time, he came and my momma was with Peter; she told me that if I ever saw Red at the door to answer it, and I did" She looked like she was bracing herself for what she was about to say next. She clenched and unclenched her fist and bit her bottom lip.

"He told me that he has something special for my mom" She spoke, she tried to keep her composure but you could see it was hurting her "I was at the table, watching television; the Italian channel, because that's how Peter suggested I practice. I was at the table and he sat down, and he asked me if I minded he do something to clear his head. I didn't know what that meant, so I told him that if it didn't involve me or momma I didn't care" Her breathing rollercoastered, sometimes slowing down and sometimes speeding up. I looked at her as her eyes welled up; she clenched her fists until she began to turn red.

"He took out a bag, and he dumped it on the table and he told me that it was 'magic fairy dust', but my momma when she was mad would always yell at me and put down everything that I believed in down. He took a razor and started cutting lines in it, then he took out this metal straw thing and he snorted it" She said, she wiped away a few tears

"That was the first time I've ever seen anyone do drugs" She said, how could that fucker do drugs in front of my daughter? I wished that I would've kicked his ass that day.

"Next came the parties, and Red began to get scarier. One time he locked me in the bathroom while he put needles in his arms and then tried to get me to do it and when I wouldn't" She closed her eyes and clenched her fist "He tried to make me, from every time he saw me he'd torment me, saying all the good little girls did it. Sometimes he'd try to cut me. Sometimes he did and sometimes he didn't, I _used_ to hide in the closet, but he'd take this really long knife, and swing it under the door" I grabbed Lexi off the bed and sat her down in my lap.

"Lexi it's okay. I'll never let him hurt ever again" I told her, this whole time she's never told me. I rocked her in my lap as she cried. That's why she was so afraid of him, because of all this she did, and I don't think she's told anyone about this. She burst to tears that day we saw him, and it pissed me off; what she told me pissed me off more but I can't lose my temper now.

"Everything's going to be okay Lexi, I promise" I told her, I felt her nod her little head and wiped her tears. I can't believe all that, that bastard put her through; it's disgusting and fowl and it makes me want to ring his neck and watch him die. I sighed; this whole trust thing with Lexi is going to take a little more time and effort than I originally thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Stronzo = asshole**

**Mi dispiace per chiamarti uno stronzo = I'm sorry for calling you an asshole**

**Quello è il mio papa = That's my daddy**

**Cazzo voi = Fuck you**


	22. The Fiasco I Call My Friends

**I missed Raw last night guys, and it was a total downer! Somebody please, for the love of God tell me Johnny Boy won that match last night. It's chapter 22 and there's only a few more chapter's left!**

* * *

><p>Lexi was too upset to sleep in her own bed, so she slept with me in my bed last night. I've been awake since about 5,and it's about almost 7 now. I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake her and slipped out of the door, to be greeted happily by a small Serpe.<p>

"Hey Serpe" I said, and bent down to pet his head. He jumped and ran back and forth from the steps "Alright, I can take a hint" I held onto the banister as he walked alongside me down the stairs. I grabbed his leash and clasped it onto his collar and we walked out into the front lawn.

"Serpe, come here boy" John whistled for him

"I'm walking him" I called back, I then noticed the little red Toyota still parked along the curved driveway. I looked back at John, who was about to slip his shirt on; I laughed.

"What?" He asked, he has a smile plastered on his face; dimples on full display. I could spot that face from anywhere.

"Somebody got laid last night" I said, if it was possible he smiled even harder.

"Uh huh, you and your crazy ideas" He wasn't fooling me any. I know that face like the back of my hand, I've had that face on plenty of times before.

"You got laid" I singsong, he snorted "About time" I said, he shook his head

"Okay, okay so what if I did?" He asked, I laughed. It's been a long time since he's been laid; and I'm so glad that we got through that little uh problem.

"So, how's Lexi?" He asked, as he walked towards me and Serpe

"Good, no nightmares" I told him, as Serpe pulled me towards the house. I unclasped the hook and he ran into the house, with John and I following.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. I haven't cooked in a while" I said, as I walked into the kitchen

"You're telling me" John remarked, and I flipped him the bird. I pulled out the mixing bowl, and the pancake mix and was searching the fridge for the chocolate chips.

"Hey, have you seen the-_fatass" _John's smile emerged as I caught him dumping the bag into his hand. I snatched the bag away from him and started the mix. I dumped the chips in and heated up the pan.

"I thought you went to feed the dog" I told him, he shook his head

"I did" I shook my head. That quick motherfucker.

"I haven't made pancakes in a while" I commented, he nodded. I put on another pan and started cooking the bacon; it seriously has been a long fucking time since I've cooked breakfast. After cooking like 30 fucking pancakes, and _a lot, a lot_ of bacon; I sat down and sighed and John laughed.

"Never cooked this much huh?" John asked, I laughed. I heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Lexi because I heard Serpe run and her call to him. She smiled as she walked through the door.

"Hi Daddy, hi Uncle Johnny" She said, as she took her time and climbed up the bar stool.

"Hey babygirl" I said, she smiled at me

"'Sup buttercup" John said, she waved and yawned; running a hand through her wild brown hair.

"Who cooked chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked, I smiled

"Me. I told you I'd cook one day" I said to her, she laughed

"Yeah, one day. If I had of known it was going to be today I'd of dressed up for the occasion" John and I started laughing, I shook my head

"That's a Tommy move right there" I said to her as I made her, John and my plate. Tommy would say something like that, well actually he did somewhere along the line.

"You sleep okay?" John asked her, she nodded and grabbed one of the plates that was in front of me. I handed her and John a fork and we all started digging in. I felt like I was four again and mom snuck M&M's into the batter without Dad knowing, God were they good.

"Lexi, you understand that we have to get you a tutor right?" I asked her, she nodded

"Yes, but can I keep learning Italian?" She asked, I nodded

"Of course, I see how much you love it" I told her, she smiled. There were a lot of things, now that I wanted to discuss with Lexi; the first thing being my job. Because it was only a matter of time before I have to go back to work.

"Okay, now we have to talk about the serious things" I said, she gulped. You could tell it made her a little nervous

"About what?" She asked me

"About my job. Now you understand that daddy's a wrestler right?" I asked her, she nodded

"Yup" She answered

"Okay, and as a wrestler, I have to go and travel and put on shows for people" I explained to her

"And you want to know what I wanna do while you're gone" She said, she was such a smart little girl, I smiled

"Yeah. I mean you _could_ travel with me or you could stay here with grandma and grandpa" I said to her, I would rather her to be close to me.

"I want to travel with you" She said immediately. I smiled

"I like that way too" I explained to her. The doorbell rang and I groaned, it's like 8 in the fucking morning! I got down and walked to the door.

"Who the fuck is it?" I yelled, a little annoyed someone was interrupting my breakfast with Lexi.

"RANDAL KEITH ORTON!" It couldn't be, I scrambled to open the door almost falling in place as John laughed his ass off. I juggled with the crutches and the door, fumbling with the front lock until I got it open, as I opened the door, I spoke.

"Sorry Ma-_ you asshole!" _ I yelled at Cody who stood at the door with a wicked grin on his face

"I love you too" He said, and came across the threshold to hug me.

"Fuck you" I said, as he turned and looked at me over his shoulder, making his way into the kitchen. He stopped and gasp, putting his hand over his mouth

"Does Teddy know you're saying explicit things like that to me?" I started laughing. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down as Cody came through the door.

"Codester! Where ya been?" John said as Cody went over and hugged the man

"Eh, here and there" He smirked, he back up and stopped in front of Lexi "You must be Lexi, I'm Cody. Teddy's boyfriend" He told her, he was eye level and held out his hand for Lexi to shake it

"I'm Lexi. Nice to meet you" She shook his head as we heard footsteps coming down the steps.

"Smells good!" He shouted through the kitchen, unaware of Cody here. He stepped in and pulled his shirt over his head, and bumping into Cody.

"Jeezus, Randy. Move your fat ass over" Cody glared at him, as he patiently waited for Ted to show his face.

"Hey babe, since when are you here?" Ted leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss and Cody backed away

"Damn" I said, and got a glare from them both. Apparently, they forgot who I was and the Viper's glare began.

"ALRIGHT!" Cody yelled and stormed off in the living room, with Ted trailing behind them. I could only laugh, _these_ were my best friends.

"You have funny friends" Lexi said, I smiled as I put our plates in the dishwasher

"I do babygirl" I said shaking my head at Ted and Cody's loud whispers in the room "I do" John, Lexi and I remained in the kitchen, talking about school, and her presents, and how excited she was that she was getting a tutor. I grabbed the phone and decided that I should call my mom.

"House Partay, what may I serve you?" It's never a good idea to put Sean on speakerphone in front of my daughter.

"Mom know you-"

"Sean Daniel Orton!" My mother's stern voice ran through the phone, and I knew that Sean was going to get it

"Did I say that, I meant Orton residence. How may I help you?" He used one of those infomercial voices, and Lexi was giggling and John was chuckling

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" I said

"How's Lexi?" My mom asked

"I'm okay Grandma" Her sweet high pitched voice echoed through the kitchen

"Hi sweet pea! Did you eat breakfast?" She asked, she smiled even though Ma couldn't see

"Yeah, daddy fixed chocolate chip pancakes" She told my mother

"He did, I wish he'd fix me some" My mother said in a fake saddened voice

"I's fix you some grandma. Because I's a big girl" She smiled one of the brightest smiles ever, I quickly took my phone out and took a picture before she could refuse

"DADDY! I WASN'T READY!" She cried

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" I waited until she gave me thumbs up, and she took a picture of her. She was _supposed_ to be looking at me, but she got distracted by something behind me and you could see her big, full baby blues.

"I wasn't ready's that time either" She frowned

"I love that picture" I told her, she smiled

"Well, if I have fans, I can't refuse" We all chuckled at her.

"Well, sweet pea, tell you what. How bout tomorrow, you come over for movie night? How's that sound?" My mother asked her, Lexi's face lit up with

"I loves it Grandma!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Okay sweet pea. See ya then" My mother told her, she smiled

"Bye Grandma" I hung up the phone, looks like we've got plans tomorrow. Cody and Ted then shuffled back into the kitchen, all lovey dovey; someone was getting some later.

"Get a room!" Lexi said, she couldn't contain the smile that was growing on her face

"How bout I" Ted said, lurking more and more towards her "kiss you to death!" Ted picked Lexi up, and rocked her wildly in his arms as he smothered her face in kisses

"Serpe can kiss…better than-n… you-stop it! I'm, I'm serious" She was laughing so hard, as Ted swung her around. Her brown hair was swinging all around as Teddy spun around with her.

"Be careful!" I told the pair

"T-Tell C-Cody his boyfriend" She tried to quickly shush the laughter as her face flushed red from laughing so hard "Is a bad…kisser" She grimaced. He sat her down and she gripped the counter, to keep from falling and she glared at him. But just not any glare, the Viper's glare.

"I will…get…you…back" She breathed out, trying to catch her breath

"Oh" Ted said, pretending as if he were scared "I'm shaking" He said, her glare intensified as Ted glared back at her.

"Randy, she's better at this than you!" Cody said "She should replace you!" I laughed

"Fuck You Cody!" As I said that to him, Lyn came into the kitchen; she was heading to the fridge, that was behind me and I stopped her. I grabbed her waist and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Does Lyn know the explicit things you said to me?" Again he pretended to be shocked and I flipped him the bird

"Leave Cody alone" She said, and smiled, going into the fridge

"Lyn mattina! non mi hai dato un soprannome ancora. Tutto il resto della famiglia ha fatto" Lyn turned around with the glass in her hand. Her eyes began to get glazy and I began to wonder what Lexi said to her

"Sta dicendo che faccio parte della famiglia Lexi?" Lyn inched closer to the island and set down the glass. John was actually surprised by what was being said, I was trying to rely on John to decode some of this; with no help

"Sì, tu e papà sono insieme. siete felici insieme e mi piace quando passiamo del tempo insieme" Lyn walked around to the table, and hugged Lexi tightly to her chest. Lexi began speaking again

"Amo parlare con te in italiano. Voi siete proprio come una mamma per me!" Lexi was sniffling, and Lyn was crying, and hugging Lexi like she was her daughter. I just wished that I knew what they were saying.

"Siete come una figlia per me Lexi. Io già ti amo come uno" Lyn spoke to Lexi, and I looked at John and he gave me the 'I'll tell you later look'. The two girls, stood, still tightly hugging and crying; they looked like mother and daughter to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: Italian<strong>

**Lyn mattina! non mi hai dato un soprannome ancora. Tutto il resto della famiglia ha fatto** = Lyn morning! did not give me a nickname yet. All the rest of the family did

**Sta dicendo che faccio parte della famiglia Lexi?** = Are you saying that I am part of the family Lexi?

**Sì, tu e papà sono insieme. siete felici insieme e mi piace quando passiamo del tempo insieme** = Yes, you and Dad are together. you are happy together and I love it when we spend time together

**Amo parlare con te in italiano. Voi siete proprio come una mamma per me** = I love to talk with you in Italian. You're just like a mother to me

**Siete come una figlia per me Lexi. Io già ti amo come uno**= You are like a daughter to me, Lexi. I already love you as a one


	23. Looking Forward, Minor Set Back

**I just wanted to say that I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I had such a big writers block. I'm so sorry guys, it took be about 4-5 days to actually complete this and I'm glad. I'm looking forward to writing the trial in the next chapter**

* * *

><p>We were on our way to my parent's house, and John was driving; stupid brace. I was in the front seat and Lyn and Lexi were talking in Italian, John occasionally laughing. Little did they know, I called up Lexi's tutor, and I got an Italian tutor for myself as well; I can't wait to see John shit his pants when I talk, that'll be a day.<p>

"Cody and Teddy coming daddy?" Lexi asked

"Yeah, they just had to go and…buy a dictionary" I said to her, she nodded. She furred her eyebrows together

"Wait, we have a dictionary in the house" She said, I silently sighed

"But they need a special one that they both can read to do their…taxes" John was silently laughing at my attempt to cover up Cody and Ted's little rendezvous.

"Taxes, is that some kinds of math?" She asked, I nodded

"Yes, it's very complicated" I explained, she nodded

"I don't want to do my taxes anytime soon" She said, I chuckled

"You won't be doing your taxes until you get married" I mumbled, John laughed. We pulled up to my parent's house, and Sean was out front chasing my mother's little Chihuahua. I hate that little bastard, she pissed in my shoe that one time I stayed the night here. John parked and I opened my door to Sean's string of obscenities.

"…little bastard…come here…fucking mutated rat…" I had to laugh

"Hey Sean" He said, he ran his hand through his hair

"Hey y'all" He said, he tried calling the dog again and the dog ignored him "Ma, he won't come in!" Sean called back to Ma, she came into the doorway and the dog shot straight to her.

"I'm trying to find someone to take him, he's terrible" She said to Sean, she smiled when she saw us.

"Hey Ma" I said and kissed her cheek, her little 'demon dog' growled at me. I walked in and saw Ying sitting on the couch

"Hey Ying" I said, she smiled and reached down towards her leg

"What happened?" I asked her

"That stupid dog" She glared, I nodded. I know what she means, Lexi smiled and hugged Ying as she went into the kitchen to look for Tommy. She had gotten accustomed to knowing where everything was because when I had my cast on, we often visited my mom.

"Where's my Tator-tot?" Liam said, coming down the steps, I smiled and pointed to the kitchen. Everybody loves her! I sat down on the couch because my leg was killing me. My phone started ringing and I groaned.

"Now what" I mumbled before slipping it out of my pocket and tapping the screen

"Yeah" I said, I should've knew it wasn't someone I knew from the awkwardly long pause "Hello?" I asked

"Is your daughter there?" To be honest, his voice sounded like something straight from a fucking horror movie. Luckily I see horror movies like a kid in a candy store.

"If this is that asshole from the store, I swear to fucking God-"

"Little Alexis is all grown up" Oh, you have no idea how much my blood was boiling, for the fact he did what he did to my daughter, and _then_ the fucker cut me off

"Little trailer trash, why don't you do get high in a public bathroom?" Oh it pissed me off how this guy goes out of his fucking way to _attempt_ to make my life hell. I laughed, nowhere near it.

"Alexis seemed to like that didn't she?" Two words. Fuck no.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're fucking your fucking with the wrong one buddy. I will fucking hunt you down and beat the shit out of you _before_ I kill you and drag your body to the nearest police station. Say I won't" I hadn't noticed that Ying got up and went off somewhere, and before I knew it, Tommy and Liam were standing before me

"That's sounds nice, when will you be able to do that?" I couldn't believe this bitch was so cocky, I was dead serious about that

"Are you _fucking_ serious right now? I'm gonna fuck you up asshole" I said and stood, making my way to the door. I swung it open angrily Tommy followed, and I didn't have my keys and I wasn't going to wait so I jumped in Tommy's truck. He knew exactly who I was talking to, and exactly who he was and it pissed him off just as much. I was basically shaking with rage, as Tommy pulled the truck to a screeching halt, I jumped out and stormed into the building going to the first desk I see.

"I need to fucking talk to Ohara" I stated, she was the one who gave me temporary custody of her

"Can you wait a-"

"Where the _fuck_ is Officer Ohara?" I raised my voice, the other Officers or whatever the hell they were started to stare at us. Before he could answer, I remembered where her office was the last time. I started towards her office and swung the door open, she was on the phone; and she put a finger up,, telling me to wait. I sighed and began pacing back and forth clutching the phone tightly in my hand

"Mr. Orton, what's the problem?" She asked, I slammed my phone down on the desk

"That fucker called!" I asked her

"Who, Mr. Speno?" I shook my head

"No, Red. Call _her_ up and she'll tell you!" I said to her, she sighed

"Mr. Orton, can you take a seat?" She asked, I stopped pacing to look at her, her hand motioning to the chair. I sighed and sat down "How do you know this 'Red' and what did he do?" She asked

"I _know_ him because my daughter told me about him. He's taken drugs in front of her, tried to make her do them, and he's called my house too!" I said angrily

"Okay, hold on just a minute" She said, and dialed someone on her phone

"Yeah, Michael I need you to do a reverse lookup for me. Now, okay" She said into the phone, and then next thing I knew, some nerdy looking guy comes in and gets the phone. Him and Ohara speak a few words before he's out again.

"Mr. Orton, try and calm yourself. Do you remember you have a court date tomorrow?" I nodded. It was for custody since _she's _claiming she didn't know; she fucking knew.

"Yeah, I haven't forgot" I mumbled to her.

"Once Michael pulls up the address, we'll go check it out. We'll also need Alexis's testimony also, he could be facing child abuse, several types, at the top of my head" She answered, I nodded. Tomorrow, they'll decide whether permanent custody goes to me or them; I'm not even doubting myself. The only thing that I look forward to is bringing my daughter home and keeping her there.

"How has she adapted?" Officer Ohara asked

"Great. She has a dog now" I told her, she smiled

"Really? I read that her birthday was a few days ago, how'd that go?" She asked, I had to laugh before I answered her

"Well, Lady Gaga sang her a song, I realized that her voice is louder than my stereo which is _loud_" I smiled "She got a _bunch_ of presents, oh you should've seen her face" I told her, she smiled

"Oh, Lady Gaga. She told me she liked her while we were talking, I'm glad she's doing great" She said, I smiled and thought of my babygirl

"I am too" I realized after a few minutes that I was daydreaming, I wonder would Lexi like if I took her to an amusement park? She probably would, damn I can't remember that amusement park my mom used to take us to when we were kids; so much fun. And then Sean, with that yarn bracelet, I laughed at that memory. He thought that he'd de if he took it off and that bracelet managed to stay on for two years until one night it just fell apart. I should make Lexi one of those scrapbooks, my mom has so many of them and I don't think she'd mind in helping me make one for Lexi; oh she loves stuff like that. I then realized that Michael was back and showing something to Officer Ohara, who was nodding and pointing to the laptop screen.

"Okay, boys. We've found him, so you two can go home rest up for tomorrow and after we'll discuss other matters after that" I really wanted to go. _Really, really _wanted to go.

"I can go with you guys" I offered, _fucking hoping_ she'd say okay so I can whip his ass

"No, I do not want to show up in court with you all banged up. It won't help our case" I sighed, knowing that she was absolutely right

"Fine" I sighed and stood up, walking towards the door as Officer Ohara followed me.

"I'm serious, here's your phone back" She said, and handed me my phone "Randy, you cannot go after him. Take time and think about it, no matter what he said; he wants you to attack him and he knows it'll only hurt our case more" I let out a breath,

"I won't fuck up, promise" I told her, she smiled at me as we said our short goodbyes and departed from her office. I felt kind of bad that I yelled at that guy, it was just a moment, ya know? When we passed him, I stopped

"I'm sorry for flipping my top, it's about my daughter, ya know?" I asked he nodded "No hard feelings?" I asked, I mean I never know one day, I may need his help and I didn't want to be an asshole from one little slip up

"No hard feelings man" He shook my hand and then Tommy and I were on our way to the house, when I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, pull into that McDonald's over there" I told him, he scoffed at me

"I'm starting to think John is starting to rub off on you" I laughed, as he did and I ordered about 20 bucks worth of fries.

"You are such a fucking fat-ass" Tommy said, a huge smile breaking out on his face

"_Actually_, I got these for Lexi" I said, he raised his eyebrow at me like I was crazy

"What? She likes fries" We both laughed, as we made our way home and a soon as the door opened, my mom gave me that glare.

"I got fries" I said, and smiled, then I heard Lexi's tiny voice with an 'Ooh fries'. My mom's stare softened as we settled on the couch and I told her I'd explain it tomorrow. I can't remember exactly what movie we were watching, I think it was a comedy though.

"Are we really going to that big courthouse tomorrow?" She asked, I nodded. I could tell she was excited to see what people do there.

"And Grandma's gonna help you pick out a pretty dress and do your hair. I'd give you a Mohawk, if I were doing it" I said, she grimaced. I laughed, even though the grimace turned into a pout

"But I'm a girl daddy!" She shrieked in fear, I could see my mother rolling her eyes at my Mohawk comment.

"Don't worry babygirl, that's why Grandma's gonna help you" I said, she sighed, and put her hand on her chest. She lived for the dramatic-ness.

"Oh thank god" I laughed at her

"Am I really that bad?" I asked her

"Daddy, I love you but I'm _never_ letting you touch my hair" I laughed. I kissed her forehead as she smiled, before leaning into my side.

"I love you too babygirl" This is my life now, this is my daughter; and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world


	24. The Trial

**You guys are completely amazing! I woke up and my inbox was flooded! I know you guys are a little excited about this chapter, and I ad fun writing it, and wrote it right after I received the reviews! **

* * *

><p>I sat in the chair, next to Officer Ohara and my lawyer, Brennan Branchen. I sighed as <em>her<em> lawyer went over a few reasons on why _she's _ a good mother, I scoffed. There was no way in hell that she was a good mother, no way in fucking hell that she is and ever was. Officer Ohara gave me a look, silently telling me that my 'flash of rage' was a little too big and a little too loud, I shrugged it off as I tried to listen to what he said.

"My client is a wonderful, loving, caring mother and she will be able to give Alexis support and stability that Mr. Orton won't be able to give her because he's on the road with his career" I looked to Brennen, who gave me a we'll-get-'em type look, I shook my head and sighed. When her lawyer sat down, I smiled as Brennen stood up.

"Mr. Orton, cares deeply for Alexis as if he raised her himself. And remind you, who had the bruises when they went to the hospital? Alexis did, not even a full hour in Mr. Orton's custody and she had to be emitted to an emergency room. We showed you significant pieces of evidence, pictures and a video from her birthday party, even as far as statements from people who've been in her presence for a while now" He fucking killed them, Brennan fucking slaughtered their asses. I'm so glad that he's my lawyer, who also helped me get through some tough spots even though _technically, _ it was my fault.

"Clearly, Alexis is happy in Mr. Orton's household. Even if he is traveling on the road, there are numerous people who care about Alexis and that have the same career as Mr. Orton; a home away from home, if you will" I laughed, he was right "Mr. Orton has a very big family, and she's cared for by so many people. Mr. Orton is the best choice for Alexis" Sam's lawyer got up as Brennan sat down and the Judge called for Alexis to come to the stand, so we could get a 'child's perspective' on things. My mother had been waiting outside with Alexis, and I smiled as she came through the door; she insisted on a purple dress, _insisted_. When we couldn't find one, she pouted a little until my mom picked out this dress; oh she looked so beautiful in it. It was beige at the top, a thick black band tied around a little above her waist, and it had a vibrant purple skirt. She liked spinning in circles, as the skirt brushed past her fingertips as we saw this morning; a little headband pushing her hair back, but she still had curly baby hairs framing her face. She smiled towards me as she walked past our table and up to the witness stand. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled making sure her dress was straight before she sat down.

"Hi Alexis" The Judge turned towards her in his chair

"Hi. I've never been in one of these things before, is it fun doing whatcha' do?" I laughed at her eagerness, and so did that Judge

"Well, I like giving people justice" He told her, she smiled and mumbled a small 'oh cool', I smiled "Well, Alexis. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and then these two men are going to ask you some questions, okay?" He asked, she nodded and smiled up at him

"Okay, how'd you like living with your mother?' She grimaced

"Not a lot. She throws parties a lot and not a lot of nice people where there" She commented, grimacing as she remembered

"Really, did your mommy ever do any bad things around you?" He asked, she looked over at Sam who was glaring at her. She looked at me, and I mouthed 'go 'head' to her, that bitch was not going to mess this up.

"Sometimes" She sighed, I could see she was about to cry and she looked at me, her glimmering blues saddened

"Okay, I won't ask you anymore about that. How's it like living with your dad?" He asked, she smiled and laughed, and wiped away her tears

"I love it. I love my Dad, and My Uncles and Uncle Johnny who's my godfather too and Grandma and Grandpa" She smiled, the Judge smiled at her before he asked another question

"How do you like it when your Dad had to travel?" He asked her, she bit her lip

"I mean, he said that I'd have a tutor" She rolled her eyes as I laughed "But I'd like it because I get to see Uncle Johnny and Uncle Teddy and Mike, Alex and Cody" She said

"Who are they?" The Judge asked

"My Dad's friends, they came to my birthday party. Mike's really funny, sometimes he does this voice and he talks like a cowboy" She laughed

"I bet they are, how'd your birthday party go?" He asked, her. Her eyes got round with excitement as she began to rethink the moments

"Lady Gaga sang me a song! _ME! Lady Gaga_!" We laughed at her over exaggeration as she continued "And then I got a puppy, his name is Serpe. I got tons of other stuff too! Grandma and Grandpa gave me a doll house" She beamed brightly, the Judge smiled at her

"That's fantastic, it seems that you're pretty happy with your Dad" The Judge told her, she nodded

"Yeah, and everybody calls me a different nickname. If I wrote 'em down it'd be like…" She paused, as she counted in her head "_A lot" _She said, I laughed. Sam's lawyer got up and stood between the two tables

"Alexis, you're mother's behaviors were the way they were because she was going through some problems. You want you mommy to get help don't you?" He asked her, she didn't move and rubbed her eyes. I was beginning to become pissed at him for asking her that.

"I guess" she mumbled, her voice filled with the same sadness that hid in her tears

"You're mother's so sorry she did what she did. She never meant it, she loves you Alexis" He said, she was sniffling with her bottom lip peaking it's way out father and farther into a pout "She just wants her daughter home" The Bailiff handed Lexi a tissue, she smiled and wiped away her tears

"Objection, Mr. Grenski is making Alexis feel guilty, which would influence her choice on who she'd want to live with" Brennan stood and said, I wanted to high five him but now's not the time and place

"Objection sustained, Mr. Grenski no further questioning. Mr. Branchen, would you like to ask the witness anything?" Brennan nodded, and stepped forward.

"Alexis, at the end of the day when everything's said and done who would you like to live with?" she smiled a teary smile before she answered

"My Dad. I love my mom too, even still but I'd want to live with my Dad; Because he's always there when I need him, like when I fell out the car and scratched my knee he was there" She smiled "And 'cuz I know no matter what I do, I can talk to him about anything and even when I don't do my best in general he's always proud of me. And he tells me he loves me all the time" I smiled a watery smile at my daughter, she waved and I waved back to her

"And I love him too" I smiled at her, I wanted nothing more than for her to be with me and hopefully, just hopefully the Judge will make the right choice. God I hope he does.

"Okay, we'll take a break and be back in ten" The Judge banged the gavel, and Lexi came down and I picked her up in my arms. I held her tightly against my chest and she wrapped her small arms around my neck

"I love you Dad-dy" I smiled at her little series of hiccups

"I love you too Babygirl" I told her, I didn't let her go as we walked out of the room and towards the big Orton clan, and friends.

"Randy, you've got this in the bag" Mike said, I nodded

"There's no way the Judge is letting her go with her mother" Alex commented

"Thanks guys" I said to them as I deeply sighed. I was worried, because there's always that little percent chance that he gives custody to Sam, and I wanted anything but that. I don't think I could properly function if he took Lexi away from me, or breath for that matter. She was still holding on tightly to me as I was holding tightly onto her, she stopped crying but clearly she was still upset.

"Everything's going to be okay Lexi, I promise" I whispered to her, I promised her that because I knew for sure that it would. There's no way that I was letting Sam or Jack or whoever the hell near my daughter again, unless they wanted to die. I held onto my daughter like I was never going to see her again, I knew that it was a lie, but I just couldn't help myself. Lyn came over and quickly kissed my cheek, and kissed Lexi's forehead. She mumbled her some words in Italian and Lexi, hugged her while still holding onto me.

"Everything will work out fine" She said, simply nodded and I squeezed Lexi. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her, she's my babygirl and that changes everything. I know she'll be excited to see my locker room, well the one I share with John and Mike; I just know she'd love it. Every second felt like a eternity, even though it's only been 7 minutes and I just couldn't wait to get back in there so the Judge can make his decision. As it grew closer and closer to ten minutes, I became more and more anxious to know what the Judge was thinking. It was killing me, I was an impatient person when it came to the big things like this. When the door finally opened, I sighed and started back into the courtroom; Lexi had to sit with my mother, who was holding her tightly just as I had. My leg was bouncing up and down, as I clenched my balled up fist.

"We're here to find out who of Mr. Orton and Mrs. Speno would be the best fitted parent for Alexis Orton. It's been a long day, and we've been though much evidence and it's been very clear on who should have custody of Alexis" I sighed

"Basing my judgment off of the testimonies and evidence, I am giving custody of Alexis Alyssa Orton to" He paused, and I sighed. I rested my forearms on the table and noticed that I was edging closer and closer to him, as if he was going to whisper the name and never repeat it again. I was trying to calm myself just an ounce as it seemed as if it took a million years just for him to get the name of the person out of his mouth. I sighed, I just couldn't wait for this to be over.

"Randal Keith Orton" I let out a shaky breath as Brennan clapped me on the back, I stood and hugged him. I hugged Officer Ohara, she's the one who took this case; I turned around and Lexi was crying, but she was smiling. She ran to me and jumped and I caught her with a teary eyed smile, she's staying with me, she's staying with me. God, I've never felt so happy in my life; a wave of relief washed over me as I hugged her tighter to me.

"I love you Lexi" I said to her, I could feel her chest heaving against mines

"I love you too Daddy"


	25. This is What It's Like

**Sorry, I haven't uploaded in a while. 25 chapters, 25 fucking amazing chapters because of you guys! I really don't want this to end at all! I'm gonna cry! Lol, anyway, I really want to so an epilogue and maybe if you're all interested, because you've been so amazing, I'll maybe kinda...tell the wedding story ? =d =D Just let me know in your review if you'd want to know what the wedding was like. I know this chapter may seem a little crappy, (it is) , it was like I was brain dead writing this, but it's here. And amazing, this story went on because of you guys, so a BIG, HUGE, GRANDE THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>I promised her we'd get ice cream, her favorite type of ice cream. And of course John was all in for it: fat ass. I was holding her in my arms as we stood outside the court house<p>

"You guys like my dress? Grandma helped me pick it out" She beamed brightly at my mother

"You look like a princess Mini Miz" Mike told her she smiled, and looked over at me and leaned over my shoulder and cupped her hands around my mouth

"Cuz I'zas is awesome" I couldn't help but chuckle at her mispronunciation

"You got that right!" Alex told her, she smiled

"Randy" I stopped and turned around to see Officer Ohara coming down the concrete steps with a box in her hand "Congratulations" She smiled,

"Thanks, with your help of course" She smiled modestly

"I didn't get a chance to give you this…Alexis" She smiled, and I put Lexi down and Lexi politely accepted the box. She mumbled a "Thanks" to Ohara and began opening the box, and when she stood on her tippy toes and peeked in the box, I chuckled.

"Daddy may play with these more than me!" She said, and hugged Ohara who smiled "Thank you!" She said, Lexi still made no effort to show what it was

"You're welcome, think of it was a belated birthday gift" She smiled and hugged the officer again

"Thanks! Wanna come get some ice cream with us?" She smiled at Lexi, which made me realize she was checking out that…bastard's house out.

"How bout some other time? I have police work to do" She told her, and tapped her nose, Lexi giggled and pointed at her

"On one condition" She's cunning for a 5 year old

"And what might that be?"

"I get to ride in the police car" She smiled, Ohara laughed and held out her hand for Lexi to shake

"Deal" Lexi smiled and shook her hand "I have to go now, but have fun" She said, and began her way up the steps

"Kay! Have…doing cop work" I laughed, that's something I would mumble. I picked her up again as we started walking towards the cars.

"TO THE ICE CREAM SHOP!" Sean yelled before charging towards his car, I just shook my head. That's him for ya.

When we got there, Lexi wanted a banana split and when it came out it was about two times the size of her head

"Uh oh" She mumbled, I laughed

"I'll help you" I told her, and grabbed spoon. She smiled at me and started digging in, earning laughs from everyone. Last time I had ice cream, it'd been a while; as soon as the vanilla hit my tongue I groaned.

"I forgot what ice cream taste like" I mumbled, John laughed "God, do I love ice cream now" Lexi giggled, I was so serious

* * *

><p>"Daddy! I wanna go higher!" I laughed, and pushed the back of the seat as she went flying through the hair; her long brown hair trailing behind her<p>

"Lexi, say cheese!" My mother yelled at her, from a few feet away; holding her camera upside down

"Hey Ma!" Sean chuckled "You camera's upside down" He bent over, cradling his stomach as my mother rolled her eyes

"Not to old to get spankings" She mumbled, as I laughed; her camera flashing in my eyes.

"Grandma! That's really bright!" She shouted, rapidly blinking "Daddy, I wanna get out now. Ooooohhhh! We should play tag!" I smiled, as I stopped the swing and walked around to the front.

"Arms around my neck" I said as I leaned down, picking her out of the swing seat. I set her down, and she straightened out her dress. She ran over to the wooden tables, where everyone was sitting, my parent's slowly trailing behind her.

"Ciao!" She said loudly, squeezing her head between the shoulders of Mike and Alex

"Ciao Miele Bug" I had no idea what Lyn just said but it made Lexi beam

"You guys wanna play tag?" She said, and raced around the table, and over to me and hit my stomach "Tag Daddy, your it!" She giggled, as she ran around, and around the table.

"Okay, just a warning, I was the fastest runner in track" She stuck her tongue out as I started after her, getting close to touch her arm, then letting her run a little ahead of me

"No! Can't catch me!" She yelled

"I bet I can!" I shouted as I touched her arm

"Your slow! Slowpoke, slowpoke, slowpoke!" She shouted, turning around to glance at me

"I'm gonna get you!" I ran up to her, an lifted her up, under her arms as she squealed as we both fell over

"You do run fast!" I laughed, as I tried catching my breath; she runs fast! She was lying on my arm, I hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, when do you start work again?"

"A week" I told her, she giggled

"WELL, ME for one is excited!" I laughed, then she reached up and rubbed my head "And you're nearly bald!" I chuckled

"This is my haircut of choice! Like if you choose to cut your hair" She laughed, reaching up to touch her hair

"I wouldn't cut my hair now, I'd miss it too much" I would too, I'm used to her and her long hair.

"Me too" I smiled, and pulled her towards me again, and kissed her forehead. When I looked up, Lyn, Mom and John were holding their phones out, grinning cheesily at me.

"AWWWW" They called in unison, My mom picked up Lexi, and I grabbed John's hand and he helped me up.

"Come on, Randy, take another picture with Lexi" I put Lexi on my back as she smiled, and Lyn was just busily taking pictures. And them more pictures, Lexi in all of them; with Sean, and Seth and Liam, Mom and Dad. Her smile, it's brightest with every flash; she was enjoying right now, even if was just a little day in the park. I was sitting down, on the wooden table as I watched her play tag with Sean and Tommy. I smiled as her giggles reached my ears.

It soon began to get dark, so we began driving back to my house. Lexi wanted to watch movies, like a few nights ago. When we got home, we all got a chance to change out of the dress clothes; me happily because my usual night time attire was wife beaters and flannel. You can take the boy outta Missouri, but you can't take the Missouri outta the boy. I changed, and started downstairs; and saw Lexi standing over the table, rearranging the DVD's.

"Pick a movie?" I asked as she held two in her hand, she sighed

"Something like that" I smiled as I peered to see everybody in the kitchen, starting to file out

"Kay, we're watching this one!" She mumbled, and put the disk in, and jumped up on my lap. Lyn came down, and hugged me with her arms around my neck; I turned and pecked her on the lips. She sat down beside me, and kissed Lexi, before everyone came back and started watching the movie.

Within _seconds_, Lexi was lightly snoring, making me chuckle; I guess she's had a real rough days. I yawned, my eyes growing a little tired.

Before I knew it, I was asleep. So much for watching the movie.

* * *

><p>I yawned, realizing that I fell asleep on the couch; which is killing my back right bout now.<p>

"You're up early" I smiled at Lyn, who kissed my cheek, everyone had already left and Lexi was still curled up into my side.

"Yeah, yeah" I said as I hugged my arm around her waist and pulled me closer to her. I can't even explain how many times I thought about marrying this girl and every single time something's come up. She cupped my rough cheek with her soft hands, leaning over she pecked my lips; her medium length brown hair tied into a small bun on her head. I pulled her even closer and slipped my tongue in her mouth, she giggled.

"EW!" I jumped and quickly pulled away from Lyn seeing a certain blue eyed person glaring at us.

"Not the image I want to be waken up by" She said, and turned her head, a small smile peeking from her lips "I'm disappointed in you, in the both of you" She uncurled herself from the blanket and walked off into the kitchen, I chuckled, no one but Lexi.

"Yes, very disappointed in you" Lyn said, smiling one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen and waltzing off to the kitchen.

"Chicks" I breathed a laugh.

Everyone was sitting around, eating pizza it's about 2pm I guess. Lexi was sitting on the floor with her messy pigtails and tomato sauce all around her mouth.

"F'addy, wyn waid fath" I chuckled as I watched her furred her brows in confusion

"I can't understand you with a full mouth" She looked down, her bottom lip slightly protruding out

"Cheer up buttercup, you dad talks with his mouth full too" Her cheeks began rising in an mischievous smile, much similar to mines. She chewed and swallowed her food

"Daddy! I said" She leaned her head forward, rolling her eyes "Lyn said that you useded to play a g'witar" I chuckled and she glared at me

"What'd you say honey?" She rolled her eyes at me as I smiled at her

"A G-WUAH-TAR!" I laughed at her pronunciation, and especially with her pigtails; my kid's too cute

"Yeah, baby girl I did. What you wanna learn to play?" She nodded as her eyes grew wide-eyed

"HELLS YEAH!" I glared at her as she smiled nervously

"I mean, yes daddy" John laughed, I was about 100% sure that she learned that word from Sean; fucking positive.

"I'll teach you, you know you meet your tutor soon" I told her, she nodded and turned back around stuffing her face with more pizza. God, she eats like John. I laughed as my phone began ringing, and in search, I found I was sitting on it. I slid it out from under me and answered pushing it to my ear.

"Y'ello?" I answered

"Randy" A sigh. It was Detective O'hara

"Speaking" I answered, another sigh was heard from her

"Randy, we can't charge 'Red'" Her poor choice of words made me shoot up, sending my pizza flapping over and onto Lexi's head as she glared, concern peeking through her baby blues

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" I yelled at her

"Because he's dead"

* * *

><p><strong>I just, that's the ending. I'm not that confident in it, and the epilogue will be in third person because when I write in third person, my talent is way more clearer. So, how'd you like it?<strong>


End file.
